Arenas De Pasión
by Ahsayuni Taisho.250
Summary: Quiza fuera el principe de la Ciudad de los Ladrones pero en lo que se referia a la princesa Higurashi, él no había robado nada; al rescatarla en medio del desierto lo que había hecho era recuperar lo que era suyo. Porque, aunque ella no lo supiera, aquella bella y testaruda mujer estaba destinada a convertirse en su esposa...
1. Chapter 1

**ARENAS DE PASÍON**

**Autor:** Susan Mallery

**Adaptación:** Ahsayuni Taisho

**CAPITULO UNO**

KAGOME Higurashi tenía arena en los dientes y en muchas otras partes donde se suponía que no debía haber arena. Había que ser idiota, se dijo mientras se acurrucaba bajo su manto grueso y oía los aullidos de la tormenta. Hacía falta ser tonta para recorrer quinientos kilómetros de desierto adentro y dejar atrás cualquier rastro de civilización, viajando tan solo con un caballo y un camello de carga, en busca de una estúpida ciudad mítica que, lo más probable, no debía ni de existir.

Una ráfaga de viento arenoso especialmente violenta estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio. Kagome se apretó las piernas contra el pecho con más fuerza, apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas y se juró que, por muchos años que viviera, nunca volvería a ser tan impulsiva. Ni siquiera un poquito. Ser impulsiva la había llevado a perderse y verse atrapada en medio de una tormenta de arena. Lo peor de todo era que nadie sabía que estaba allí, de modo que nadie estaría buscándola. Había salido sin decir una palabra a su padre ni a sus hermanos. Cuando no la vieran aparecer a la hora de la cena, darían por sentado que estaba refunfuñando en su habitación o que se había marchado de compras a París. Nunca se les ocurriría que estaba perdida en el desierto. Sus hermanos le habían advertido en más de una ocasión que sus disparatadas ideas acabarían con ella en la tumba. Nunca había considerado que pudieran tener razón.

El calor era asfixiante. Tosió, pero no consiguió aclararse la garganta. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría todavía la tormenta?, ¿Sería capaz de orientarse una vez que finalizase? Dado que no tenía respuesta a sus preguntas, optó por no pensar en ellas. Se limitó a apretarse el manto a su alrededor, lo más pegada al suelo posible, con la esperanza de que la tormenta no la levantara en una de sus ráfagas y se la llevase volando. Había oído historias del estilo. Claro que habían sido sus hermanos quienes se las habían contado y no siempre se ceñían a la verdad. Al cabo de un tiempo indeterminado, tal vez horas, le pareció apreciar que los aullidos perdían fuerza. Poco a poco el viento fue calmándose, se empezó a poder respirar con más facilidad. Minutos después, se atrevió a asomar la cabeza bajo el manto para echar un vistazo. Se encontró con una noticia buena y una noticia mala.

La noticia buena era que no estaba muerta. Por el momento. La noticia mala era que el caballo y el camello con las provisiones habían desaparecido, y con ellos la comida, el agua y los mapas. Peor aún, la tormenta había enterrado el camino que había seguido y borrado todas las señales que había superado desde que se había alejado de la caseta en la que dejara su camión. Podían pasar semanas, meses incluso, hasta que alguien lo encontrara. ¿Cómo sobreviviría hasta entonces? Kagome se levantó y dio una vuelta completa. Nada que le resultase familiar.

La tormenta seguía rugiendo a lo lejos. Miró las nubes de arena, que subían hacia el cielo como si quisieran bloquear el sol. Tragó saliva. El sol estaba sorprendentemente bajo. Era tarde. La tormenta debía de haber durado más de lo que pensaba. Le sonaron las tripas, recordándole que no había comido desde el desayuno a primera hora. Había estado tan ansiosa por emprender su aventura que había salido de la capital antes de que amaneciera. Había arrancado con el convencimiento de que encontraría la Ciudad de los Ladrones y podría demostrarle a su padre que existía. Este siempre se había burlado de ella por su fascinación con aquella ciudad de fábula. Y Kagome se había empeñado en decir la última palabra. Hasta acabar en medio del desierto. ¿Qué hacer? Podía seguir buscando la ciudad perdida, podía regresar a Bahania y dejar que su padre y sus hermanos siguieran riéndose de ella o podía quedarse allí sin más y morir de sed. Aunque la tercera opción no fuera su favorita, lo cierto era que, dadas las circunstancias, parecía la más probable.

—No me rendiré sin presentar batalla — murmuró mientras se apretaba el pañuelo que llevaba atado a la cabeza. Se quitó el manto, lo dobló y se lo colgó sobre un hombro. Hacia el oeste, pensó, y se giró hacia el sol poniente a su derecha. Tenía que desandar el camino dirigiéndose hacia el suroeste para encontrar la caseta. En el camión había comida y agua, ya que había llevado más de la que había podido cargar en el camello. En cuanto bebiera y comiera un poco, se le despejaría la cabeza y podría decidir qué hacer. Desoyendo el ruido de sus tripas, partió a paso ligero. El miedo atenazaba sus pies, pero se obligó a espantar sus temores y se recordó que era Kagome Higurashi.

Se había enfrentado a situaciones mucho peores. Eso no era verdad, por supuesto.

Su integridad física jamás había corrido peligro. Pero ¿y qué si no era cierto? No había nadie alrededor para desmentirlo. Media hora después lamentó no poder llamar a un taxi. A los tres cuartos de hora reconoció que habría vendido su alma por un vaso de agua. Al cabo de una hora, el miedo la derrotó v asumió que moriría en el desierto. Los ojos le quemaban, la piel le ardía, tenía la garganta completamente seca. Se preguntó si morir en el desierto sería como morir en la nieve. ¿Terminaría cansándose hasta quedarse dormida?

—No tendré tanta suerte —murmuró Kagome—. Seguro que mi muerte será lenta y dolorosa.

Aun así, siguió poniendo un pie delante del otro, sin prestar atención a los espejismos que se le aparecían a medida que el sol trasponía el horizonte. Al principio vio un oasis, luego una catarata. Después media docena de hombres que se acercaban a caballo. ¿Caballos? Kagome se detuvo, pestañeó, aguzó la vista. ¿Serían de verdad? Todavía parada, advirtió que podía sentir el temblor de los cascos de los caballos sobre la tierra. Eso abría la posibilidad de que la rescataran. O de algo menos agradable.

Kagome veraneaba en Bahania con su padre, se suponía que aprendiendo las costumbres de sus gentes. Y aunque no podía molestarlo para que se entretuviese en atenderla, siempre había algún sirviente que se compadecía de ella y le enseñaba algo. Por ejemplo, que la hospitalidad estaba garantizada en el desierto.

Por otra parte, el resto del año lo pasaba en Japón, donde la criada de su madre le había aconsejado que no hablara nunca con desconocidos.

Y menos con hombres. Entonces...

¿Serían hospitalarios con ella o debía echarse a correr montaña arriba? Kagome miró a su alrededor. No había ninguna montaña.

Observó a los hombres mientras se acercaban al galope. Llevaban ropa tradicional, mantos a la espalda. En un intento de distraerse, trató de admirar los caballos que cabalgaban, potentes pero elegantes. Caballos de Bahania, preparados para el desierto.

—Hola —los saludó tratando de imprimir a su voz un tono natural. Entre la sequedad de la garganta y el miedo, cada vez mayor, no se quedó satisfecha del resultado—. Estoy perdida. La tormenta de arena me ha sorprendido. ¿No habréis visto un caballo y un camello por aquí?

No respondieron. Los hombres la rodearon e intercambiaron unas palabras en un idioma que Kagome reconoció pero no entendía. Eran nómadas, pensó, sin saber si tal circunstancia sería buena o mala para ella. Uno de los hombres la señaló e hizo un gesto. Kagome permaneció quieta incluso después de que varios acercaran sus caballos hacia ella. ¿Debía decirles quién era?, se preguntó. Un nómada reaccionaría favorablemente, pero si eran forajidos... Seguro que la secuestrarían para pedir rescate, a pesar de que, dado su aspecto, les costara creer que se trataba de la mismísima Kagome Higurashi, también conocida como la princesa Higurashi de Bahania. Claro que quizá se limitaran a matarla y dejar que su cuerpo se pudriese en el desierto.

—Estoy buscando una esclava, pero no pareces apta para el puesto. Kagome se giró hacia su interlocutor. Tenía el rostro casi cubierto. Se notaba que era alto, de tez morena y ojos dorados. Sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa burlona.

—Hablas Japonés—dijo tontamente.

—Y tú no hablas la lengua del desierto — contestó él—. Ni conoces sus peligros. ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-No importa-Kagome hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano—. Pero quizá pudieras prestarme un caballo. Solo para volver a la caseta a buscar mi camión.

El hombre giró la cabeza. Uno de sus acompañantes descabalgó. Por un momento, Kagome pensó que le concederían su deseo. El hombre la había escuchado, cosa rara entre los hombres de Bahania. Normalmente no hacían caso...

El nómada echó mano al pañuelo que cubría la cabeza de Kagome y se lo quitó. Kagome gritó. Los hombres se quedaron mudos.

Sabía qué estaban mirando: una melena lacia negra azulada, que había heredado de su madre, caía en ondas por su espalda. La combinación de ojos chocolates, pelo negro azulado y piel blanca solía llamar la atención, más todavía en el desierto.

Los hombres hablaron, Kagome trató de entender qué decían.

—Creen que debería venderte. Se giró hacia el hombre que hablaba en japonés.

Tenía la impresión de que era el cabecilla. Estaba aterrada, pero logró disimularlo. Alzó la barbilla.

—¿Tanto necesitas el dinero? —preguntó con desprecio.

—La vida es más fácil si se tiene dinero. Incluso aquí.

—¿Y qué ha sido de la hospitalidad en el desierto?

— Existen excepciones para las personas tan tontas como tú —contestó, y se giró hacia el hombre que seguía junto a Kagome. Justo antes de que ella pudiera agarrarla, esta se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. No tenía un destino en concreto, solo la urgencia de huir lo más lejos posible de sus secuestradores.

Oyó los cascos de los caballos a su espalda. Aunque el miedo la hacía correr más rápido, no fue suficiente. Apenas había recorrido diez metros cuando sintió que un brazo la elevaba y la montaba sobre uno de los caballos, apretándola contra el pecho inexorable del nómada.

—¿Adónde ibas? —preguntó el hombre. Kagome intentó zafarse. En vano—. Si

sigues resistiéndote, tendré que atarte al caballo. Kagome notó la fortaleza de su captor, el calor de su cuerpo. Dejó de forcejear. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, lo miró para preguntarle:

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—En primer lugar, que quites la rodilla de mi estómago.

Kagome miró hacia abajo y vio que, en efecto, la rodilla de sus vaqueros estaba pegada al abdomen del secuestrador. Parecía como si estuviese chocando contra una roca, pero decidió no compartir tal pensamiento. Se limitó a girarse hasta acomodarse sobre la montura. Contuvo la respiración. El sol se había escondido tras el horizonte. Ya no podía escapar. No de noche. Estaba perdida, sedienta, hambrienta y a merced de quién sabía quién. Al menos no llovía.

—Vaya, así que se puede razonar contigo — comentó él—. Una virtud extraña entre las mujeres.

—¿Quieres decir que a tus esposas no les gusta razonar con un hombre que las retiene por la fuerza? ¡Qué raro! —replicó Kagome, ladeándose hacia la derecha para fulminarlo con la mirada mientras hablaba.

Las facciones de su secuestrador eran duras como el perfil de una roca modelada por los vientos del desierto. Aunque llevaba la cabeza cubierta, intuía que su cabello sería negro, hasta el cuello quizá, tal vez más corto. Tenía hombros anchos y montaba como si estuviese acostumbrado a soportar la carga de muchos pesos.

—Para estar totalmente indefensa, eres increíblemente valiente o increíblemente estúpida.

-Ya me has llamado antes tonta —le recordó Kagome—. Injustamente, si me lo permites.

— ¿Cómo llamarías tú a alguien que se adentra en el desierto sin guía ni las

Provisiones más elementales?

—Tenía un caballo y...

— No has sabido conservarlo —atajó el hombre.

En vez de contestar, Kagome miró sobre el hombro del secuestrador. Sus compañeros, que habían permanecido quietos cuando él había frustrado su huida, habían empezado a acampar, habían encendido una hoguera y ya estaban poniendo un caldero a hervir.

—¿Tienes agua? —preguntó tras pasarse la lengua por los labios secos.

— Sí, y comida. Nosotros sí sabemos conservar nuestras provisiones.

Kagome no podía apartar la mirada del líquido que vertían en el caldero. —Por favor.

—No tan rápido, pajarillo. Antes tengo que asegurarme de que no eches a volar de nuevo.

—Tal como tú mismo has dicho, ¿adónde iba a ir?

— Antes tampoco tenías destino y no por ello has dejado de intentar fugarte.

Se bajó del caballo. Sin dar tiempo a que Kagome desmontara, empezó a atarle las muñecas con una cuerda.

¡Eh! —trató de resistirse –No es necesario. No voy a escaparme.

—De eso justo quiero asegurarme.

Kagome intentó apartar los brazos, pero el hombre terminó de hacer el nudo. Todavía dio un último tirón para liberarse, pero solo consiguió desequilibrarse. Cayó como un peso muerto contra su captor, pero este ni siquiera pestañeó. Se limitó a rodearla con un brazo por la cintura y la bajó al suelo. Luego, mientras Kagome recuperaba el aliento, se agachó a atarle los tobillos.

—Espera —dijo cuando terminó, antes de incorporarse y conducir su caballo hacia el improvisado campamento.

—¿Qué? —Kagome intentó seguirlo, pero se cayó al suelo y no fue capaz de levantarse—. No puedes dejarme aquí.

El hombre la estudió con sus ojos dorados y sonrió. Yo diría que sí puedo.

Ella lo miró estupefacta mientras se alejaba hacia los otros hombres. Les dijo algo que no pudo oír y los demás rieron. El miedo cedió paso a la rabia. Ya se vería quién reía el último, pensó mientras forcejeaba con las cuerdas. Conseguiría desatarse, encontraría el camino de vuelta a casa y haría que lo fusilaran. O que lo colgaran. O las dos al mismo tiempo. Tal vez su padre no le hiciera mucho caso, pero seguro que no se alegraría de que la hubiesen secuestrado.

Incapaz de soltarse, se giró hasta estar de espaldas al campamento. Bastante suplicio era oler lo que estaban cocinando como para tener que ver también cómo comían. Tenía la boca y la garganta totalmente secas. Jamás había sentido el estómago tan vacío. ¿Estarían atormentándola o de veras no tenían intención de darle algo de cena? ¿Qué clase de monstruo era su secuestrador?

Un monstruo del desierto. La clase de monstruo que veía a las mujeres como meros objetos. Sintió que le picaban los ojos, pero se negaba a llorar. Ella nunca se mostraba vulnerable. ¿Para qué? De modo que se juró resistir, sobrevivir para poder vengarse. Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar que estaba en alguna otra parte.

El olor de la comida seguía llegando hacia ella. Sintió un retortijón en el estómago y deseó haberse quedado en el palacio. De acuerdo: su padre no solía advertir su presencia siquiera y sus hermanos apenas le hacían caso. ¿Tan terrible

era? Entonces recordó su indignación del día anterior, cuando su padre, el rey de Bahania, había anunciado que la había prometido en matrimonio.

Se había quedado atónita.

—_No lo dirás en serio —le había dicho ella._

—_Totalmente. Tienes veintidós años. Edad más que suficiente para casarte._

—_Cumplí veintitrés el mes pasado —había contestado Kagome—. Y estamos en el siglo veintiuno, no en la Europa medieval._

—_Soy consciente de la época y del país en que vivimos. Eres mi hija. Y te vas a casar con quien yo diga. Bahania necesita establecer alianzas._

Ni siquiera sabía cuántos años tenía. ¿Cómo iba a confiar en él para buscarle marido? La espantaba imaginarse junto a aquel horrible viejo de mal aliento con el que el rey Hassan la casaría.

Su padre la había ignorado toda la vida, aunque había pasado todos los veranos en palacio, apenas había hablado con ella. Siempre la dejaba sola mientras se iba de viaje con sus hijos. Y durante el año, mientras estudiaba en Japón, nunca la llamaba ni le escribía. ¿ Por qué había de obedecerlo? Así que, en vez de quedarse quieta y casarse con aquel viejo, se había fugado en busca de la Ciudad de los Ladrones. Y había acabado en manos de un grupo de forajidos. Tal vez habría ido mejor ser la cuarta esposa del viejo.

—¿En qué piensas? —le sorprendió una voz

— En que necesito unas vacaciones y no era esto lo que había pensado.

Abrió los ojos y vio a su secuestrador frente a ella. Se había quitado el manto que le cubría la cabeza. Con unos simples pantalones de algodón y una túnica, no debería haber parecido tan formidable.

Se cernía sobre ella como un dios y su silueta se recortaba contra un bonito cielo negro. Aunque nunca se había sentido totalmente a gusto en Bahania, siempre le había gustado la perfección de sus estrellas. Pero no eran esas luces titilantes lo que más le llamaba la atención esa noche.

Sino un hombre alto, de pelo negro, largo. A pesar de que había anochecido,

apreció un destello de dientes blancos cuando sonrió.

—Eres valiente como un camello —dijo él.

—Vaya, muchas gracias. Los camellos no son valientes.

—O sea, que algo del desierto sabes. Bien. ¿Qué tal si te digo valiente como un zorro del desierto?

—¿No están corriendo todo el rato?

— Veo que me has entendido —el hombre se encogió de hombros.

En lo que habría sido el más infantil de los arrebatos, Kagome tuvo ganas de sacarle la lengua. Pero se contuvo y aspiró el aroma de algo que olía deliciosamente. Le sonaron las tripas y se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía un plato en una mano y una taza en la otra.

—¿La cena? —preguntó con cautela, tratando de no sonar demasiado esperanzada.

— Sí —el hombre se agachó frente a ella, colocó el plato y la taza sobre la arena

y la ayudó a que se sentara—. La cuestión es: ¿puedo fiarme de ti si te desato?

Estuvo tentada de lanzarse hacia el suelo y empezar a comer directamente del plato. La boca se le hizo agua. Tanto que tuvo que tragar dos veces antes de responder:

—Juro que no intentaré escaparme.

—¿Por qué iba a creerte? —preguntó el hombre mientras se sentaba junto a ella—. Lo único que sé de ti es que tienes el sentido común de un mosquito.

—Podías ahorrarte las comparaciones con animales —contestó Kagome—.

Si te refieres a que he perdido el caballo y el camello, no ha sido por mi culpa. Intenté amarrarlos cuando vi que la tormenta de arena se acercaba.

Luego me cubrí con un manto y me tiré al suelo. Puedo decir que el hecho de sobrevivir a las tormentas prueba más que suficiente de mi sentido común.

¿Y qué me dices del sentido común de estar sola en el desierto? —dijo él mientras ladeaba la taza—. ¿O prefieres que hablemos cómo ataste al caballo y al camello para que los hayas perdido?

La verdad es que no —murmuró Kagome, se agachó para dar un sorbo de la taza que el hombre le sostenía. El agua estaba fresca y limpia. Tragó con avidez el líquido vital. Jamás le había sabido nunca tan rico, tan perfecto.

Cuando terminó, el hombre dejó la taza en el suelo y levantó el plato.

Kagome miró los trozos de carne y las verduras, miró las manos del secuestrador.

—¿No pensarás darme de comer? —dijo levantando las muñecas atadas—. Si no quieres soltarme, deja al menos que coma por mi cuenta.

Le desagradaba que tocase su comida. Aunque estaba hambrienta y el hombre parecía limpio. A pesar de que, bajo el intenso calor del desierto, su secuestrador no olía no parecía sudoroso.

—Hazme el honor —contestó él burlonamente al tiempo que le ofrecía un trozo de carne.

Kagome supuso que debería haberse negado, pero tenía el estómago demasiado vacío. De modo que se agachó y comió la carne, asegurándose de que sus labios no tocaran los dedos del hombre en ningún momento

— Soy InuYasha. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Se tomó un tiempo en responder. Después de tragar, se humedeció los labios y miró con apetito hacia el plato. Aunque no tenía claro por qué, no quería decirle quién era.

—Kagome —respondió por fin, con la esperanza de que no relacionase el nombre con la princesa Higurashi de Bahania—. No pareces un nómada —añadió para distraerlo.

—Pues lo soy —el hombre le ofreció otro trozo de carne.

— Apuesto a que te has educado lejos de aquí. ¿En Inglaterra?, ¿Estados Unidos quizá?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tu forma de hablar. Las palabras y la sintaxis que utilizas.

—¿Qué sabes tú de sintaxis? —contestó sonriente el hombre.

—Aunque no te lo creas, no soy idiota —repuso ella tras masticar y tragar—. Tengo estudios. Sé cosas.

—¿Qué cosas, pajarillo? —el hombre le lanzó una mirada que pareció apoderarse

de su alma. Yo...

Se libró de contestar gracias a que el secuestrador le ofreció un trozo de lechuga.

Esa vez, en cambio, tuvo menos cuidado y el borde de su dedo índice le rozó el labio inferior. Nada más notar el contacto, sintió algo extraño en su interior.

Había envenenado la comida, pensó. Seguro que habían condimentado la comida con algo mortal.

Pero tenía tanta hambre que le daba igual, siguió comiendo hasta vaciar el plato y luego un segundo vaso de agua. Aunque había supuesto que el hombre regresaría con sus compañeros nada más terminar la cena, se quedado sentado frente a ella, examinándola.

Se preguntó si tendría muy mal aspecto. Tenía pelo enredado y estaba segura de que su cara estaría manchada de polvo después de la tormenta de arena. Le era indiferente si le resultaba atractiva a su secuestrador. Era mera vanidad femenina, nada que ver con el hombre que tenía delante.

¿Quién eres? —preguntó él—. ¿Qué hacías sola en el desierto?

Lleno el estómago, Kagome se sentía menos débil y asustada. Pensó en mentirle, pero nunca se le había dado bien. Podía negarse a contestar, pero la mirada de

InuYasha la intimidaba. Lo más sencillo sería contarle la verdad. O, al menos, parte de ella.

—Estoy buscando la Ciudad de los Ladrones.

Esperó una reacción de interés o incredulidad. Pero no que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y soltase una risotada que resonó por todo el desierto. Los hombres se giraron hacia ellos desde el campamento. Al igual que los caballos.

—Ríete si quieres —espetó Kagome—. Es verdad. Sé perfectamente dónde está y voy a encontrarla.

—Esa ciudad es un mito. Hace siglos que la buscan personas de todo el mundo.

¿Qué te hace pensar que una chiquilla como tú va a encontrarla cuando ellos no han podido?

—Algunos la encontraron —insistió Kagome—. Tengo mapas, diarios.

El hombre bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Kagome. Llevaba una camiseta, unos vaqueros y unas botas de montaña. Tras ella, sobre la arena, se extendía su manto. Lo necesitaría más tarde. De hecho, la temperatura ya estaba bajando.

—¿Y dónde dices que tienes los mapas y los diarios? —preguntó con irritante amabilidad.

En las alforjas.

—¿Te refieres a las alforjas del caballo que has perdido

—Sí —Kagome apretó los dientes.

Eres consciente de que te va a costar todavía más encontrar esa ciudad novelesca sin los mapas, ¿verdad?

Perfectamente consciente —replicó ella, cerrando las manos en puño.

-Y, sin embargo, sigues empeñada en buscarla-. InuYasha enarcó las cejas.

-No me rindo con facilidad. Te juro que volveré y la encontraré-.

El secuestrador se puso de pie y la miró desde arriba.

-Suenas muy convencida. Pero todos tus planes se basan en una premisa

Interesante-.

¿A qué te refieres? —Kagome frunció el ceño

-Para que vuelvas a donde sea, primero tengo que dejarte marchar-.

Continuara…

**Aaaaaa me encanta InuYasha en esta historia ! JEJEJE**

**Aviso que tardare un poco más con esta adaptación ya que tengo que corregir muchas cosas de la historia original, pero estaré actualizando lo más pronto posible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS**

INUYASHA mantuvo los ojos cerrados a pesar de los constantes movimientos de Kagome. El suelo era duro, pero no incómodo, aunque dudaba que ella apreciara tal circunstancia. Si bien le había soltado los tobillos, no le había liberado las muñecas, y seguía conectada a él con una cuerda que había atado a su cinturón.

Sabía que sin algún tipo de elemento disuasorio, era suficientemente impulsiva como para intentar rugarse en plena noche.

—Esto es ridículo —protestó Kagome, apenas audibles sus palabras entre los ronquidos de los demás hombres—. Es de noche, estamos en el desierto. ¿Adónde se supone que voy a irme? Desátame de una vez.

—Me parece que no estás en condiciones de dar órdenes —replicó él sin molestarse en mirarla—.Si sigues hablando, tendré que amordazarte. Te aseguro que es bastante desagradable.

Le oyó tomar aire, pero ella no volvió a hablar, cosa que su secuestrador agradeció.

Kagome volvió a cambiar de postura, se cubrió con el manto. La temperatura seguía bajando. InuYasha sabía que acabaría acercándose a él en busca de calor corporal. Si la hubiera dejado sola, habría despertado tiritando. Aunque dudaba que Kagome fuera a agradecérselo. Las mujeres no solían tener mucho sentido común.

En cuanto a confiar en ella para soltarla, antes le confiaría toda su fortuna a un jugador de apuestas. No podía creerse que hubiese sido tan boba o tan temeraria, de lanzarse a viajar sola por el desierto. ¿ Acaso no era consciente de lo peligroso que podía ser?

Estaba claro que no, pensó, respondiendo a su propia pregunta. Al principio le había sorprendido ver a un viajero solitario a lo lejos. Él y sus hombres habían cambiado de rumbo al instante para ofrecerle ayuda. Luego había advertido que se trataba de una mujer. Y, cuando por fin le había visto la cara, la había reconocido de inmediato.

Kagome Higurashi, también conocida como la princesa Higurashi, única hija del rey Tukasa de Bahania, era lo peor que se podía haber cruzado en su camino. Una mujer caprichosa y con menos inteligencia que un cocotero. Suponía que lo más sensato sería devolverla a su padre, aunque sabía que el rey no haría nada por corregir su conducta. Tenía entendido que el rey Tukasa se desentendía por completo de su hija, a la cual dejaba que pasase la mayor parte del año con su madre en Japón. Seguro que llevando una vida desenfrenada, al igual que la ex esposa del rey.

InuYasha abrió los ojos y alzó la vista hacia el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban. Era un hombre del nuevo siglo, como cualquier otro, atrapado entre la tradición y el progreso. Iba en busca de la sabiduría e intentaba actuar en consecuencia en todas las situaciones. Pero cuando pensaba cómo desperdiciaba el tiempo Kagome

En Japón, viviendo quién sabía qué clase de vida, teniendo aventuras, Maldijo para sus adentros. Podía ser que fuese incomprensiblemente bella, pero en el fondo era una niña mimada y caprichosa. No era ni una esposa tradicional del desierto ni una de esas joyas relucientes que la mejor cultura occidental podía ofrecer. No encajaba en ninguna parte y no sabía qué hacer con ella. Si la vida fuera justa, podría haberla devuelto y olvidarse de ella Por desgracia, la vida no era justa y no cabía pensar en esa opción. Era el precio de ser un líder, supuso.

Kagome se tumbó boca arriba, tirando de la cuerda que los unía. InuYasha no se movió. Suspiró disgustada, pero no dijo nada. Con el tiempo su respiración se relajó y se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente se presentaba interesante, pensó él con ironía. Tendría que decidir qué hacer con su cautiva. Si es que no lo sabía ya y no quería admitirlo. También estaba la cuestión de que ella no lo hubiese reconocido, aunque tal vez no le hubieran dicho su nombre. Sonrió. Sí no sabía, no sería él quien se lo dijera. Al menos de momento.

Kagome despertó despacio con una extraña sensación de calor y cama dura. Se giró un poco, pero el colchón no cedió ni un milímetro,. Ni se alejó la fuente de calor que la rodeaba.

Procedía de uno de sus lados, como si... Abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró hacia el cielo al amanecer y comprendió que no estaba en su cama en el palacio, ni en su habitación en la casa de su madre. Estaba en el desierto, atada con una cuerda a un desconocido. Los acontecimientos del día anterior se agolparon en su cabeza con la sutileza de una tormenta en el desierto: la emoción de emprender por fin un viaje con el que había soñado desde la primera vez que había oído hablar de la Ciudad de los Ladrones; el cuidado que había puesto en seleccionar las provisiones y elegir un caballo más dócil de lo normal para no tener que preocuparse por una caída. Tenía una brújula, mapas, diarios y mucha voluntad a su favor. Con lo que no había contado era con una conspiración de la naturaleza.

La cual la había llevado a la comprometida situación en la que se encontraba. Atada a un nómada que a saber qué haría con ella. Se arriesgó a mirar a la derecha.

InuYasha seguía dormido, lo que le dio la oportunidad de contemplarlo. Iluminado por la suave luz de la mañana, seguía pareciendo duro y poderoso, un morador del desierto. Su destino estaba en manos de ese hombre, cosa que la alarmaba, pero ya no creía que su vida corriera peligro. Ni su virtud. Ni siquiera cuando la había atado había pensado en ningún momento que fuese a abusar de ella. Lo cual no tenía sentido. Debería haber tenido miedo. Kagome miró las gruesas pestañas, la curva relajada de su boca mientras dormía. Su piel morena realzaba unos pómulos y un mentón marcados. ¿Quién sería ese InuYasha? ¿Por qué la retenía prisionera en vez de acompañarla hasta la ciudad más cercana?

Él abrió los ojos de repente. Se miraron a menor de veinte centímetros de distancia. Kagome intentó descifrar la expresión de su rostro, y no lo consiguió. Era muy extraño: si hubiera tenido que decir una palabra para describir lo que veía en los ojos de InuYasha, sería desilusión.

Se levantó sin saludarla. Al hacerlo, Kagome advirtió que debía de haber aflojado la cuerda que los unía, porque estaba tirada en la manta que había extendido sobre la arena. Con un movimiento ágil, él se agachó y le desató las muñecas.

Haz las abluciones de la mañana —dijo InuYasha.—. No intentes escapar. Si lo haces, te entregaré a mis hombres.

No parece que tengas buen despertar, ¿ Eh? —contestó Kagome.

InuYasha se dio media vuelta y echó a andar sin molestarse en contestar. Kagome suspiró. No podía decirse que hubiese sido una conversación amigable precisamente. Obedeció.

Agarró un recipiente con agua y lo llevó a un extremo del campamento. Cubriéndose con el manto, hizo lo que pudo por refrescarse. Entre la tormenta de arena, pasar la noche con la ropa del día anterior y la perspectiva de seguir llevándola por tiempo indefinido habría dado cualquier cosa a cambio de una buena ducha. Diez minutos después, se acercó con precaución a la hoguera.

Dos hombres preparaban el desayuno. Kagome se desentendió de la comida y miró con anhelo la cafetera que había junto a las llamas. La comida no era prioritaria para ella a esas horas, pero no era persona sin una taza de café por la mañana.

Miró a InuYasha, lo vio asentir con la cabeza y avanzó hacia la cafetera. Se hizo un hueco entre los hombres para agarrar una taza limpia de una alforja y se sirvió. Estaba caliente, fuerte...

—Perfecto —susurró Kagome.

InuYasha rodeó la hoguera hasta hallarse frente a ella. El manto que lo cubría estaba abierto y se ahuecaba a cada paso que daba.

—Me sorprende que te guste —dijo—. A la mayoría de los occidentales y a muchas mujeres les resulta demasiado fuerte.

— Imposible demasiado fuerte —contestó Kagome tras dar un nuevo sorbo.

—¿No prefieres un buen cappuccino?

—Ni en sueños —aseguró ella.

InuYasha la instó a que lo acompañara hasta un extremo del campamento. Una vez allí, se puso las manos en las caderas y la miró como si fuese un gusano especialmente desagradable.

Hay que hacer algo contigo —anunció.¿ Qué?, ¿Es que no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida viajando conmigo por el desierto?

Y yo que creía que disfrutabas atándome y haciéndome dormir sobre el suelo-contestó con sarcasmo Kagome.

¡ Vaya! —InuYasha enarcó las cejas—. Se te ves más animada que anoche.

Natural. Estoy descansada, tengo café. A pesar de lo que la gente dice, soy una criatura con necesidades y gustos sencillos.

La curva de su boca le indicó que no la creía.

Tenemos tres opciones —arrancó InuYasha. Podemos matarte y dejar tu cuerpo en el desierto; podemos venderte como esclava o podemos retenerte y pedir un rescate a tu familia. Kagome estuvo a punto de que el café se le atragantara, incapaz de creer que hablaba en serio. Aunque no cabía duda de que su tono de voz había parecido serlo.

—¿Puedo ver qué sorpresa hay detrás de la cortina número cuatro? —respondió por fin, como si se tratara de un premio de un concurso. Al ver que no contestaba, él añadió—: Yo descartaría la opción de matarme.

-Y, la verdad, no creo que fuera a ser una buena esclava-.

—Ya lo había pensado. Claro que una buena paliza podría cambiar las cosas.

—¿Y por qué no mejor una mala paliza?

—Lo que tú prefieras.

—¿Entre una paliza buena y una mala? Ninguna, gracias — Kagome no podía creerse que estuviera manteniendo aquella discusión. No podía creerse que le estuviese pasando algo así.

—Me refería —dijo él hablándole despacio, como si considerase que Kagome no tenía muchas luces— a que puedes elegir entre las tres opciones.

—¿Elijo yo? ¡Qué democrático!

—Solo intento ser justo.

—Lo justo sería darme un caballo y unas cuantas provisiones e indicarme que dirección debo seguir —replicó Kagome.

— Ya has perdido tu caballo y tu camello. ¿Por qué iba a confiarte uno mío?

A ella no le gustó la pregunta, así que la pasó por alto. No tenía sentido discutir que el hecho de perder su caballo y su camello se había debido a la tormenta y no a un error.

—No quiero que me matéis —dijo cuando por fin aceptó la posibilidad de que de veras estuviese esperando a que eligiese su destino—.

Y no me apetece ser esclava de ningún hombre —añadió. Claro que tampoco quería volver a palacio y casarse con el anciano. Por desgracia, no tenía muchas opciones.

Se preguntó si su padre se molestaría en pagar un rescate por ella. Supuso que sí, aunque solo fuera porque lo contrario quedaría feo. Eso sí. Estaba segura de que si alguien secuestrara a sus amados gatos, movilizaría todas sus fuerzas hasta recuperarlos.

Era muy triste, pensó, que su padre quisiera sus hermanos y a sus gatos más que a ella. Pero InuYasha no estaba al corriente de eso. Y no había otra opción. Tendría que decirle quién era y confiar en que fuese un hombre de honor, leal al rey. De ser así, no dudaría en devolverla a su padre. Y a partir de ahí ya se las arreglaría ella para deshacer la boda con el anciano.

Soy la princesa Higurashi de Bahania —anunció por fin, estirando sus ciento sesenta y dos centímetros y dándose aire importante—. No tienes derecho a hacerme prisionera ni a decidir mi destino. Te exijo que me devuelvas a palacio. De lo contrario, me veré obligada a informar a mi padre de lo que has hecho. Mi padre te dará caza como los perros que sois.

Ya — InuYasha puso cara de aburrimiento.

—¿No me crees? —preguntó ella—. Te aseguro que es la verdad.

—Pues no pareces muy regia. Si de verdad eres la princesa, ¿qué hacías sola en medio del desierto?

—Ya te lo dije ayer. Buscar la Ciudad de los Ladrones. Quería encontrarla y sorprender a mi padre con sus tesoros.

Hasta ahí era cierto, pensó. No solo quería descubrir la ciudad en sí, sino que imaginaba que sería una buena manera de captar la atención de su padre. Si le hacía ver que era una persona decidida y con iniciativa propia, quizá lograra convencerlo para que anulase el compromiso de matrimonio.

—Aunque fueras la princesa, cosa que dudo, no entiendo qué hacías sola. Está prohibido — contestó InuYasha—. Por otra parte, se dice que la princesa es caprichosa, así que quizá estéis diciendo la verdad.

Era una de esas situaciones en las que no podía ganar. Quería que InuYasha la creyese, pero no porque la tomara por una niña mimada. ¿Por qué tenían tan mala imagen de ella?, ¿Acaso nadie entendía que no había tenido una vida normal?

Dividir su tiempo entre un padre y una madre que en realidad no la querían tener en medio no le había permitido disfrutar de una infancia ni remotamente feliz. Quienes pensaban que era afortunada, solo veían la ropa que la envolvía. Nadie veía las largas horas que había pasado en soledad de pequeña.

Pero no tenía sentido explicarle todo eso a InuYasha. No la creería y, aunque lo hiciese, no le importaría.

Consideraré lo que has dicho —comentó él por fin.

¿ Y eso qué significa? ¿Me crees cuando te digo que soy la princesa?, ¿Vas a devolverme al palacio de Bahania?

No —respondió InuYasha—. Creo que, de momento, me quedaré contigo. La idea de tener a una princesa de esclava suena atractiva. No podía estar hablando en serio, pensó Kagome.

-No. No puedes hacer eso-.

¿Qué me lo impide? —InuYasha soltó una risotada burlona y se alejó.

Te arrepentirás de esto —gritó irritada. Si no valorara tanto el café, le habría tirado el líquido hirviente a la espalda—. Me aseguraré de que lo lamentes.

Ya lo sé, Kagome—dijo él tras girarse a mirarla—. Apuesto a que lo lamentaré el resto de mi vida.

Cuarenta minutos después, decidió que no le bastaría con azotarlo. La idea de fusilarlo y ahorcarlo al mismo tiempo volvió a parecerle la opción más apropiada. Quizá hasta debiera de decapitarlo. No solo la había amenazado e insultado. No solo la había atado. Sino que, encima, le había vendado los ojos.

—No sé qué crees que estás haciendo — dijo Kagome con rabia. La sensación de estar ciega al tiempo que cabalgaba era desconcertante. Tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento acabaría bajo los cascos del caballo.

—En primer lugar, no hace falta que grites—le susurró InuYasha al oído—. Estoy justo detrás de ti.

—Como si no lo supiera —replicó Kagome. Estaba sentada delante de él, en su silla. Por más que intentaba no tocarlo, no había espacio suficiente y su espalda no dejaba de rozar el torso de InuYasha—. ¿Qué viene en segundo lugar?

—Voy a hacer realidad tu deseo. Nos dirigimos a la Ciudad de los Ladrones.

Ella no respondió. No pudo. La cabeza se le llenó de preguntas, de incredulidad, de esperanza, de emoción.—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —InuYasha rió—. He vivido allí toda la vida.

—Pero no puedes... no... —dejó la frase en el aire. No tenía sentido—. Si de veras existe, ¿cómo es que nunca se oye hablar de ella?

—Preferimos que sea así. No estamos interesados en el mundo exterior. Vivimos de acuerdo con la tradición. Lo significaba que la vida de las mujeres no tenía mucho valor.

No te creo —contestó Kagome—. Solo lo haces para crearme falsas esperanzas. ¿ Y por qué te he vendado los ojos entonces? Por precaución, para que no puedas volver a nuestra ciudad.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Le esta estaba diciendo la verdad?, ¿Existiría la Ciudad de los Ladrones? Pensó que merecía la pena estar secuestrada a cambio de echar un vistazo. Y si había dicho que la vendaba para que no pudiese volver..., aunque no diera la impresión... significaba que en algún momento la dejaría libre.

—¿Hay tesoros? —preguntó.

—¿Tesoros materiales?

A Kagome le molestó el tono desdeñoso de su voz. ¿Por qué siempre pensaba lo peor de ella?—No me hables así —contestó acalorada—. Soy licenciada en Arqueología y tengo un master en Historia de Bahania. Mi interés por la ciudad es científico e intelectual, no lucrativo... Da igual. Cree lo que te dé la gana. No me importa—añadió al ver que InuYasha guardaba silencio.

Pero sí le importaba, pensó InuYasha sorprendido cuando por fin se calló Kagome. Tenía entendido que había ido a la universidad en Estados

Unidos, pero nunca había pensado que hubiese finalizado sus estudios. Ni que hubiese elegido una carrera relacionada con su legado cultural. No estaba seguro de que no ambicionara los tesoros de su ciudad para sí misma, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar para averiguarlo.

Kagome se echó hacia delante, apartándose de él. InuYasha notó el temblor de sus músculos, resultado de la tensión.

—Relájate —le dijo al tiempo que la rodeaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia él —. Tenemos un viaje largo por delante. Si sigues en una postura tan rígida, no tardará en dolerte todo el cuerpo. Prometo no abusar de ti mientras estés en mi caballo.

— Entonces recuérdame que no me baje nunca —murmuró Kagome, aunque dejó caer el peso sobre su pecho.

Aunque era un incordio de mujer, no le desagradaba tanto como había pensado.

Por desgracia, su cuerpo también le resultaba más deseable de lo sensato. Al montarla en el caballo, solo había pensado en impedir que huyese. Pero estaba pagando un precio demasiado caro.

La espalda de Kagome rozaba su torso, el trasero se pegaba contra sus ingles, excitándolo de tal modo que apenas podía pensar. Era la clase de problema que no necesitaba. No era la mujer tradicional del desierto que habría elegido. Tampoco era servicial, su ingenio y sus palabras como armas arrojadizas y era evidente que el tiempo que había pasado en Occidente la había corrompida Era irrespetuosa, siempre quería tener la última palabra y estaba malcriada. Y aunque sí que le resultaba intrigante, nunca la habría elegido.

Por otra parte, la elección no había sido suya. Todo Labia quedado determinado el mismo día de su nacimiento. InuYasha se preguntó cómo era posible que ella no supiera quien era él. ¿Su padre no la había puesto al corriente?, ¿o quizás ella no había entendido? Ya lo descubriría mas adelante. InuYasha sonrió.

Dudaba que Kagome atendiese a nada que no quisiera oí, Pero él la enseñaría a romper con ese hábito. Kagome iba a ser un desafío, pero al final saldría victorioso. Era el hombre y tenía el poder. Antes o después, ella acabaría aceptándolo y valorándolo Mientras tanto,

¿Qué diría cuando se enterara de que era el hombre al que estaba prometida?

Continuara…

**Estaré actualizando lo más pronto que pueda posiblemente tarde un poco en estos días cercanos al fin de semana por un viaje que tengo que realizar pero hare lo cuanto pueda SALUDOS!.**

**A y disculpen si el texto no esta muy correctamente organizado ya que cuando lo escribo y lo paso aqui desde world se mueve jejeje**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TRES**

POR FIN se acostumbró al ritmo del caballo. A pesar de su deseo de mostrarse independiente, no pudo evitar acabar recostándose contra InuYasha. Era un hombre fuerte, capaz de soportar su peso, y era verdad que no debía mantener una postura tan tensa si no quería acabar con el cuerpo destrozado. Así que se permitió apoyarse sobre su musculoso torso. InuYasha adelantó los brazos, de modo que pasó a sujetar las riendas por delante de ella, en vez de por detrás. Kagome apoyó sus antebrazos sobre los de él. La sensación de tocarlo resultaba extrañamente íntima. Quizá era la proximidad de sus cuerpos, o la oscuridad causada por la venda que tapaba sus ojos. Nunca se había visto en una situación igual, lo cual tampoco era sorprendente. Al fin y al cabo, no era normal que un nómada secuestrara a una princesa.

—¿Haces esto a menudo? —preguntó Kagome—. ¿Te gusta secuestrar mujeres inocentes?

—Eres muchas cosas, princesa, pero en ningún caso inocente —contestó InuYasha.

En realidad se equivocaba en ese punto, pero no eran ni el momento ni el lugar indicado para mantener esa conversación. Podía...

El caballo se desequilibró al pisar una piedra suelta. Sin avisar. Por un instante, Kagome sintió que se caería al suelo. Contuvo la respiración, intentó agarrarse a algo, pero sus manos no encontraron sujeción alguna.

—Tranquila —dijo InuYasha con voz serena al tiempo que la apretaba por la cintura con un brazo—. No dejaré que te pase nada.

Ella quiso encontrar consuelo en sus palabras, pero sabía el verdadero interés de su secuestrador.

—En realidad no te importo —murmuró—. Lo único que te importa es lo que valgo.

—Exacto, pajarillo —InuYasha soltó una risilla—. No voy a dejar que eches a volar. Y cuidaré de que no te hagas daño. Vas a seguir tal como estás hasta que pueda reclamar la recompensa que me merezco.

No le gustó cómo sonaba. Estaba claro que InuYasha creía todo lo que los periódicos contaban de ella y, solo por eso, creía conocerla.

—Te equivocas conmigo —dijo al cabo de unos minutos, de nuevo habituada al ritmo del caballo.

—No suelo equivocarme —le susurró InuYasha al oído—. Sé que no eres una hija obediente.

Vives una vida alocada en Occidente. Pero no es de extrañar. Eres la hija de tu madre, no una mujer de Bahania. Ella se dijo que era un salvaje y que le daba igual lo que pensase. Por desgracia, no pudo evitar que sus palabras le hicieran un nudo de lágrimas en la garganta. No aguantaba que la gente la juzgara por un par de artículos periódicos y las revistas. Toda la vida igual. ¡Eran tan pocas las personas que se molestaban en averiguar la verdad!

—¿Nunca has pensado que los medios de comunicación pueden equivocarse? – preguntó.

—A veces, pero no es tu caso. Has vivido muchos años en Japón. Es inevitable que te hayas hecho a ese estilo de vida. Si tu padre te hubiese mantenido aquí, habrías aprendido nuestras costumbres.

—Suena como si la culpa de que mi padre se desentendiera de mí fuera mía—contestó—. Tenía cuatro años. No tenía voz ni voto. Y, por si lo has olvidado, la ley de Bahania prohíbe que los miembros de la familia real crezcan en el extranjero. Si me fui con mi madre fue porque mi padre no quiso impedirlo.

No pudo limar el resentimiento de su tono de voz. Toda la vida había crecido sabiendo que su padre no la había querido lo suficiente para conservarla. Estaba segura de que si hubiese sido un hombre, se habría negado a perderlo. Pero no era más que una hija. Su única hija, aunque eso no parecía relevante. Era frustrante, injusto. Estaba cansada de que la acusaran por algo de lo que en realidad era víctima. Pero algún día lo superaría. Quizá el día en que dejara de importarle lo que los demás pensaran de ella. Quizá entonces conseguiría madurar y no molestarse por las personas que la juzgaban antes de conocerla. Por desgracia, ese día todavía no había llegado y le dolía el mal concepto que InuYasha tenía de ella.

—Piensa lo que quieras —prosiguió Kagome—. Puedes tener tu opinión y tus teorías, pero solo yo sé la verdad.

—Hasta ahí reconozco que es verdad —contestó en un tono enigmático que la hizo preguntarse en qué estaría pensando. Y, ahora, relájate. Todavía queda mucho. Intenta descansar. Anoche apenas dormiste.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo lo sabía pero recordó que habían estado atados. Aunque se había dormido enseguida, se había despertado una y otra vez y no había dejado de dar vueltas. Era evidente que también lo había mantenido a él despierto. Después de haberla secuestrado, maniatado y vendado, lo cierto era que no lo lamentaba.

Respiró profundo e intentó relajarse. Cuando la tensión de su cuerpo empezó a disiparse, dejó vagar la mente. ¿Cómo sería tener las riendas de la propia vida, igual que InuYasha? Él era un hombre del desierto, no rendía cuentas a nadie, mientras que ella siempre había tenido que someterse a la voluntad de sus padres. Siempre la estaban llevando de un lado a otro, como si ninguno de los dos la quisiera tener al lado en realidad.

—¿De verdad vives en la Ciudad de los Ladrones? —preguntó medio adormilada.

—Sí, Kagome. Le gustó cómo había pronunciado su nombre. A pesar de los pesares, sonrió.

—¿Toda la vida?

— Sí. Salí unos años cuando estudiaba, pero siempre he vuelto al desierto. Adonde me corresponde—contestó con seguridad envidiable.

— Yo nunca he pertenecido a ningún sitio. Cuando estoy en Japón, mi madre me trata como si fuese un estorbo. Ahora que soy mayor es mejor, pero antes no paraba de quejarse de que no la dejaba moverse libremente, a su antojo.

Lo que no era verdad, porque me dejaba con su doncella. Y en Bahania... Kagome suspiró—.

Bueno, supongo que no le caigo muy bien a mi padre. Cree que soy como ella, pero no es verdad... La gente no suele apreciar las pequeñas cosas que demuestran que tienes raíces en un sitio. Yo las apreciaría si las tuviese.

— Quizá durante diez minutos —contestó InuYasha—. Luego te cansarías de tener que cumplir con el peso de la tradición. Reconócelo, pajarillo, eres una niña mimada.

—No lo soy —replicó con vehemencia—. No me conoces lo suficiente para emitir un juicio así. Claro, es muy sencillo leer un par de cosas, oír un rumor aquí y allá y decidir que soy tal o cual cosa, pero no es agradable vivir una vida como la mía.

—Creo que serías capaz de discutirme hasta el color del cielo.

—No si pudiera verlo.

—Buen intento —InuYasha rió—. Pero no voy a quitarte la venda.

—Tu actitud se merece un escarmiento.

—Puede, pero no serás tú quien me lo dé — contestó él, todavía sonriente—. Vas a estar demasiado ocupada con otras cosas haciéndome de estremeció. ¿De veras pretendía convertirla en su esclava?

—No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? Crees que tengo que aprender la lección y estás dispuesto a enseñármela, ¿no?

— Tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo. Pero no te sorprendas mucho si descubres que no tengo intención de dejarte marchar. No podía asimilarlo. Era una locura. No estaban en el siglo catorce. Hacía siglos que la esclavitud se había abolido en Bahania. Aunque las leyes del desierto tal vez no hubieran cambiado tanto.

—¿Qué... qué esperas exactamente de mí? InuYasha permaneció callado varios segundos. Luego se acercó a ella y susurró.

—Es una sorpresa.

—Apuesto a que no será agradable —murmuró

Un sonido la despertó. Kagome dio un respingo y comprendió que se había quedado dormida. Sintió miedo por un instante: no podía ver. Pero enseguida recordó que estaba vendada y maniatada.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con más miedo que antes. Había mucho ruido alrededor. Oía retazos de conversaciones, gritos, gruñidos, balidos. ¿Balidos? Aguzó el oído y se dio cuenta de que percibía balidos de cabra y los cencerros del ganado. Distinguía un sonido de intercambio de monedas, el olor de carne cocinada, de animales del desierto y aceites perfumados.

—¿Estamos en un mercado?, ¿Vas a venderme?—preguntó con aprensión.

Se sintió helada. Hasta ese momento no había llegado a creerse la gravedad de su situación. Sí, estaba secuestrada por InuYasha, pero este la había tratado bien. De repente todo era distinto. De repente era un objeto. Si InuYasha decidía venderla, no podría impedírselo. Nadie atendería a las protestas de una simple mujer.

—No pienses que tienes que tirarte bajo las ruedas del siguiente carro que pase —contestó con calma InuYasha — Aunque la idea tiene su atractivo, no voy a venderte. Hemos llegado.

-Bienvenida a la Ciudad de los Ladrones.

Kagome escuchó las palabras sin llegar a comprenderlas. ¿No la iba a vender a algún hombre espantoso?, ¿Su vida no corría peligro? Notó los dedos de InuYasha en la nuca y, acto seguido, la venda cayó. Necesitó varios segundos hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz del atardecer. Se quedó maravillada. Había gente por todas partes. Centenares de personas vestidas con atuendos típicos del desierto. Mujeres con cestas y hombres guiando burros. Niños correteando entre la multitud. Los comerciantes anunciaban sus mercancías en los puestos de lo que parecía la avenida principal. Era un poblado, pensó asombrada. O una ciudad. ¿La Ciudad de los Ladrones existía?, ¿Era posible?

—¿Es de verdad? —le preguntó incrédula a InuYasha.

—Por supuesto. Eh..., parece que se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Kagome devolvió la atención hacia la gente y vio que los estaban señalando. De pronto, reparó en lo sucia y despeinada que estaba. Llevaba el manto sobre el regazo, cubriéndole las manos, y un pañuelo ocultaba su cabello Negro Azulado. Aun así, no dejaba de ser una mujer que estaba compartiendo montura con un nombre. Peor aún, tenía facciones occidentales. Su piel no era oscura como las de los nativos y la forma de sus ojos también era especial. Y la de su boca. Nunca había acertado a precisar qué curva de los labios la diferenciaba, pero casi nunca la tomaban por una mujer de Bahania.

— ¡Señora, señora!

Kagome se giró hacia la voz aguda que la llamaba y vio a una niñita que la saludaba. Kagome hizo ademán de saludarla, pero recordó a tiempo que tenía las muñecas atadas. Tuvo que conformarse con asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde guardáis el tesoro? —preguntó—. ¿Puedo verlo?

Antes de que InuYasha pudiera contestar, oyó un sonido peculiar. Un sonido familiar, pero tan fuera de lugar que... Se giró hacia el sonido y se quedó sin respiración. Allí, en un extremo del mercado, había una cascada. Un río fluía perezoso hasta desaparecer tras una curva.

—¿Agua? —preguntó, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Tenemos un manantial subterráneo que cubre nuestras necesidades —la informó InuYasha mientras guiaba el caballo entre el gentío—. En la parte este desaparece. Aquí, riega nuestras cosechas.

Kagome estaba perpleja. En el desierto, el agua era más preciosa que el oro, más que el petróleo incluso. Con agua, podía sobrevivir cualquier civilización. Sin ese bien tan elemental, la vida terminaría enseguida.

—Había leído referencias a un manantial en alguno de los diarios de viajeros — comentó—, pero ninguno hablaba de un río.

—Quizá no tenían permiso para verlo, o decidieron no escribir al respecto.

—Puede. ¿Hace cuánto existe?

—Desde que los primeros nómadas fundaron la ciudad. Kagome apartó la vista del río y la devolvió a la multitud.

—Toda esta gente no pueden ser nómadas. Por definición, preferirían pasar parte del año en el desierto.

—Cierto. Hay algunos que viven permanentemente dentro de los muros de la ciudad. Otros se quedan un tiempo y siguen su camino.

¿Muros? Kagome miró más allá de los límites del mercado y vio el principio de los muros. Solo entonces advirtió que estaban cabalgando por una especie de patio gigante. En efecto, a unos trescientos metros de distancia, se alzaban unos muros de piedra impresionantes.

—No es posible —exclamó estupefacta.

—Y, sin embargo, existe.

Pasaron bajo un arco de madera que daba acceso a las puertas más grandes que jamás había visto, de unos treinta metros de altura. Deseó poder bajar del caballo y examinarlas.

—¿Qué antigüedad tienen? —preguntó, casi sin voz por la emoción—. ¿Cuándo las construyeron?, ¿De dónde es la madera?, ¿Quién las diseñó? ¿Siguen haciendo puertas así?, ¿Se pueden cerrar?

— ¡Cuántas preguntas! —bromeó InuYasha—. Y todavía no has visto la parte más impresionante.

Estaba a punto de preguntar qué podía haber más impresionante que aquel par de puertas cuando divisó un segundo patio. Kagome miró a su alrededor con sumo interés. Los muros seguían rodeando la ciudad. ¿Qué amplitud tendría en total?, ¿Cuánto mediría el perímetro del muro?, ¿Tres kilómetros?, ¿Quince?, ¿Dónde...?

Levantó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas del caballo. InuYasha detuvo al animal y dejó que Kagome mirara lo que se alzaba ante ella: un castillo del mismísimo siglo XII. Intentó hablar, pero no pudo. No estaba segura ni de si estaba respirando. El castillo subía hacia el cielo como una catedral antigua, con sus torres, su foso y su puente levadizo.

Un castillo. Ahí. En medio del desierto. No podía creérselo. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Mientras contemplaba el diseño, advirtió que lo habían construido por partes, que lo habían remodelado, ampliado y vuelto a remodelar. Había influencias occidentales y orientales, ventanas características del siglo XIV junto con torres del XVIII. La gente iba de un lado a otro del puente principal.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó conmocionada—. ¿Cómo habéis mantenido el secreto tantos siglos?

—El paisaje, el sitio... Todo ayuda —InuYasha se encogió de hombros. Kagome miró las piedras color arena del castillo, se fijó en las montañas pequeñas que bordeaban sendos extremos de la ciudad. Sí, tal vez no fuera imposible que pasase desapercibida desde un avión. Al menos con una cámara fotográfica normal.

—Algún gobierno tendrá conocimiento de la ciudad —murmuró, más para sí misma que para InuYasha—. La habrán visto por infrarrojos, en imágenes tomadas desde algún satélite.

— Por supuesto —dijo él — Pero todos coinciden en el interés de mantener en secreto el paradero del enclave. Se pararon justo a la entrada del castillo. Kagome miró a ambos lados y confirmó las descripciones que había leído en los diarios. Estaba justo en medio de la Ciudad de los Ladrones. No había duda. Estaba emocionadísima. ¡Había tantas cosas que estudiar y aprender en un lugar así!

—Desmonto yo primero —dijo InuYasha justo antes de hacerlo.

Kagome esperó a que la ayudara a apearse. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había reunido una multitud a su alrededor. Se sentía sucia y despeinada. Por suerte, apenas le prestaban atención. La gente estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a InuYasha y murmurando. Cuando rodeó el caballo para ayudarla a bajar, varios hombres vestidos con ropa tradicional hicieron una ligera reverencia. Kagome tragó saliva. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Por qué te miran? —preguntó—. ¿Has hecho algo mal?

— ¡Qué negativa! —InuYasha sonrió, puso las manos en la cintura de Kagome y la dejó en el suelo—. Solo me dan la bienvenida.

—No, dar la bienvenida sería saludarte, esto es mucho más.

—Te aseguro que no pasa nada fuera de lo normal. InuYasha echó a andar hacia las escaleras que conducían a la entrada del castillo. La gente se apartaba a su paso y todos se inclinaban ante él. Kagome frenó en seco.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, a sabiendas de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

—Ya te lo he dicho: InuYasha. Esperó, confiado en que Kagome se diera por satisfecha, pero ella permaneció firme. Miró a la muchedumbre que se había agolpado en torno a ellos e insistió:

—Muy bien, InuYasha, ¿qué me estoy perdiendo? —preguntó con cara de pocos amigos. Si no hubiera tenido las manos atadas, las habría colocado sobre las caderas — . Mira, llámame mimada si quieres, pero tonta te aseguro que no soy.

¿Quién eres? —volvió a preguntar, irritada, al ver que InuYasha no contestaba.

Un anciano dio un paso al frente y sonrió. Tenía joroba y apenas le llegaba a

Kagome por la barbilla.— ¿No lo sabes? —dijo el hombre — Es InuYasha, príncipe de los ladrones. Es el señor de la ciudad.

Kagome abrió la boca, la cerró. Había oído hablar de ese príncipe, por supuesto. Era un título tan antiguo como la propia ciudad. —¿Tú? —preguntó incrédula.

— Supongo que tenías que enterarte más tarde o más temprano. Sí, soy el príncipe. Dirijo todo lo que ocurre dentro de estos muros. El desierto es mi reino. Mi palabra es la ley — InuYasha tiró del manto que cubría las manos de Kagome, entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, caminó hasta la entrada del castillo y se giró para hablar a sus súbditos—. Esta es Kagome. La he encontrado en el desierto y la reclamo para mí. Tocadla y habréis exhalado vuestro último suspiro. Kagome maldijo para sus adentros. Todo el mundo la miraba. Sintió que las mejillas se le encarnaban.

—Genial —rezongó—. Amenazas de muerte para los que intenten ayudarme a escapar. Muchas gracias.

—Lo he dicho para protegerte.

— Sí, claro. Además, me estás tratando como si fuese un objeto.

—¿Olvidas que eres mi esclava?

—Lo haría si no me lo recordaras cada dos por tres —contestó malhumorada

Kagome—. Solo falta que me pongas un collar, como hace mi padre con sus gatos.

— Si te portas bien, quizá te trate como tu padre trata a esos gatos.

—Tampoco es que la idea me entusiasme. InuYasha rió mientras entraba en el castillo. Kagome creía que le explotaría la cabeza. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas de golpe. Le costaba asimilarlo todo.

— Si eres el príncipe de los ladrones — ¿de veras llevas robando toda la vida?

—Yo no robo. Esa práctica pasó de moda hace tiempo. Tenemos nuestros propios medios para generar ingresos. Ella quiso preguntar a qué medios se refería, pero antes de formular la pregunta habían entrado en el castillo. Belleza por todas partes. Desde las lisas paredes de piedra hasta los elegantes mosaicos del suelo. Había candelabros de oro, marcos decorados con joyas, cuadros, muebles antiguos. La habitación principal era inmensa, quizá del tamaño de un campo de fútbol. Tenía un mínimo de dos plantas, grandes cristaleras que dejaban pasar la luz. Se giró hacia los candelabros.

—¿No usáis luz eléctrica? —preguntó mientras InuYasha le cortaba la cuerda de las muñecas.

—Apenas. Y nunca en los aposentos. En ese sentido, vivimos como hace siglos.

InuYasha le tomó una mano y tiró de ella. Kagome intentó memorizar todo lo que veía, pero era imposible. Allá donde se giraban sus ojos se encontraba con alguna pieza preciosa, probablemente robada. Había cuadros de pintores antiquísimos. Reconocía el estilo, pero no al artista. Descubrió cuadros que había visto en libros, algunos de los cuales se daban por destruidos hacía tiempo. InuYasha la guió por un laberinto de pasillos, subiendo y bajando escaleras, girando una y otra vez hasta perderla por completo. La gente con la que se cruzaban se paraba a sonreírles y se inclinaban reverentemente. Si le hubiera quedado alguna duda sobre la identidad de su captor, se habría despejado para cuando pararon frente a las puertas de madera. El príncipe de los ladrones. Quién iba a decir que existía... Podía haber sido peor, se dijo mientras InuYasha empujaba una de las puertas. Podía ser el anciano de mal aliento, pensó justo antes de entrar en la habitación.

Y quedarse sin respiración.

Cuando InuYasha la hubo soltado, se giró y dio una vuelta entera en torno a tan espaciosas dependencias. Todos los muebles eran gigantescos. La cama era para seis o siete personas. Había un sofá de aspecto mullido con una tapicería del mismo color granate que la colcha de la cama. Una alfombra oriental de ensueño cubría el suelo y un mosaico exquisito decoraba una de las paredes. La chimenea era tan grande como la biblioteca, que albergaba cientos, quizá miles de libros antiguos. Avanzó hacia los estantes y deslizó los dedos sobre sus lomos.

—¿Están catalogados? —preguntó mientras abría una copia de Hamlet Se quedó impresionada al ver que se trataba de una edición de 1793. En una mesita situada frente a ella podía verse un ejemplar de la Biblia con ilustraciones realizadas a mano. Jamás había visto nada semejante—. InuYasha, ¿eres consciente de lo que tienes aquí? No tiene precio. Son siglos de sabiduría e historia.

—Pediré a alguien que te ayude a instalarte —contestó él tras hacer un gesto de indiferencia con una mano—. Date un baño. Luego te traerán ropa adecuada.

— ¿Adecuada? —repitió Kagome, casi sin poder distraer la atención de los libros.

—Como esclava que eres, tendrás... ciertas responsabilidades. Y tendrás que ponerte ropa que me complazca para cumplirlas.

—Me tomas el pelo, ¿no? —Kagome pestañeó. Dejó el ejemplar de Hamlet en su estante y miró la cama. Tragó saliva—. En..., es un juego, ¿verdad? O sea, soy la princesa Higurashi. Supongo que lo tendrás en cuenta. InuYasha avanzó hacia ella con decisión. Hasta poder tocarla. Cosa que hizo, rozándole una mejilla. —Sé bien quién eres, así que no te hagas la inocente conmigo.

— ¡No me lo hago! —contestó ofendida por la insinuación que se escondía tras el tono de voz que había empleado InuYasha.

—Hay pruebas más que de sobra que documentan el estilo de vida que llevas en Japón.—contestó sonriente él—. Puede que no apruebe lo que hayas hecho, pero pienso aprovecharme de ello... y de ti —añadió al tiempo que le acariciaba el cuello con el pulgar. Kagome sintió como si la caricia se hubiera prolongado hasta el estómago. Estaba demasiado cerca. Casi no podía respirar. Una mezcla de miedo e incredulidad se lo impedía. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba oyendo. No podía...

—No podemos acostarnos —espetó Kagome.

—Seré un amante generoso —prometió él—. Sabré complacerte. No quería que la complaciese, pensó Kagome. Quería que la creyese. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero pestañeó para que no se le saltaran las lágrimas. ¿Para qué protestar? No tenía sentido. InuYasha no le haría caso, estaba convencido de que era una mujer liberada que se acostaba con el primer hombre que se lo propusiera. Si le decía que era virgen, se echaría a reír.

—El placer será todo tuyo —contestó con amargura—. Si de veras te importara lo que quiero, me llevarías de vuelta a mi palacio.

—Puede que más adelante —InuYasha apartó la mano—. Cuando me canse de ti.

Hasta entonces, disfruta de mi casa. Al fin y al cabo, por fin has encontrado lo que buscabas. Estás viviendo en la Ciudad de los Ladrones —añadió justo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Atrapada, se dijo Kagome. Estaba atrapada. No tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba ni conocía a nadie que pudiese ayudarla. Kagome resbaló pared abajo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. InuYasha tenía razón había encontrado lo que buscaba. Lo que le recordó el viejo dicho: el de que había que tener cuidado con lo que uno deseaba. No fuera a ser que lo consiguiera.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

NO PUEDO creérmelo —murmuró Kagome mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo del dormitorio—. Parezco una figurante de una película de jeques de bajo presupuesto.

—El príncipe insistió mucho —dijo con suavidad Ayumi, la criada que InuYasha había enviado para ayudar a Kagome a prepararse. Era una mujer joven, de apenas dieciocho años. Llevaba una túnica recatada  
sobre los pantalones y se había recogido el pelo negro en una mediacola. Seguro que a InuYasha le gustaban las mujeres modosas y obedientes. Seguro que a Ayumi la trataría como a una santa.

Kagome se miró al espejo de nuevo y se obligó a no atragantarse. Llevaba unos pantalones de gasa que se ceñían a la cintura y a los tobillos, salvo por un trocito de tela que ocultaba la zona del pubis, estaba casi desnuda de cintura para abajo. La gasa de los pantalones era casi transparente. Del mismo tejido que la prenda que cubría sus brazos. Lo único que ocultaba sus pechos era una especie de sujetador dorado a modo de top. Ayumi le había recogido el pelo en un moño sobre la cabeza, sujeto con una diadema también dorada.

—Te dejo mientras esperas a nuestro señor —dijo la criada antes de hacer una reverencia.

—Preferiría que te quedases —le dijo Kagome. Dejando de lado la cuestión de la indumentaria, no estaba de humor para que se la comieran. Claro que el príncipe de los ladrones no le pediría su opinión al respecto.

Ayumi no oyó su petición o no se la creyó. O quizá la pobre no podía oponerse a las órdenes de InuYasha. Volvió a inclinarse, se giró y dejó a Kagome sola. La habitación era tan grande que parecía hecha para dar vueltas fue de un extremo a otro maldiciendo a InuYasha, insultándose por haber sido tan temeraria de haber salido sola del palacio. Ojalá no la hubiera sorprendido la tormenta. Ojalá no hubiese perdido el caballo y el camello. Ojalá InuYasha no fuese a obligarla a mantener relaciones sexuales con él. Se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa, pensó, tratando de no perder el sentido del humor. Se esperaba a una mujer con experiencia en la cama y se iba a encontrar con una virgen. Al menos tendría la satisfacción de saber que luego de desflorarla, sí que acabaría fusilado. Aunque apenas la consolaba. Lo que de veras le gustaría sería encontrar la forma de evitar que la mancillase.

Se acercó a la ventana y trató de distraerse contemplando las vistas del patio a sus pies y el mercado a lo lejos. Anochecía. La mayoría de la gente regresaba a sus casas. Deseó poder hacer lo mismo. Se giró para desandar sus pasos.

—Quédate quieta para que pueda mirarte. Las palabras salieron de la nada y la dejaron petrificada del susto. InuYasha acababa de entrar. Había abierto la puerta con el sigilo de un fantasma. Se había aseado, pensó Kagome mientras lo miraba y trataba de calmar el ritmo frenético de su corazón. Se había puesto otros pantalones y una camisa recién planchada. El pelo le brillaba, se había afeitado. Por miedo a leer en ellos lo que estaba pensando, evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Pero no pudo evitar apreciar el perfil elegante de su nariz y su mentón. Si no fuese un secuestrador y un violador en potencia, quizá lo considerara hasta atractivo. Había intentado mirarlo con discreción, pero InuYasha no parecía dispuesto a compartir los mismos buenos modales. De hecho, la miraba como si fuese una yegua a la que estuviese a punto de comprar. La rodeó, la miró con descaro por delante y por detrás, y volvió a pararse frente a ella. Su atención la ponía nerviosa. Se sentía medio desnuda. Tenía miedo, le costaba respirar. Cerró la mano y se clavó las uñas en la palma.

—No puedes hacer esto —dijo, tratando de sonar autoritaria—. Soy una princesa. El castigo por hacerme... eso... te costará la vida. Además, el príncipe de los ladrones le debe lealtad al rey de Bahania. Insultar a su hija de ese modo es insultarlo a él mismo.

—Olvidas que al rey de Bahania le da igual su hija —contestó InuYasha tras cruzarse de brazos.

—Me encantaría olvidarlo, pero no puedo.

—¿De verdad crees que se enfadaría? —le preguntó él al tiempo que daba un paso al frente. Luego le agarró la mano derecha. El contacto la pilló desprevenida. Intentó soltarse, pero no pudo—. Puede que sí, pero no tanto como para matarme —añadió justo antes de echar el cierre a algo pesado alrededor de su muñeca.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar, Kagome vio cómo le ponían otro brazalete en la muñeca izquierda. Llenó los pulmones de aire. Intentó gritar, estaba indignada. Pero no fue capaz. Brazaletes de esclava. — ¡Serás...! -Kagome trató de encontrar algún insulto a la altura de la ofensa, pero no lo encontró—. ¡Cómo te atreves! Antes que arredrarse, InuYasha sonrió.

—Te gustan las tradiciones. Deberías sentirte honrada. ¿Honrada? Kagome miró los brazaletes de oro. No cabía duda de que eran antiguos y tenían un diseño hermoso. Sabía que apretando en algún sitio el mecanismo saltaría y podría quitárselo. También sabía que podía tardar semanas en encontrar el punto justo.

—¿Cómo te atreves! —repitió por fin.

—Me perteneces —InuYasha se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué esperabas?

—No soy un animal al que puedas poner un collar.

—En absoluto: eres una mujer con un brazalete de esclava.

—Te exijo que me los quites —Kagome echó los brazos hacia delante. InuYasha se dio la vuelta y fue hacia una fuente con fruta que había sobre una mesa pegada a la puerta. Agarró una pera, la olió y le dio un mordisco.

— Perdón, ¿hablabas conmigo?

— Odio estos brazaletes—exclamó impotente —. Odio estar aquí. Me niego a ser tu esclava Y te juro que hay ocasiones en que odio ser mujer. Mi padre y mis hermanos no me hacen caso, tú te crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Me niego a que me trates como si fuese un camello.

— ¿Cómo un camello? — InuYasha masticó otro trozo de pera—. Yo respeto muchísimo a los camellos. Están a tu servicio toda la vida y piden muy poco a cambio. No creo que pueda decirse lo mismo de ti —añadió tras mirarla de pies a cabeza. Era demasiado. Kagome gritó. Alcanzó una naranja de la fuente de la fruta y se la arrojó.

— ¡Fuera! —le ordenó—. ¡Fuera de aquí y no vuelvas nunca! InuYasha fue hacia la puerta. Riéndose. ¡ Se estaba riendo de ella! Quería matarlo. Muy despacio.

—¿Lo ves? No estás tan bien educada como los camellos. Me decepcionas. Kagome le tiró una pera y esta chocó contra el marco de la puerta.

—Te veré en el infierno.

—He vivido una vida ejemplar —contestó él—. Así que no creo que acabe en el infierno. Pero trataré de interceder por ti cuando vaya al cielo. Kagome gritó y agarró la fuente entera. Sin dejar de reírse, InuYasha salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, justo antes de que la fuente se estrellara contra la pared. Seguía sonriente cuando entró en la parte más vieja del castillo. Había propuesto remodelarla, pero su madre prefería que siguiese tal como había estado desde hacía siglos. Dobló una esquina y vio un arco que conducía a los antiguos aposentos de las mujeres. Hacía casi veinticinco años que su madre había abierto las puertas del  
harén. Luego las había vendido. Como medían cerca de cinco metros y eran de oro macizo, habían ingresado una suma considerable. Habían invertido el dinero en fundar una clínica para las mujeres de la ciudad. Gracias a ella, contaban con doctores especializados que cuidaban de la salud de las mujeres, Las atendían en el parto y se ocupaban de los niños pequeños, totalmente gratis.

Izayoi, su madre, había dicho que las generaciones que habían vivido y muerto dentro del harén habrían dado su aprobación. InuYasha atravesó el arco. El vestíbulo del harén se había convertido en una sala enorme. Era tarde, el personal se había retirado; pero todavía podía verse una luz en el despacho de su madre. Llamó a su puerta. Izayoi sonrió al verlo. Alta, esbelta, de grandes ojos, tenía una belleza clásica que impactaba a cualquier hombre con gusto. Tenía cuarenta y nueve años, pero parecía mucho más joven. Su cabello era negro, largo y tupido.  
Durante el día llevaba un peinado sofisticado, pero, una vez finalizada la jornada, se lo recogía en una coleta. Eso y la camiseta y los vaqueros que solía llevar la hacían pasar a menudo por una mujer de apenas treinta años.

—El hijo pródigo ha vuelto —bromeó InuYasha mientras se acercaba a darle un beso—. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte esta vez?

—Estaba pensando en quedarme indefinidamente —dijo Izayoi tras apagar el ordenador e invitar a su hijo a que tomara asiento frente a ella—. ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo? InuYasha pensó en la vida monacal que había llevado en los últimos tiempos. Había trabajado tanto que apenas había encontrado resquicios para compañía  
femenina alguna.

— Sobreviviré. Háblame de tu último éxito.

—Hemos vacunado a seis millones de niños —Izayoi sonrió encantada—. Teníamos cuatro millones como meta, pero las donaciones aumentaron más de lo previsto.

-Supongo que gracias a tu capacidad de persuasión. Izayoi dirigía una organización de beneficencia dedicada al cuidado de las mujeres y los niños de todo el mundo. Cuando InuYasha había entrado en el instituto como interno,Izayoi había empezado a ocupar el tiempo libre en la organización, había empezado a viajar y a recaudar fondos para las personas necesitadas.

—No sé a qué se habrá debido tanta generosidad, pero me alegro —dijo Izayoi, e hizo una pausa antes de añadi —: ¿De veras es la princesa Higurashi? InuYasha se dijo que no debería sorprenderse. Las noticias volaban dentro de la ciudad y su madre siempre estaba al comente de todo.—Eso dice.

—Creía que no podías seguir sorprendiéndome, pero está claro que me equivocaba — dijo Izayoi—. Apuesto a que tendrás una explicaron para secuestrar a la hija de un aliado. InuYasha le explicó que se había encontrado a Kagome en el desierto. —Estaba buscando la ciudad. Habría muerto si no la hubiéramos ayudado.

—No niego que os vierais obligados a ayudarla. Lo que no entiendo es por qué la retienes. Tengo entendido que ha entrado en la ciudad montada en tu caballo, maniatada. Contestó Izayoi —. ¿Por qué estaba buscando la ciudad? No creo que esté interesada en sus tesoros. —añadió al ver que InuYasha guardaba silencio

—Lo está. Dice que tiene dos títulos, licenciada en Arqueología y no sé qué en Historia de Bahania. ¿No recuerdas sus estudios? Izayoi sacudió la cabeza como preguntándose en qué se había equivocado para que le saliera un hijo así—. En fin, supongo que es normal. Te habrás fijado en otras cosas.

—Es un incordio de mujer —murmuró InuYasha de pronto—. No solo no sabe que estamos prometidos, sino que es caprichosa, difícil y está criada en Japón.

—Cosa que ya sabías cuando aceptaste el enlace —le recordó con severidad su madre—. No olvides que fue decisión tuya. Yo ni siquiera estaba presente cuando el rey Tukasa se entrevistó contigo.

—No podía negarme sin crear un conflicto. Izayoi no se molestó en contestar. La tradición establecía que InuYasha debía casarse con la hija mayor de Bahania. Sin embargo, podía haberse opuesto, buscar un matrimonio romántico. Pero él no creía en el amor. El propósito del matrimonio no era otro que producir herederos. Nada más.

— Kagome y tú tenéis más cosas en común de las que crees —dijo Izayoi—. Si eres inteligente, intentarás encontrarlas. Y si de veras es caprichosa, apuesto a que tendrá sus razones para las cosas que desea. Te aseguro que tendrás mucho terreno ganado si averiguas sus motivaciones.

—¿Para qué?

—InuYasha, tu felicidad está en juego. ¿No crees que merece la pena esforzarse un poco?

—Kagome no puede hacerme feliz — contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Un hombre inteligente intentaría llevarse bien con su esposa. Si está contenta, será mejor ladre de tus hijos.

—Si al menos fuera más moldeable — murmuró InuYasha—. ¿Por qué permitió el rey Tukasa que se criara en Japón?

-No lo sé. Pero sí que se casó con la madre de Kagome muy rápido. Fue una unión impulsiva. Tengo entendido que, de no ser por Kagome, se habrían divorciado a los pocos meses. . Al parecer, cuando por fin se decidieron a hacerlo, la madre quiso llevársela a Japón y él no se opuso.-¿Cómo fue capaz de dejar que se llevaran a su hija? —

InuYasha negó con la cabeza.—. La ley Bahania ordena que los descendientes permanezcan con el padre.

—Puede que el rey se equivocara —contestó Izayoi—. Hay hombres muy tontos. Sé de uno que no quiere ni molestarse en conocer a su futura esposa. Uno que da por sentado que no va a poder ser feliz con ella. Y todo al cabo de unas pocas horas de conocerla.

—¿No me digas? —repuso InuYasha con ironía—. De acuerdo. Tienes razón. Pasaré más tiempo con Kagome antes de emitir un juicio sobre ella. Aunque estoy convencido de que no me satisfará.

— Si vas con esa idea en la cabeza, seguro que no —respondió su madre. InuYasha consideró las palabras de Izayoi. Era una mujer inteligente, siempre había querido lo mejor para él. De pequeño lo había colmado de mimos. Y había sabido retirarse llegado el momento de que aprendiera de la vida y experimentara por su cuenta. Era excepcional, amable, bella. Y, sin embargo, siempre había vivido sola.

—¿Fue por mí? Izayoi tardó varios segundos en adivinar a qué se refería. Por fin se levantó, rodeó la mesa y le rozó una mejilla.

—Eres mi hijo y te quiero con todo el corazón. Las razones por las que no me casé no tienen que ver contigo.

—Entonces fue culpa de él.

—InuYasha —dijo ella en tono de advertencia.

—No entiendo por qué defiendes a ese hombre —murmuró, nervioso, poniéndose de pie.

—Porque hay cosas que no puedes entender. No tenía sentido seguir adelante. Habían mantenido la misma discusión decenas de veces. De modo que InuYasha le besó las mejillas y le prometió que cenaría con ella a finales de la semana. Luego se marchó. Pero seguía enojado. Tal vez se equivocara, pero siempre había odiado a su padre.

Treinta y un años atrás, el rey Inu no Taisho de El Bañar había llegado a la Ciudad de los Ladrones. Izayoi, hija única del príncipe de los ladrones, acababa de cumplir los dieciocho. A falta de un hijo heredero, la tradición exigía tener un hijo de un rey de algún reino vecino. El padre de Izayoi había elegido al rey Inu no Taisho, el cual la había seducido, la había dejado embarazada y después la había abandonado con el bebé. Desde entonces, nunca había reconocido su unión con ella ni a su hijo. De hecho, InuYasha no se había enterado de quien era su padre hasta que llegó a la adolescencia. Pero saber la verdad solo había servido para empeorar la situación. Había intentado reunirse con el rey Inu no Taisho, pero este se había mantenido distante, dejando claro que no tenía el interés en su hijo bastardo.

InuYasha se detuvo en medio del pasillo. No debía envenenarse con aquellos recuerdos. Así que se obligó a serenarse. Con los años, había aprendido a calmarse y olvidarse de su pasado. Reanudó la marcha sin fijarse en los cuadros y las estatuas que decoraban salas y pasillos. Atravesó un par de puertas y entró en la parte «comercial» del castillo. En el interior de un anexo construido en el siglo XIV, había varias oficinas y un centro de seguridad con ordenadores, faxes y teléfonos que no paraban de sonar. Pensó en Kagome, encerrada en el dormitorio, y sonrió. ¿Qué le lanzaría a la cabeza si descubría lo que había en esa parte del castillo? Tal vez, si era buena, algún día se la enseñaría. Saludó con un gesto de la cabeza a su ayudante y entró en su despacho.  
Una mesa en ele dominaba el centro de la pieza. En un extremo, unas puertas correderas comunicaban con un patio. No reparó en la vista ni en la luz parpadeante del contestador ni en los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa. Descolgó el teléfono directamente y le pidió a la operadora que le pusiera con el rey de Bahania. Por poco que le interesara Kagome, agradecería saber que su hija había sobrevivido a su aventura en el desierto.

—InuYasha, ¿eres tú? —preguntó una voz familiar al otro lado del aparato.

— Sí. Ayer encontramos a la princesa Higurashi. Había perdido el caballo y un camello en una tormenta de arena.

—Se marchó sin decir nada a nadie. Típico de ella — Tukasa suspiró—. Me alegra saber que está a salvo.

—No parece informada de nuestro compromiso —dijo InuYasha mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa del despacho.

—Cierto, cierto. Cuando empecé a explicarle que había concertado su matrimonio, se puso a gritar y salió de la habitación sin darme a tiempo a que la pusiera al corriente de los detalles — explicó Tukasa—. Es una cría. Le falta cabeza, parece boba. A veces temo por la seguridad de sus futuros hijos. Supongo que, ahora que la conoces, no querrás seguir adelante con la unión. InuYasha había oído que el rey de Bahania no prestaba apenas atención a su hija, pero jamás habría imaginado que fuera a insultarla de ese modo. Aunque nunca habría escogido a Kagome como esposa, no le había dado la impresión de que fuese boba. Todo lo contrario, a decir verdad. Tal vez se le había pasado por la cabeza deshacer el matrimonio, pero le molestaba que Tukasa hubiese dado por sentado que la rechazaría.

—Todavía no he tomado una decisión definitiva —contestó por fin.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. No es que estemos ansiosos por tenerla de vuelta en el palacio.

Comentaron un asunto concerniente a la seguridad de ambos reinos y colgaron. Kagome había sugerido que su vida en palacio no era agradable, pero InuYasha no había sospechado el concepto que su padre tenía de ella. Lo cual explicara algunas cosas.

—Pareces pensativo. ¿Vamos a la guerra? InuYasha miró al hombre alto de pelo negro que se había parado a la entrada del despacho Takeda, ex agente de las Fuerzas Aérea de Estados Unidos y director de seguridad, avanzó y se sentó frente a InuYasha

—No tiene pinta —le dijo este a su amigo. Aunque el rey Tukasa insiste en juntar los ejércitos.

En los últimos tiempos, se había ido demostrando que las cámaras de vigilancia a distancia y las patrullas irregulares de nómadas no eran suficientes para garantizar la seguridad del desierto. Los campos petrolíferos cada vez eran más vulnerables y el rey Tukasa le había propuesto a InYasha unir las fuerzas aéreas de ambos reinos. Miroku era el responsable de los contactos diplomáticos con Bahania. InuYasha sabía que no era habitual delegar un puesto de tanta importancia en un extranjero. Pero Miroku se había ganado su confianza sobradamente. El agente tenía una cicatriz causada por un cuchillo con el que habían intentado matar a InuYasha. A cambio, InuYasha le había concedido el título de jeque y el pueblo lo había aceptado como uno más.

—Corren rumores sobre una esclava en palacio —dijo el agente con expresión divertida—. Se comenta que la encontraste en el desierto y la has guardado para ti.

—No hace ni cuatro horas que he vuelto — dijo InuYasha tras consultar el reloj—. ¿Cuándo le has enterado?

—Hace tres horas y media.

—Las noticias vuelan.

—Tengo buenas fuentes —Miroku se encogió de hombros—. ¿Es verdad? Nunca pensé que te fuera lo de tener esclavas.

—Y no me va. InuYasha dudó. Hasta entonces nadie sabía la verdadera identidad de Kagome, y prefería que siguiera siendo así. Pero si esta llegaba a necesitar protección, Miroku era el hombre adecuado para velar por su seguridad.

—Se llama Kagome. Es la hija de Tukasa.

—¿La mujer con la que estás prometido? — preguntó Miroku.

— La misma. Sabe que han concertado su matrimonio, pero desconoce los detalles. No quiero que la gente se entere de quién es.

— Ni que ella sepa quién eres tú.

—Exacto.

— Sabía que este trabajo sería interesante cuando acepté el puesto —comentó Miroku— . Estoy deseando conocerla.

InuYasha sabía que su amigo no había dicho nada con segundas intenciones, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Estaba irritado? ¿Por qué? Miroku nunca se interesaría por Kagome y, aunque así fuera, a él le daría igual. Kagome no era más que un estorbo, ¿no?— Seguro que no tardarás en encontrártela —dijo InuYasha mientras se ponía de pie—. Le daré instrucciones de que no salga de sus aposentos, pero estoy seguro de que no me hará caso. Si te la encuentras dando vueltas, devuélvela a su habitación, por favor.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Miroku.

—A prepararme para la batalla. Si voy a casarme con la princesa Higuashi, primero habrá que domarla.

Continuara...

**Porfin actualize y mil disculpas si no lo hize este fin, la razon es que estuve unos dias de viaje y regresaba tarde y cansadisima pero ya he vuelto y ahora si estare actualizando lo mas rapido que pueda.**

**una cosita mas en esta historia no aparecerá Sango . si lo se es triste puesto que adoro a Sango pero tengo una muy buena razon para no meterla en la historia sucede, que el personaje de miroku en la historia original tiene su propio romance (en otra historia no en esta)perooo adivinen con quien psss si con SANGO! quien se descubre que ella es la media hermana de kagome! siiii en esa historia tambien sale un poquitin kag e inu, es por ese motivo que no la metere.**

**si gustan puedo adaptar la historia a la pareja mirokuxsango despues de terminar este fic! solo avisen!jeje**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO CINCO**

INUYASHA entró en los aposentos de Kagome a las diez de la mañana siguiente. Le había dejado la noche para que asumiera su nueva situación, aunque no creía que fuese a aceptarla. Sorprendentemente, tenía ganas de verla, sabía que protestaría y le tiraría a la cabeza todo cuanto estuviese a su alcance, librarían una batalla dialéctica feroz y, aunque él acabaría ganándola, lo obligaría a pelear para alzarse con la victoria. Seguía sonriendo cuando abrió la puerta de dependencias. Pero antes de entrar, un sexto sentido que le había salvado la vida en más una ocasión, le recomendó precaución. Vaciló antes de dar otro paso al frente, el tiempo justo para esquivar un violento ataque. Kagome se había lanzado contra él, con un pequeño cuchillo para pelar fruta en el brazo derecho. InuYasha la sujetó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo.

—Bájame —gritó ella. InuYasha la cargó hasta la cama y la lanzó sobre el colchón sin ceremonias. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, se tumbó encima de ella, inmovilizándole las piernas con sus propios muslos y agarrándole ambas muñecas con las manos. Kagome forcejeó, pero no consiguió zafarse.

—Buenos días, esclava —la saludó él, mirando sus ojos chocolates y apretándole la muñeca derecha hasta hacerle soltar el cuchillo—. ¿De verdad creías que te ibas a librar de mí tan fácilmente?

—No —murmuró ella—. No es más que un cuchillo para pelar fruta. En realidad, no podía herirte. Solo era una forma de protestar por tenerme recluida como esclava.

—Podías haber mostrado tu disconformidad de alguna manera más pacífica. Convocando una manifestación o declarándote en huelga, por ejemplo.

—Me pareció mejor el cuchillo —contestó Kagome entre dientes. InuYasha contuvo una sonrisa. Lo había atacado. Demostraba valor por su parte y él siempre había respetado a las personas valientes. A sabiendas  
de que no lo vencería y de que podría enfurecerlo, se había arriesgado... aunque sin mucha destreza. Respiró profundo y percibió el aroma que emanaba de la piel de Kagome. Como no le había dejado más ropa, se había visto obligada a ponerse el mismo modelo absurdo del día anterior. Casi transparente. El top estaba tan apretado que sus pechos parecían a punto de saltar por encima. InuYasha se preguntó cómo sabrían sus pezones y qué tal sería hacerle el amor. Se excitó de inmediato. Pero decidió no hacer caso a la presión de las ingles. Aunque no fuera virgen, no podía poseerla así como así. Además, estaba la cuestión del matrimonio. Si se acostaba con ella, sellaría el enlace. Y todavía no estaba seguro de si quería que este se produjera.

Para ser una esclava no eres muy obediente —comentó. Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada mientras seguía revolviéndose debajo de InuYasha. Este no entendía que no se diera cuenta del placer que le causaban sus  
movimientos.

No me diste ninguna instrucción — replicó ella—. Así que no puedo haber desobedecido que no se me ha ordenado. Se sobreentiende que las esclavas no desean atacar a su señor. Desde el punto de vista de la esclava no sobreentiende tanto

—En eso tienes razón —contestó InuYasha tras considerar la respuesta de Kagome—. A partir de ahora te daré instrucciones precisas. No quiero que me ataques de ninguna manera —añadió antes de retirarse de la cama y ponerse de pie.

— Mi parte desobediente quizá tenga algunas objeciones al respecto.

—Seguro que sí. Pero espero que te esfuerces por complacerme y seas la esclava servil que quiero —InuYasha anduvo hasta una pared y tiró de un cordón de seda—. Me apetece bañarme.

— Tú mismo —replicó ella—. ¿O es que crees que voy a beber de la bañera para saber si el agua está a buena temperatura?

—No, vas a bañarme. Kagome se quedó pálida.

—No lo dirás en serio —dijo tras levantarse de la cama.

—Muy en serio. Abrió la boca de nuevo, pero no dijo nada. InuYasha estudió su expresión desconcertada. No podía estar tan asombrada como parecía. Miró la curva de sus pechos, bajó después hacia las caderas y finalmente deslizó los ojos por sus largas, casi desnudas piernas. Ninguna mujer criada como la habían criado a ella, con una cara y un cuerpo tan atractivos podía ser inocente. Kagome pretendía engañarlo. De acuerdo, pensó justo antes de oír que llamaban a la puerta. Le seguiría el juego... mientras le apeteciese.  
Kagome se dijo que aquello no podía estar pasándole. No podía estar vestida como una chica de un harén. InuYasha no podía estar pidiéndole que lo bañara. Pero, por mucho que retrocediese hacia el fondo de la habitación, Ayumi apareció y asintió con la cabeza cuando InuYasha le ordenó que llevara una bañera y agua caliente. Era como si siguiesen en el siglo XIX, pensó, incapaz de asimilar que no hubiese agua corriente para bañarse. Ella misma se había bañado el día anterior gracias al agua con que varios sirvientes le habían llenado la bañera.

—InuYasha, tienes que estar bromeando — insistió Kagome—. Con lo del baño. Estás perfectamente limpio.

— Venga, no te hagas la virgencita conmigo no le estoy pidiendo que nos acostemos, solo que juguemos un poco. Lo pasarás bien —InuYasha le guiñó un ojo y bajó la voz—. Te lo prometo.

—¿Y si resulta que no me estoy haciendo la virgen? Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero eso no cambia la realidad —contestó Kagome y InuYasha enarcó las cejas. Genial. No la creía—. Eres como todos: prefieres creerte las cosas horribles que publican los periódicos y las revistas antes que conocer la verdad. InuYasha no respondió. Minutos después se abrió la puerta y entraron varios criados con cubos de agua humeante. Situaron una bañera vacía frente a la chimenea, la llenaron y los dejaron a solas.

—Estoy listo —dijo InuYasha.

—Pues ya somos dos —respondió ella sin moverse un centímetro.

—Kagome, no me hagas enfadar.

—¿O qué?, ¿Me azotarás?, ¿Me encadenarás? ¿Me matarás de hambre?

—No tengo intención de agredirte, pero si agotas mi paciencia, me veré obligado a recordarte que me perteneces. Soy un amo justo, pero espero que mis súbditos me obedezcan. A ella le picaban los ojos, pero se negó a que la viera llorar. No quería darle esa satisfacción a InuYasha. Si insistía en que lo bañara, lo bañaría. Si luego intentaba algo, pelearía, sacaría las uñas y gritaría hasta que InuYasha lamentase no haberla dejado morir en el desierto.  
Levantó la cabeza, avanzó hasta la bañera y lo miró a los ojos. —¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Nada hasta que me haya desnudado. La determinación de Kagome se disolvió como un azucarillo en agua hirviendo. Dio un paso atrás y retiró la mirada al ver que InuYasha empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

—No exageres —dijo él sonriente—. Seguro que hasta una princesa virgen habrá visto el torso desnudo de un hombre.

—Sí, claro —contestó Kagome. Pero no estando a solas con el hombre, pensó mientras se obligaba a mirarlo.Él se quitó la camisa despacio, como si pudiera encontrar excitante el proceso. No podía estar más equivocado. Estaba deseando que se la quitase cuanto antes para terminar lo más rápido posible y poder quedarse otra vez a solas. Pero no, InuYasha tenía que quitarse la camisa centímetro a centímetro, destapando lentamente los impresionantes músculos de sus brazos. Una cicatriz interesante marcaba su hombro izquierdo, y una segunda se extendía por la zona de las costillas.

—¿Otro intento de homicidio? —preguntó Kagome

—Una mala experiencia en el desierto. Era joven, incauto y salí solo. Me vi rodeado por un grupo poco amistoso. La idea de matarme les parecía atractiva— respondió con naturalidad. Kagome sintió un escalofrío. Ya fuera verdad ya una invención para informarla de los peligros del desierto, tomó nota de la advertencia. Aunque la mayoría de los nómadas eran personas hospitalarias que solo atacaban si se las provocaba, había renegados sin el menor respeto hacia las leyes, capaces de matar con la facilidad con la que un caballo se espanta las moscas  
con la cola.

—Sobreviviste —se limitó a responder.

— Una lástima, ¿verdad? —se burló InuYasha—. Aunque quizá termines celebrándolo.

—Lo dudo. InuYasha se llevó la mano hacia el cinturón de los pantalones. Kagome desvió la  
mirada. Se entretuvo recolocando la fuente de la fruta encima de la mesa. Solo cuando lo oyó meterse en el agua, se atrevió a darse la vuelta. Demasiado rápido. InuYasha no se había sentado todavía. Estaba de pie, totalmente desnudo. Cara a cara. Kagome parpadeó y trató de girarse, pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecer. Tampoco lograba dejar de mirarlo. InuYasha seguía de pie, como si nada extraordinario hubiese ocurrido, con los brazos relajados y una pierna un poco por delante de la otra. Ella se dijo que si no era capaz de dejar de mirar, al menos podía mirar hacia otra parte. Pero no. Tenía los ojos clavados en su parte más masculina. La parte que, hasta ese momento, había sido un misterio absoluto para ella. Tenía caderas estrechas, piernas largas y potentes. Una mata de vello dividía su estómago y conducía hacia la zona que más quería evitar. Su... masculinidad se parecía mucho a lo que había visto en varias estatuas y cuadros, aunque en directo resultaba más intimidante. Y no paraba de crecer. ¿Se suponía que esa parte del hombre tenía que entrar dentro de ella? Kagome trató de calmarse. Se consideraba una mujer moderna, pero ser virgen y encontrarse frente a un hombre desnudo por primera vez la hacía sentirse... azorada.

—Quizá debería haber pedido un baño frío —dijo InuYasha mientras se sentaba—. Puedes empezar a bañarme cuando quieras.

—¿Y si no quiero nunca? —respondió Kagome. ¿Bañarlo? Tenía que estar gastándole una broma. No podía tocarlo. No estando desnudo. Y mucho menos ahí.

—Te lo diré de otro modo, Kagome: te ordeno que me bañes ahora mismo. Agarra la esponja y empieza ya. Suspiró. Tenía que reconocer que tenía estilo ordenando. Miró la distancia hasta la puerta. Podría huir antes de que él saliera del baño. Pero estaba convencida de que, desnudo o no, la seguiría y terminaría dándole alcance. Y después sería peor. Además, aun en el caso de que lograra escapar, nadie la ayudaría. La dejarían dando vueltas por el castillo, vestida con aquella ropa transparente.

—Ojalá me hubieras dejado en el desierto — gruñó Kagome—. Me las habría arreglado por mi cuenta.

—Estarías muerta — InuYasha la miró—. Es mejor ser mi esclava que estar muerta.

—Tal vez —Kagome agarró la esponja y la pastilla de jabón que Ayumi había dejado sobre una mesita junto a la bañera y se situó detrás de InuYasha—. Échate hacia delante, voy a lavarte la espalda.

—No es la parte que más me interesa.

—No digo que no, pero es la que voy a hacer primero.

—Aja, o sea que es para crear tensión. Se nota que sabes jugar. Pero aquello no era un juego en absoluto para Kagome. No pudo evitar ruborizarse. Hundió la esponja en el agua y la frotó contra el jabón. InuYasha se inclinó para que pudiera deslizar la esponja por su espalda.

—Sería más fácil si te metieras en la bañera conmigo —la provocó. De pronto ella se imaginó desnuda dentro del agua. Sintió un hormigueo en su interior. Pero trató de sonar calmada:

—Si eso es todo lo que se te ocurre para seducirme, la verdad es que no me impresionas. InuYasha soltó una risotada. Cuando notó que Kagome había terminado de lavarle la espalda, se recostó contra la bañera y sacó el brazo izquierdo.

—Puede que no seas muy buena esclava, pero me resultas divertida.

—Pues disfruta, disfruta. Mi misión en esta vida es servirte —ironizó ella mientras pasaba la esponja por el brazo de InuYasha—. Y, mientras charlamos del lugar que ocupo en tu universo, ¿qué tal si hablamos de mi ropa? ¿No podría ponerme algún vestido, unos vaqueros incluso? ¿De dónde demonios has sacado estas gasas? InuYasha se giró, la miró a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que Kagome se echó hacia atrás.

—A mí me parece que estás irresistible — murmuró.

—Pues a mí me parecen un espanto.

—Seré razonable — InuYasha bajó la vista hacia los pechos de Kagome—. Tomaré una decisión después del baño. Si tú me complaces ahora, puede que yo te complazca luego. Ella sintió un escalofrío. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que no estaban hablando de la ropa que llevaba. Sabía lo que InuYasha pensaba de ella. Era fácil,  
pues era evidente que había leído lo que habían escrito sobre su persona en las revistas y los periódicos. Verdades a medias, hechos tergiversados y mentiras sin el menor fundamento. La prensa daba una imagen equivocada de ella, como si se pasara la vida de fiesta en fiesta y se acostara con un hombre tras otro. La juzgaban por el estilo de vida de su madre. No era justo.

—Kagome, pareces enfadada. ¿En qué piensas? Ella negó con la cabeza. De ninguna manera se sinceraría con el hombre que la había secuestrado. Se movió al otro lado de la bañera y alcanzó el brazo derecho.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste? —le preguntó tras rozar con el pulgar una cicatriz.

—Un navajazo. Creo que tenía diez años. Fui al mercado de Bahania solo. Un error.

—Antes dijiste que saliste solo al desierto. — Kagome frunció el ceño—. ¿Es que te pasabas la vida buscando camorra?

—Sí. Y solía encontrarla —contestó con una mezcla de humor y enojo.

—Pensaba que crecer aquí sería divertido.

—En general era feliz. Pero había veces en que me hartaba de tantas leyes. Mi abuelo era muy cariñoso, pero también muy estricto.

—¿Y qué pensaba él de lo de tener esclavos?

—Estaba en contra.

—¿De veras? —Kagome soltó la esponja—. Supongo que no estará por aquí cerca.

—No, murió hace cinco años.

—Lo siento —Kagome se puso de rodillas y le rozó el brazo humedecido—. No pretendía faltarle al respeto.

—Lo sé, no hacía falta que te disculparas. La verdad es que lo echo de menos. Me gustaría que siguiese con nosotros. Hasta su muerte yo no era más que el heredero de la ciudad. Tenía más libertad. Ahora tengo muchas responsabilidades.

—¿Qué estructura de gobierno tiene la ciudad? — se interesó Kagome—. ¿Existe un parlamento o algo parecido?

—Hay un órgano consultivo que me asesora. Pero no tienen más poder que el que yo les conceda. Soy el soberano absoluto.

—Qué suerte tengo.

—Siempre puedes apelar a mi madre. Tiene mucha influencia sobre mí.

—Puede que no sea el mejor momento— contestó Kagome tras apuntar hacia la bañera—. Se formaría una idea equivocada.

—Yo creo que entendería de sobra lo que pretendo —repuso InuYasha con voz ronca.

— Ya..., bueno, quizá en otro momento — Kagome tragó saliva—. Cuando lleve una ropa con la que me sienta más cómoda —añadió justo antes de que InuYasha le agarrara una mano y la posara sobre su torso.

—Yo, en realidad, preferiría verte sin nada de ropa.

Se sentía como un pajarillo atrapado ante la mirada inquisitiva de una cobra. Quería salir corriendo, pero era incapaz de moverse. Sus dedos se enredaron en el vello del pecho de InuYasha, cuyo corazón se aceleró contra la palma de la mano de Kagome. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o InuYasha se estaba acercando a ella? Le tembló el cuerpo entero y supo que si hubiera estado de pie, las rodillas no la habrían sostenido. Los ojos de InuYasha eran dos llamas. El fuego de esa mirada estaba derritiendosus resistencias. Cuando él clavó la vista en su boca, Kagome tuvo la certeza de que la besaría. ¿Cómo sería dejarse besar por un hombre así? InuYasha daría por sentado que sabría manejarse en ese tipo de situaciones íntimas. Seguro que la consideraba una mujer experimentada cuando, en realidad, la mayoría de las adolescentes sabían más que ella. Porque nunca la habían besado. No al menos como en los libros. InuYasha leyó las distintas emociones que se reflejaban en los ojos de Kagome: curiosidad y temor, confusión, deseo. Una combinación que lo intrigaba... y lo despistaba. Si no estuviera seguro de lo contrario, habría terminado por creer que era tan inocente como aseguraba. Pero no era posible. Había crecido en Japón. Y llevaba una vida alocada. Estaba al corriente de las fiestas a las que ella asistía, de los hombres con los que la habían relacionado. Y, sin embargo, la semilla de la duda había germinado. InuYasha quería averiguar la verdad.

Le acarició una mejilla con una mano y, con la otra, condujo los dedos de Kagome bajo el agua hasta su erección. Pero nada más entrar en contacto con él, ella dio un respingo y se retiró como si se hubiese quemado. Se puso colorada.

—Vas a tener que terminar de bañarte solo—dijo con voz trémula—. No puedo seguir con esto. Interesante, pensó InuYasha. Tal vez no fuese virgen, pero tampoco tenía tanta experiencia como había creído. Podía fingir algunas cosas, pero ni el rubor de las mejillas ni la expresión azorada de su rostro podían simularse.

—Acércame la toalla —dijo mientras se preparaba bpara levantarse. Al ver que Kagome no se movía, suspiró—. Si quieres voy yo, desnudo. Si no, tráemela y no mires. Kagome obedeció y le dio la espalda mientras InuYasha salía del agua. Después de cubrirse, recogió su ropa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Esta noche cenaremos juntos —la informó—. Bien vestidos. Kagome lo miró indecisa, como si no comprendiera el motivo de aquella cena. Tampoco InuYasha lo entendía. Era como si quisiera conocer a la princesa Higurashi. Tal vez no fuera la mujer por la que la había tomado en un principio.

* * *

— ¿A un instituto femenino? —preguntó asombrado InuYasha. Kagome apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué te crees? Las madres también intentan proteger a sus hijas. Además, hay estudios que demuestran que las mujeres aprenden más cuando no van a colegios mixtos.

—No lo niego —contestó él—. Pero no tenía ni idea de que hubieras asistido a un centro así.

—Tampoco te lo habrías creído —Kagome arrugó la nariz—. Tú solo quieres leer que he estado en fiestas salvajes y he salido con un montón de chicos. Esas historias son mucho más interesantes que la verdad. Era cierto, admitió InuYasha. Debía reconocer que se había precipitado al dar por sentado lo peor respecto a Kagome. InuYasha miró a la mujer que tenía delante. A modo de concesión, le había pedido a Ayumi que le llevara un vestido azul cobalto. Sus mangas eran tan largas y el escote tan recatado que hasta el más severo de los padres le habría dado su aprobación. Y, sin embargo, a InuYasha le resultaba de lo más sensual. La seda cubría las curvas de Kagome, pero no ocultaba su existencia. Se había soltado el pelo y este le caía alrededor de los hombros. Su larga melena negra azulada lo tentaban. Estaba deseando enredar los dedos para descubrir si era tan suave como parecían.

—Así que no has llevado una vida desenfrenada en Japón —dijo InuYasha mientras alcanzaba una fresa de un cuenco que había entre los dos.

—Todos esos rollos sobre mis aventuras con los hombres son mentira —contestó ella, de nuevo ruborizada—. Es por mi madre. A ella sí le gusta coquetear.

—¿Te molesta?

—Al principio se me hacía raro — Kagome se encogió de hombros — . Siempre había un hombre distinto a su lado. Yo echaba de menos a mi padre, pero ella no quería hablarme de él. Y cuando estaba con él, no podía hablar de ella, por supuesto. Siempre quise encontrarle un marido y que volviera a casarse. Pero mi madre decía que ya había pasado por un matrimonio y que no cometería dos veces el mismo error... Luego, cuando cumplí catorce años, me dijo que ya iba siendo hora de que me echase novio —añadió tras servirse en el plato una rodaja de pina. InuYasha había oído muchas historias sobre la madre de Kagome, pero jamás habría imaginado que presionaría a su propia hija para que se echara novio.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que me parecía que la vida no solo consistía en celebrar fiestas. A mí me gustaba estudiar. Sobre todo, desde que entré en la universidad. Pero mi madre nunca terminó de creérselo. Lo curioso es que tuve una media de sobresaliente en toda la carrera, lo que me obligaba a pasar muchas horas estudiando. Si hacías la cuenta, era matemáticamente imposible sacar tiempo para estudiar y para asistir a todas esas fiestas. Pero nadie se molestó en hacer ese pequeño cálculo. Realmente interesante, pensó InuYasha. Kagome era una caja de sorpresas. Y algunas estaban resultando muy agradables.

—Puede que, después de todo, no fuera un error rescatarte del desierto.

—Gracias —contestó Kagome en tono irónico—. No imaginas lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras

Continuara...

**UUUY YA EMPIEZAN A LLEVARSE MEJOR JEJEJE PRONTO VERÁN MAS ESCENAS COMO ESAS MAS ADELANTE JEJEJE ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO BESOS... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo seis**

ERES un tanto impertinente —dijo InuYasha mientras alcanzaba otra fresa—. Las esclavas deben ser más dóciles. No me gusta que las mujeres sean sarcásticas.

—Y a mí no me gusta que me secuestren, ¿te enteras? —contestó Kagome, complacida por el duelo dialéctico que estaba librando con el príncipe de los ladrones. Sin duda, el hecho de estar bien vestida le daba seguridad. Desnuda habría perdido de antemano.

—No te quejes: te lo estás pasando de cine en mi ciudad. Especialmente conmigo —repuso él—. ¿O acaso preferirías conocer a tu prometido?

—¿Cómo sabes lo del anciano alitósico? — preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —InuYasha estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—El príncipe al que me ha prometido mi padre. Es un viejo horrible.

—¿Cómo sabes que es horrible?

—Porque mi padre nunca se ha preocupado por mí. Para él no es más que una alianza, no un matrimon —Kagome se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que tú eres algo mejor, tampoco mucho. Pero al menos no te huele el aliento. Bueno, ¿cómo sabes que estoy prometida?

—He oído rumores —InuYasha le acercó una fresa—. Volviendo al tema de antes, ¿entonces no ibas a las fiestas de tu madre?

—No si podía evitarlo. Somos distintas. A veces me cuesta creer que seamos de la misma sangre. Aunque me cae bien. A veces pienso que me encontró debajo de una piedra y me llevó a casa.

— He visto fotos de tu madre —comentó él—. Tú eres más atractiva. InuYasha la tenía secuestrada, se recordó Kagome. La había maniatado en el desierto, la había obligado a vestir una ropa indecente. Seguía con los brazaletes de esclava puestos y a saber qué otras torturas le tenía preparadas. De modo que debía darle igual que la considerase más guapa que su madre. Pero no le resultaba indiferente.

— Sí, es curioso, ¿no? —murmuró mientras doblaba la servilleta sobre el regazo para no mirarlo Estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, en el cuarto de Kagome. Les habían servido la cena en una mesa baja, rodeada de cojines a modo de asiento. Cuando Ayumi le había anunciado con una reverencia que el gran InuYasha tendría la deferencia de cenar con ella, Kagome había pensado en mostrarle su gratitud tirándole los platos a la cabeza. Pero, por alguna razón, al final no había encontrado el momento adecuado. Quizá porque le gustaba tener a alguien con quien hablar. Al fin y al cabo, en el palacio de Bahania no tenía amigos con quienes hacerlo.

—Aparte de en Japón , ¿estudiabas también cuando estabas con tu padre? —preguntó InuYasha.

—No, solo pasaba los veranos con él. Se desembarazaba de mí dejándome al cuidado de alguna criada —Kagome suspiró. Pensar en su padre siempre la entristecía—. A veces eran de otros países, y eso era interesante. Podía aprender algo sobre sus costumbres y un poco de su idioma... Pero no era fácil. Vivir entre los dos mundos es más complicado de lo que la gente pueda pensar. Todos los veranos tardaba varios días en acostumbrarme al palacio y lo distinto que era todo aquí. Mi padre estaba ocupado gobernando y formando a mis hermanos. Me sentía fuera de lugar. Y en ningún momento bienvenida.

— Una casa de hombres —dijo InuYasha—. Apuesto a que no sabían qué hacer contigo.

—Eso lo entiendo, aunque al principio solo sentía que no me querían. Pasaba muchas horas leyendo sobre la historia de Bahania y hablando con los criados. En cuanto empezaba a sentir que me había hecho un hueco en el palacio, tenía que volver a Japón. Y allí tenía que pasar por el mismo proceso de adaptación. Mis amigos hablaban de todo lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones, pero yo no sabía qué contar. ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿«Estuve en mi palacio y jugué a que era una princesa»? —Kagome arrugó la nariz—. Desde fuera suena bien, pero no era feliz. Además, en el fondo no quería que supieran quién era. Ellos solo sabían que visitaba a mi padre, pero ignoraban que fuese el rey de Bahania... ¿Te aburro? —preguntó de pronto, incómoda por la intensa mirada de InuYasha.

—En absoluto —contestó este—. Tu historia me resulta familiar. Yo también crecí atrapado entre dos mundos.  
Se interrumpió como si no fuese a decir nada más, pero Kagome permaneció callada. No podía imaginar qué podía tener en común con el príncipe de los ladrones. InuYasha dejó vagar la mirada en un punto perdido de la puerta. Kagome se preguntó qué estaría viendo.

—Yo era un niño del desierto —arrancó por fin—. Aprendí a andar y a montar a caballo al mismo tiempo y los días se me iban con los demás niños de la ciudad. Nos divertíamos mucho, primero dentro de los muros protectores que nos rodeaban y luego en el desierto. Era el jinete más rápido y cazaba como si fuese un depredador. Unos meses al año, viajaba con las tribus vecinas y aprendía sus costumbres.

— Suena apasionante.

—Lo era. Hasta que cumplí diez años y mi madre decidió que tenía que empezar a instruirme. Me mandó a un colegio interno en Nueva Inglaterra —la cara de InuYasha se ensombreció—. Nunca encajé con los compañeros.

—No puedo ni imaginarte con traje y corbata —comentó Kagome.

—Nunca había tenido que llevar esa clase de ropa —reconoció él—. No conocía sus costumbres, apenas hablaba su idioma. No sabía leer casi y aunque siempre tuve cabeza para las matemáticas, no tenía formación escolar... Me pasé casi todo el año castigado por pelear con los demás.

—Los otros chicos se metían contigo y reaccionabas de la única forma que sabías.

—Exacto. Estuvieron a punto de expulsarme.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Volví a casa en verano. Mi abuelo me explicó que solo podría ser príncipe de la ciudad si contaba con los conocimientos apropiados. Me dijo que debía mantener en secreto dónde estaba la ciudad y no contarle a nadie quién era. Se creían que era el hijo de algún jeque rico. Me dijo que tenía el deber de aprender todo cuanto pudiese, que era mi responsabilidad, porque solo así podría gobernar a mi pueblo con sabiduría. Le prometí que intentaría adaptarme y me apliqué en los estudios —contestó con rostro serio.

—Así que volviste en otoño y esa vez, en lugar de pegarte con los compañeros, te pusiste las pilas con las clases.

—Exacto.

—¿Mejoró la situación?

—Cuando cumplí quince años y empezamos a realizar actividades conjuntas con el instituto femenino de al lado —respondió sonriente InuYasha.

—No me digas más —Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una risotada—. Tenías éxito con las mujeres.

— No me iba mal —reconoció él — Además, había crecido, era más fuerte. Nadie se atrevía a seguir metiéndose conmigo. Y me había integrado. Pero, como tú, en verano volvía al desierto. Me costaba varias semanas adaptarme a la vida de aquí y luego tenía que marcharme otra vez. Me alegré cuando terminé la facultad y pude vivir todo el año en la ciudad.

—¿Quién iba a decir que tendríamos algo en común? —dijo Kagome. De pronto se sintió incómoda. Se tocó el brazalete que tenía en el brazo izquierdo y preguntó—: InuYasha, ¿de verdad piensas retenerme como esclava?

—Por supuesto. No ha pasado nada que me haga cambiar de idea.

—Pero no puedes hacerlo. Soy una princesa. Ya hemos dejado claro que mi padre no se preocupa mucho por mí, pero tampoco dejaría que me detuvieran en contra de mi voluntad.

— Ya lo he informado de que te tengo secuestrada — contestó InuYasha con expresión enigmática.

— ¡No es posible! —exclamó asombrada Kagome.

—¿Porqué no?

—Porque el rey de Bahania no negociará rescates con nadie. Te aplastará como un gusano. InuYasha no pareció asustarse. Colocó su servilleta en la mesa y se levantó despacio.

—No puede hacerlo. Existe una relación de mutua dependencia entre su país y la Ciudad de los Ladrones. No puede permitirse el lujo de contrariarme.

—¿Y tú sí puedes contrariarlo a él? Estás loco. No tiene sentido.

—Por supuesto que sí. De vez en cuando, conviene recordar a los vecinos que tengo cierto poder. Que nos necesitamos mutuamente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que mi secuestro es una mera maniobra política? — Kagome puso las manos en las caderas. No podía creérselo. Ni entendía por qué le desagradaba tanto tal posibilidad.

—Te rescaté del desierto porque no quería que murieses allí —respondió InuYasha — Sin embargo, hay muchas razones para mantenerte a mi lado. Y sí, una de ellas es política.

—¿Y las otras?

—Quizá te encuentro atractiva —contestó él mirándola a los ojos. Kagome se había llevado una alegría enorme cuando Ayumi se había presentado por la tarde con una selección de vestidos. Cualquiera era preferible a las  
horribles gasas transparentes. Pero, aunque sabía que estaba cubierta de los pies al cuello, se sentía expuesta. La mirada de InuYasha le hacía desear llevar mucha más ropa encima.

- Te agradecería que me dejaras marcharme. InuYasha rodeó la mesa hacia Kagome, la cual se echó hacia atrás.

—Ya te he dicho que eres mi esclava, pajarillo. Los brazaletes de las muñecas muestran tu condición.

— ¡Pero es absurdo!, ¡No puedes mantener secuestrada a una princesa! InuYasha siguió acercándose a Kagome y esta siguió retrocediendo. Por desgracia, no tardó en chocar contra la pared. Él dio un paso más al frente, le acarició una mejilla. Un roce casi imperceptible. Pero que a Kagome le provocó escalofríos.

—He decidido que sigas a mi lado —dijo él inclinando la cabeza—. Quizá, si tienes suerte, algún día decida liberarte —añadió antes de poner una mano en su cintura.

—Quizá consiga un cuchillo más grande y te apuñale mientras duermes — contestó Kagome.

—No dejes de intentarlo. Me encantará que vengas a buscarme a mi cama. Estoy ansioso por comprobar todo lo que sabes hacer para satisfacer a un hombre. Sus conocimientos en la materia cabían en la cabeza de una aguja, pensó ella mientras InuYasha seguía acercándose, hasta detener la boca a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—No sé nada —dijo Kagome al tiempo que empujaba la pared con las palmas de las manos—. No sé nada de hombres ni de sexo.

—Ya lo veremos —murmuró InuYasha justo antes de posar los labios sobre los de ella. Kagome se quedó rígida. Aguantaría, pero si el beso se prolongaba, le pegaría una patada en la espinilla y le mordería el labio hasta hacerlo gritar. Luego saldría corriendo y encontraría la forma de escapar.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —preguntó InuYasha tras poner fin al beso.

—Horrible.

—Añadiré «mentirosa» a tu lista de culpas y defectos —contestó él.

—¿De qué lista hablas? —replicó irritada—. Te recuerdo que la víctima soy yo. Si hay algún culpable, lo serás tú. Yo soy inocente. Y en más de un sentido.

—Demuéstralo —dijo y volvió a besarla. ¿Cómo iba a demostrar su inocencia teniendo su boca encima?, Se preguntó Kagome, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Seguía intentando averiguar qué esperaba InuYasha cuando advirtió la suavidad con que este la besaba. No era el contacto agresivo y exigente que podía haber esperado. De hecho, podía decirse que la estaba besando con ternura. A pesar de lo que dijeran las revistas, apenas había tenido novios. Se había empeñado en no ser como su madre, así que había esperado hasta que un hombre la enamorara de verdad antes de salir con él. Por desgracia, les había contado quiénes eran sus padres a dos de los novios y la trascendencia de tener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio, y se habían asustado tanto por lo que su padre podía hacerles que la habían dejado plantada. Su tercer y último novio había resultado ser un hipócrita, interesado solo en el sexo, y también la había abandonado. De modo que, a pesar de tener veintitrés años, casi no tenía experiencia. Resultaba humillante. Y explicaba lo nerviosa que estaba por el beso de InuYasha. Por suerte, este no parecía tener prisa. Seguía con una mano quieta sobre su cintura y con la otra acariciándole la cara. Trazó la curva del mentón con un dedo y le rozó la oreja. Sus labios apretaban con firmeza, pero sin avasallar. Kagome se sorprendió disfrutando del contacto.

—Kagome —murmuró InuYasha con voz ronca cuando apartó los labios. Su tono ronco produjo un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago de Kagome. Sintió una presión en el pecho y una ligera presión entre las piernas. InuYasha agachó la cabeza de nuevo. Esa vez paseó la lengua por el labio inferior de ella. Kagome cerró las manos, se clavó las uñas en las palmas. Se sentía tonta, con los brazos caídos a ambos costados. InuYasha colocó la mano que había apoyado sobre la cintura de Kagome encima de uno de sus hombros. Y siguió lamiéndole el labio inferior. Ella sabía lo que pretendía. Y no le importaba. Besarse nunca le había parecido especialmente excitante, pero tampoco algo horrible. Abrió la boca un poco, lo justo para que InuYasha introdujera la lengua y la uniera a la de ella. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. No estaba segura de qué había sido, pero no pudo evitar reposar una mano sobre el torso de él. InuYasha la agarró por la barbilla y siguió fundiendo su lengua con la de ella. Se le olvidó respirar. De pronto, era como si estuviese ardiendo, pero era un fuego agradable. Sentía una presión desconocida en todo el cuerpo. Una tensión que le oprimía el pecho y no dejaba que el aire le entrara en los pulmones. Moriría en brazos de InuYasha y tampoco le importaría. No mientras siguiera besándola. Kagome se giró para poder rodearlo con ambos brazos. Cuando InuYasha retrocedió, ella lo siguió, en busca del calor y el sabor de su lengua. Él la apretó entonces contra su cuerpo hasta aplastarle los pechos contra el torso. Pegó los muslos contra los de ella. Kagome quiso... No sabía qué con precisión, pero estaba experimentando una sensación de apetito novedosa. InuYasha puso fin al beso, pero solo para posar la boca sobre el cuello deKagome. Le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, le dio un mordisquito que la hizo gemir.

—¿Todavía quieres salir volando, pajarillo mío? —murmuró tras apartarse lo justo para mirarla a los ojos. Por supuesto, pensó Kagome. Pero no logró dar voz a las palabras. De pronto no le apetecía tanto pegarle una patada en la espinilla y huir. No cuando InuYasha podía querer besarla de nuevo. Este plantó las manos sobre los hombros de Kagome y empezó a bajar. Aturdida todavía por el beso, la sorprendió sentir sus palmas sobre los pechos, los pulgares de InuYasha pellizcándole los que, a pesar del deseo que abrasaba su piel, recuperó la cordura y lo empujó hasta hacerlo retroceder.

—No puedes hacer esto —dijo Kagome casi ni aliento. Una cosa es secuestrarme y otra abusar de mí. Puede que mi padre no me haga caso, pero matará a cualquier hombre que se atreva a desflorarme. Y lo mismo el anciano al que me ha prometido. Espera casarse con una mujer virgen. Supuso que InuYasha se echaría a reír. «Desflorar » era una palabra muy anticuada. Además, InuYasha no parecía respetar apenas a su familia. Pero no sonrió siquiera. De hecho, frunció el ceño y la miró como si fuese un enigma al que no fuera capaz de encontrar solución.

-No es posible dijo más para sí que para Kagome—. ¿ Virgen?

-¿Es que no me has oído? contestó ella tras agarrarlo de la camisa. Le dio un empujón, pero no logró desplazarlo ni un centímetro.

—No lo sabía —dijo InuYasha.

—Pues no será porque no he intentado decírtelo Kagome lo soltó. La próxima vez presta más atención. Ni siquiera la había escuchado, pensó disgustada mientras InuYasha la miraba atónito. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue de la habitación dejándola plantada contra la pared, sin aliento, todavía temblando por el impacto del beso.

* * *

Kagome pegó la espalda a la pared del pasillo y trató de oír si se acercaba alguien. Por primera vez desde su llegada al castillo cinco días atrás, se había encontrado la puerta de su dormitorio abierta después de desayunar. No sabía si a Ayumi se le había olvidado echar el cerrojo al salir o si InuYasha había decidido que podía vagar  
por el castillo con libertad.

En cualquier caso, aprovechó para inspeccionar los alrededores tratando de que no la descubrieran. En realidad le daba igual si InuYasha se enfadaba si la sorprendían. Ya no soportaba seguir encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes ni un segundo más. Respiró profundo y aguzó el oído. No oyó más que el rumor de una conversación lejana y los latidos acelerados de su corazón. En general le gustaba estar sola, pensó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Disfrutaba leyendo los libros de la biblioteca y Ayumi le llevaba periódicos y revistas todas las mañanas. Pero desde que InuYasha la había besado noches atrás, su mundo había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.  
No podía olvidar la reacción de su cuerpo ante aquel beso. Había gozado con las caricias de InuYasha y anhelaba repetir la experiencia. Aunque no había habido muchos hombres en su vida, sí había besado a alguno; pero nunca la había afectado tanto. ¿Tendría que ver con InuYasha o sería un síntoma de algo más grave?

Desde que había empezado a entender la forma en que su madre se relacionaba con los hombres, Kagome había tenido miedo de acabar convirtiéndose en una mujer igual. No quería dejarse llevar por la pasión ni tomar malas decisiones por culpa de la habilidad de un hombre en la cama. Si alguna vez se enamoraba, quería que fuese la unión de dos almas que se comprendían y se enriquecían intelectualmente. Quería respetar a su amante y que este la respetara a ella. La pasión parecía una emoción voluble y peligrosa.

Llegó hasta unas escaleras que bajaban hacia la izquierda. El pasillo en el que estaba se extendía varios metros más hasta doblar por fin a la derecha. Se paró. Si seguía adelante, podría encontrar la salida del castillo. Si bajaba, quizá descubriera los tesoros. A pesar de las ganas que tenía de marcharse y de olvidar lo que le había pasado con InuYasha, quería ver el botín de los ladrones. Se dijo que estaba haciendo una tontería, pero bajó las escaleras.

Desde el beso, había visto a InuYasha en dos ocasiones: una vez para comer y luego la noche anterior, cuando la había invitado a ver una película con él y el personal del castillo. Kagome había rechazado esta última oferta porque no le gustaba que nadie la viera como su esclava. El mero hecho de estar en la misma habitación con InuYasha le disparaba el corazón. No entendía cómo conseguía mantener una conversación inteligente con él cuando lo único en lo que pensaba era en los labios de InuYasha y su única pregunta era cuándo tendría pensado volver a besarla.

Bajó otro tramo de escaleras y se detuvo a estudiar un bonito tapiz del siglo XVII en el que la reina Isabel de Inglaterra saludaba a una delegación española. Kagome acercó los dedos a la obra de arte, pero no la tocó. Tenía más polvo del conveniente.

— Hay que limpiarlo —dijo en voz alta—. Ponerle un cristal y protegerlo. Lo que InuYasha estaba haciendo era un delito, pensó mientras seguía bajando. La próxima vez que lo viera le hablaría seriamente sobre la necesidad  
de desarrollar un programa de conservación para los tesoros del castillo. Una vez abajo, se encontró ante un vestíbulo que comunicaba con varias piezas. Todas tenían puertas de madera maciza y unos candados enormes. De modo que había encontrado el almacén donde guardaban los tesoros, pensó satisfecha. La mala noticia, sin embargo, era que nunca había aprendido a forzar un cerrojo ni a apalancar una puerta.

—¿Vienes a robar o de visita? La voz la sorprendió tanto que Kagome gritó. Se giró y vio a un hombre alto,  
de pelo negro , vestido con un uniforme oscuro a los pies de la escalera. Aunque se parecía a los hombres de Japón, sus ojos azules tenían una expresión un poco siniestra.

—Estoy de visita. Quería ver algunos de los tesoros de la ciudad —contestó por fin — ¿Quién eres?

—Miroku Takeda —se presentó este—. Estoy a cargo de la seguridad en la Ciudad de los Ladrones.

—Eres Japones—dijo Kagome sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—El príncipe InuYasha solo se rodea de lo mejor.

—¿Y tú eres el mejor? Miroku asintió con la cabeza. Era un hombre atractivo, pero tenía un aire cortante que no invitaba a enfadarlo. InuYasha podía ser peligroso, pero corría fuego por sus venas y Kagome comprendía el fuego mejor que el hielo.

— Si no me equivoco, eres la princesa a la que InuYasha encontró perdida en el desierto — dijo Miroku sin dejar de mirarla a la cara.

—Es una versión de los hechos —contestó ella—. ¿Has venido a llevarme a mi habitación?

—No —Miroku sacó del bolsillo una llave y se acercó a la primera de las puertas—. Tengo órdenes de enseñarte lo que más ilusión te hace. Pensó en decirle que no era una cuestión de ilusión, sino de curiosidad intelectual. Pero se quedó sin habla cuando se abrieron las puertas. El cuerpo le tembló como cuando InuYasha la había besado, aunque por una razón distinta. Había un mínimo de diez baúles transparentes. La luz eléctrica iluminaba su interior. Aunque no había etiquetas explicativas, Kagome reconoció muchas de las piezas y piedras preciosas.  
Había diamantes y diademas relucientes, joyas procedentes de El Bahar, Bahania, Francia, Inglaterra y el Lejano Oriente. Un rubí del tamaño de un melón pequeño brillaba en su estuche. Había demasiadas cosas que admirar, y eso que solo habían abierto una de las habitaciones.

—No es posible —Kagome miró a Miroku, que seguía vigilándola con frialdad—. InuYasha tiene que devolver todo esto.

—Eso discútelo con el jefe —Miroku se encogió de hombros—. Mi trabajo es asegurarme de que nadie saca nada sin su permiso.

— Entiendo. Está prohibido robar a los ladrones, ¿no?

—Las órdenes son las órdenes. Y conste que estoy de acuerdo con InuYasha —dijo Miroku, haciendo un movimiento con la mano que dejó al descubierto su muñeca derecha. Kagome se quedó boquiabierta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo agarró el brazo. Miroku no se lo impidió.

—La marca del príncipe. Un pequeño tatuaje marcaba la piel bronceada del vigilante. Kagome pasó el dedo sobre el león y el castillo en miniatura. Aunque entendía su significado, nunca había visto el tatuaje salvo en los libros de historia.

—Eres leal al príncipe. Tienes una cicatriz por una puñalada dirigida contra InuYasha. A cambio te nombraron jeque y cuentas con toda su confianza —afirmó Kagome. Había oído hablar del intento de asesinato de InuYasha, pero nunca había imaginado que el hombre que había arriesgado su vida por salvarlo fuese Japones—. ¿Tienes tierras?

—Algunas —Miroku se encogió de hombros—. Unos cuantos camellos y unas cabras. Me ofrecieron un par de mujeres, pero no acepté.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella.

—Alguien que hace su trabajo. Estaba claro que era mucho más que un simple empleado. Kagome sintió un  
escalofrío. Sin decir una palabra, salió de la habitación, todavía impresionada por todo lo que había visto y aprendido. Había que hacer algo, se dijo mientras regresaba a su dormitorio. La próxima vez que se encontrara con InuYasha, insistiría en que fuese razonable. Y le haría unas cuantas preguntas sobre el misterioso vigilante.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO SIETE**

INUYASHA abandonó el despacho poco después de la seis. Solía quedarse a trabajar hasta más tarde, pero desde que Kagome había llegado al castillo, cada día acortaba más la jornada. Solo porque quería instruirla, se dijo mientras recorría los pasillos de piedra del castillo. Cuanto mejor entendiera lo que se esperaba de ella, mayor probabilidad habría de que el matrimonio saliese adelante. Si llegaban a casarse, cosa que todavía no había decidido. El beso de hacía unos días le había demostrado que se entendían sexualmente. No había sido un intercambio apasionado. No, ese adjetivo no alcanzaba a empezar a describir siquiera lo que había ocurrido entre los dos. Había sido una explosión. Se había visto arrollado por una necesidad que jamás había experimentado antes. Y todo por un simple beso. ¿Qué sucedería si llegaban a tener una relación más íntima? Aunque en un principio había previsto descubrirlo lo antes posible, ya no estaba seguro. Desde que Kagome le había dicho que era inocente. Al principio no la había creído, pero empezaba a pensar que podía estar diciéndole la verdad. La había notado azorada al besarla, una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad. Aunque pudiera simular timidez, no podía fingir el rubor de sus mejillas. Era como si nunca hubiese visto a un hombre desnudo antes del baño en su habitación. Virgen.

InuYasha negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a su dormitorio. ¿Cómo era posible, con la vida que había llevado? Pero cada vez estaba más convencido de que seguía intacta. Lo que le impedía acostarse con ella hasta que estuviesen casados. De lo contrario, por más que estuvieran prometidos, su padre tendría todo el derecho del mundo a declararle la guerra. InuYasha empujó la puerta. Como de costumbre, Kagome lo estaba esperando. Pero esa vez no lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo furiosa nada más verlo entrar—. No son tuyos y no tienes derecho a quedártelos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido InuYasha.

—De los tesoros. He visto una de las habitaciones y no puedes quedártelos. Tienes que devolverlos.

—Ah, los tesoros. Miroku me contó que te había visto merodeando por el sótano. InuYasha se acercó a un carrito con bebidas que había junto a la ventana. Le habían enseñado a respetar las costumbres de su gente, de modo que no solía beber alcohol en presencia de sus compatriotas. Si su acompañante era occidental, era más indulgente y se permitía tomar algo que no fuese té.

—Tienes que devolverlos —insistió Kagome—. Pertenecen a otras naciones. Son parte del legado de otros países.

—Una idea interesante —comentó él mientras se servía un whisky con hielo— Pero ¿a quién se los devuelvo? Las naciones han cambiado.

—No todas.

—Por ejemplo, ¿qué hago con los huevos imperiales? —Continuó InuYasha—. Los zares han desaparecido. El gobierno de Rusia ha cambiado demasiadas veces en los últimos noventa años. ¿A quién pertenecen los huevos?, ¿Acaso tengo que encontrar a algún familiar lejano del zar?, ¿O tendría que entregárselos a los mandatarios actuales?

— Bueno, los huevos quizá sean un problema —reconoció Kagome—. ¿Pero qué me dices de la diadema de Isabel I o de las joyas que robasteis de El Bahar y Bahania?

— Yo no he robado nada —le recordó InuYasha—. Yo solo custodio los tesoros. Si la nación que se los dejó quitar los quiere recuperar, que venga y los robe, como hicieron mis antecesores.

—No a todo el mundo le gusta robar. Tenía las mejillas encarnadas. Estaba más atractiva que de costumbre cuando se enfadaba con él. El pecho le subía y bajaba agitadamente. InuYasha admiró el movimiento de sus senos bajo el vestido. Aunque había disfrutado viéndola con aquellas gasas transparentes, prefería los vestidos conservadores que le había dejado después. Imaginar lo que había debajo de ellos era más interesante que verlo directamente. Ese día llevaba el pelo recogido hacia atrás en una tupida coleta negra. Algunos mechones caían sobre su cara. Era una mezcla extraña: el cabello negro azulado, los ojos chocolates y una piel del color de la nieve. No tenía una sola peca. Produciría hijos hermosos.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó Kagome.

—Con la respiración contenida —contestó él—. Mi corazón late para cumplir tus deseos.

—Te odio cuando te pones sarcástico — Kagome miró por la ventana. No tardaría en anochecer— La cuestión es que despojar a otras naciones de sus pertenencias no es una tradición de la que haya que enorgullecerse. Es una vergüenza.

—Ha sido nuestra forma de sobrevivir durante miles de años. En los últimos tiempos las cosas han cambiado, pero preservamos el botín que acumulamos. Puede que en algún momento lo devolvamos, pero todavía no —InuYasha dio un sorbo a su copa—. Dado que tanto te interesa, quizá pudieras catalogar el tesoro.

—¿Es que no tenéis un inventario? —preguntó asombrada Kagome—. ¿Ni siquiera sabéis lo que tenéis?

— Sé que hay bastantes cosas —InuYasha se encogió de hombros—. Pero no. No tenemos un registro detallado. Además, creo que merecería la pena saber qué objetos necesitan un cuidado especial para que no se deterioren con el tiempo.

—No te quepa duda. Hay un tapiz que está lleno de polvo. Habría que protegerlo con un cristal —Kagome hizo una pausa antes de girarse hacia InuYasha—. Pero estamos hablando de miles de objetos. De joyas, cuadros. Tardaría años en hacer el inventario.

—Quizá tu padre no tenga prisa por pagar tu rescate. Supuso que Kagome contestaría alguna insolencia, pero se limitó a suspirar y asintió con la cabeza.

—No dudo que estará tan contento —dijo resignada—. Está bien, empezaré por la mañana.

—No tenía intención de recordarte algo desagradable —InuYasha frunció el ceño al ver la expresión abatida de Kagome.

—El desapego de mi padre no es culpa tuya —contestó ella mientras se servía un té—. Al menos tendré algo en qué entretenerme. ¿Qué pasa con el vigilante?, ¿Confiará en mí?

—Hablaré con Miroku.

—He visto el tatuaje. Arriesgó la vida por ti.

—Y recompensé su lealtad nombrándolo jeque. Ahora tiene una fortuna y goza de toda mi confianza.

—No me ha parecido la clase de hombre que se contenta con vigilar los sótanos de un castillo. ¿A qué se dedica en realidad? Los periódicos habían ofrecido muchos detalles sobre Kagome, pero ningún artículo había mencionado que fuese tan intuitiva e inteligente.

—La seguridad de una ciudad secreta conlleva muchas responsabilidades —respondió InuYasha sin precisar.

—Eso no contesta a mi pregunta. Llamaron a la puerta. Al parecer, InuYasha tenía la suerte de cara. Era como si lo hubiese programado todo para poder esquivar la respuesta.

—Gracias por venir —le dijo a la bella mujer que entró en la habitación.

Era un par de centímetros más alta que Kagome y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño elegante. Lucía un traje morado adornado con una perla en la solapa. Sus ojos brillaban con alegría.

—Al menos la has alojado en una buena habitación —dijo deslizando la vista de

InuYasha a Kagome—. Te veía capaz de meterla en una de los sótanos.

—No soy tan salvaje —contestó InuYasha.

—A veces tengo mis dudas —la mujer se giró hacia Kagome—. Encantada de conocerte.

—Madre, te presento a la princesa Higurashi de Bahania —terció InuYasha—. Kagome, mi madre, la princesa Izayoi de la Ciudad de los Ladrones. Kagome pestañeó sorprendida. Miró el rostro sin arrugas de Izayoi, sus facciones juveniles. Era una mujer hermosa, no podía tener más de treinta y cinco años.

—Tienes una cara de asombro que me hace sentir de lo más joven —comentó Izayoi risueña.

—. Tenía casi diecinueve años cuando InuYasha nació.

—Eras casi una niña —dijo este al tiempo que las invitaba a sentarse en torno a la mesa baja que habían dispuesto para la cena. Solo entonces se dio cuenta Kagome de que Ayumi había puesto tres platos. Esperó a que Izayoi tomara asiento y luego se acomodó frente a ella. InuYasha se situó junto a su madre. Izayoi parecía acostumbrada a estar sobre los cojines. Kagome se fijó en el parecido de los ojos y la sonrisa entre madre e hijo. Tras instar a InuYasha a que abriese una botella de vino, Izayoi se dirigió a Kagome:

—Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con el comportamiento de mi hijo.

Me gustaría culpar a otra persona de sus malos modales, pero me temo que la culpa es mía. Espero que puedas encontrar alguna distracción mientras estés en la

Ciudad de los Ladrones, a pesar de las circunstancias.

—No le falta de nada —aseguró InuYasha—. Tiene libros para leer durante el día. Ceno con ella todas las noches y acaba de acceder a inventariar los tesoros de la ciudad.

—Tal como señala su hijo, mi vida no puede ser más perfecta —dijo Kagome.

—Dime, Kagome, ¿eres tan incordio para tu madre como InuYasha lo es para mí? —le preguntó Izayoi mientras InuYasha llenaba su copa.

— La verdad es que no.

— Lo imaginaba —Izayoi miró a su hijo—. Podrías aprender de ella.

— No te quejes: en el fondo me adoras — contestó InuYasha sin incomodarse por las protestas de su madre—. Soy el sol y la luna de tu universo. Reconócelo.

—A veces puedes ser encantador — concedió Izayoi—. Pero otras veces pienso que debería haber sido más firme contigo. Kagome se limitó a presenciar el diálogo entre madre e hijo. Era evidente que se querían y tenían una relación cercana, pensó con cierta envidia.

—No sabía que viviera aquí, Alteza —dijo después de que InuYasha le sirviera vino.

—Llámame Izayoi, por favor —rogó esta, haciéndole una caricia afectuosa e una mano—. Me gustaría que fuésemos amigas. La verdad es que no paso mucho tiempo en la ciudad, pero acabo de regresar y tengo intención de quedarme unos cuantos meses por aquí.

—Mamá dirige una organización internacional de beneficencia —intervino

InuYasha — Ofrece ayuda médica a los niños.

—Cuando InuYasha se marchó a estudiar a Estados Unidos —prosiguió Izayoi después de servirse el primer plato y pasárselo a su hijo—, me encontré con mucho tiempo libre. Empecé a viajar. En todas partes veía hambre y necesidad. Así que fundé una organización. Reconozco que parte de los fondos procedían de los tesoros robados, aunque me aseguré de escoge piezas que no fuesen a devolverse nunca a otros gobiernos. Pero me sentía culpable. Cada vez que vendía algo temía que me partiera un rayo —añadió sonriente.

—Nuestra invitada cree que tendríamos que devolver el tesoro — InuYasha le pasó el plato de verduras a Kagome.

—Entiendo que pueda haber dificultades con algunos objetos, pero no con todos —comentó esta.

— Estoy de acuerdo —convino Izayoi—. Puede que en algún momento acabemos devolviendo parte de los tesoros. La ciudad no ve con buenos ojos a quienes roban en la actualidad, pero sigue habiendo personas que recuerdan con orgullo los botines del pasado.

—El petróleo es más rentable —observó InuYasha.

—Eso es lo que dice ahora —le dijo Izayoi a Kagome—. Pero cuando insistí en que se fuera a estudiar a Estados Unidos, se pasó semanas protestando. Amenazó con huir al desierto para que no pudiera encontrarlo. No quería saber nada de Occidente.

—Lo entiendo. Cuando mi madre me sacó de Bahania, yo tampoco quería irme — comentó Kagome—. Me costó adaptarme. Aunque tuve la ventaja de haber vivido casi un año antes de que empezaran las clases.

El rostro de Izayoi se ensombreció y miró apenada a su hijo. —Sabes que no pude hacer nada. Tenías que formarte para dirigir la ciudad. Necesitabas estudiar.

—Madre, solo hiciste lo que era mejor para mí —InuYasha sonrió a Izayoi—. No me arrepiento del tiempo que pasé en Estados Unidos.

—Pero fue muy duro.

—La vida es dura —InuYasha se encogió de hombros. Kagome esperó que añadiese algo, pero no lo hizo. ¿Le habría contado a su madre lo de las peleas durante el primer año en el internado? A ella sí se lo había contado. ¿Quizá porque la consideraba tan insignificante que le daba igual?, ¿O porque habían compartido una experiencia similar?

—Tú tuviste que pasar por algo parecido, ¿no? —le preguntó Izayoi a Kagome—Te pasabas el año estudiando con tu madre y luego venías en verano a casa de tu padre.

—Siempre me desconcertaba el cambio de un sitio a otro —afirmó Kagome—. Por razones de seguridad, mi madre nunca le contaba a nadie quién era yo. Cuando crecí, no me animé a decírselo a mis amigos. Pensaba que no me creerían o que la relación cambiaría.

—A ti te pasaba lo mismo —le dijo Izayoi a su hijo.

—Esta ciudad es secreta. No podía hablar de ella con nadie. Izayoi cambió de conversación y comentó que iban a ampliar la clínica para las mujeres de la ciudad. Charlaron sobre la primavera tan fresca que estaban teniendo y de la última asamblea celebrada por las tribus nómadas locales. A Kagome le cayó bien Izayoi. Era una mujer agradable. InuYasha la trataba con mucho respeto. También la miraba a ella de vez en cuando, como si compartiesen algún secreto. Kagome no estaba segura de qué podía ser, pero le gustaba sentir esa complicidad. Le producía un cosquilleo semejante al del beso.

—Acabo de enviar una invitación —dijo Izayoi cuando terminaron de comer. Kagome reunió los platos y los puso en el carrito.

— ¿Invadirán el castillo ochocientas mujeres? Preguntó InuYasha. Porque si es así improviso un viaje al desierto.

— Nada de mujeres— Izayoi se entretuvo doblando su servilleta. Solo un hombre. El rey Inu no Taisho.

— El rey de El Bahar—arrancó Kagome —¿Por qué...?

—¿Cómo te atreves! Exclamó indignado InuYasha, dirigiéndose a su madre—Sabes que no es bienvenido. Si intenta poner un pie en la Ciudad de los Ladrones, haré que lo maten de un disparo Si hace falta, lo mataré yo mismo añadió al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Luego se dio la vuelta, salió de la habitación y cerro de un portazo.

—No entiendo... susurró estupefacta Kagome.—El rey Inu no Taisho es un gobernante maravilloso. Su pueblo lo adora.

—A InuYasha le da igual Izayoi suspiró.—Esperaba que la herida hubiese cicatrizado con el tiempo, pero ya veo que me equivocaba

—¿Qué herida?, ¿Por qué odia InuYasha al rey Inu no Taisho? Preguntó Kagome, e Izayoi se mordió el labio inferior. — Porque Inu no Taisho es su padre. Permaneció varios minutos más antes de excusarse y marcharse casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿El rey Inu no Taisho era el padre de InuYasha? Kagome no podía creérselo. Siempre se había dicho que el rey de El Bahar era un padre devoto y que, hasta la muerte de su esposa, había estado locamente enamorado de ella. Kagome dio vueltas a la habitación varios minutos. Por fin decidió salir en busca de InuYasha.

Se cruzó con un criado, el cual la informó de cómo localizarlo. Las puertas de madera resultaban tan imponentes que estuvieron a punto de disuadirla, pero tenía la sensación de que InuYasha necesitaría tener a alguien con quien hablar esa noche. Daba la impresión de que tenían más cosas en común de las que había imaginado, de modo que quizá pudiese ayudarlo.

Respiró profundo, llamó a la puerta y entró. Los aposentos de InuYasha eran espaciosos y estaban llenos de antigüedades fascinantes. Ingresó en un vestíbulo con una fuente en una esquina. A su izquierda había un comedor con una mesa para veinte personas, posiblemente del siglo XVIII. Atravesó una salita de estar y vio unas puertas que comunicaban con una terraza. Entró. A sus pies se extendía la ciudad y, más al fondo, el desierto. Era de noche y había refrescado. Intuyó un movimiento y se giró hacia el hombre que estaba apoyado en la barandilla.

—¿InuYasha? —susurró para no sobresaltarlo. Pero él no dijo nada, ni se movió. Kagome se acercó y se detuvo a un metro escaso de distancia. Apenas podía distinguir la expresión de su rostro bajo la luz tenue del crepúsculo. Ambos guardaron silencio durante varios minutos, pero ella no se sintió incómoda. El desierto tenía algo relajante. A veces les llegaba el eco de una risa. Había tanta vida oculta del reslo del mundo dentro de los muros de la ciudad...

—Apenas llevo aquí unos días —murmuró Kagome—, pero ya no puedo imaginar vivir en otro sitio.

— Yo nunca he querido irme —contestó InuYasha—. Ni siquiera cuando sabía que era por mi bien... Estás confundida, ¿verdad? —le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

—Sí... No sabía que el rey Inu no Taisho era tu padre — admitió Kagome—.

Claro que tampoco sabía tanto de la ciudad hasta que vine, así que no debería sorprenderme. Simplemente pensé... No sé qué pensé —finalizó.

—Es una larga historia —la avisó InuYasha.

—Puede que sea tu esclava, pero tengo muy pocas obligaciones —respondió sonriente Kagome— Así que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte.

—Hace siglos —arrancó InuYasha— antes de que se descubriera petróleo, existía lo que se conocía como la Ruta de la Seda. Era un camino que atravesaba el desierto y comunicaba India y China con Occidente. El comercio entre el Próximo y el Lejano Oriente era la base de muchas economías. Cuando la Ruta de la Seda se abrió, muchas de estas economías florecieron. Y cuando se cerró, los países sufrieron. Con el tiempo, los nómadas comprendieron que podían ganarse la vida ofreciendo protección a los mercaderes. Los que vivían en la Ciudad de los Ladrones se dieron cuenta de que podían vivir mejor evitando el robo que robando.

—Todo un cambio de perspectiva —comentó Kagome.

— Cierto. El Bahar y Bahania son reinos amigos desde hace siglos. Lo que la mayoría de la gente ignora es que la Ciudad de los Ladrones está íntimamente relacionada con ambos países. Existe una relación de dependencia entre los tres gobiernos. Hace cinco siglos, el príncipe de la ciudad controlaba a los nómadas y se quedaba con un porcentaje de todas las mercancías que pasaban por el desierto. Hoy soy yo quien se queda con un porcentaje del petróleo. A cambio, mi gente se ocupa de que nadie ataque los campos petrolíferos del desierto y de evitar la acción de los terroristas.

—Miroku —dijo Kagome—. Su misión no es proteger el castillo.

—Es parte de su trabajo —contestó InuYasha—. Pero no su principal responsabilidad. Los nómadas pueden contribuir a mantener la seguridad del desierto, pero hace tiempo que la tecnología ha ganado mucho terreno. Kagome le hizo una caricia en un brazo. Notó el calor que salía de su piel.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu padre?

—El Bahar, Bahania y la Ciudad de los Ladrones tienen un nexo que va más allá de las relaciones económicas — respondió InuYasha con la vista puesta en el cielo del anochecer —. Existe un vínculo de sangre. Cuando nuestra ciudad no tiene un heredero varón, el rey de El Bahar o el de Bahania se une con la hija mayor y se queda con ella hasta dejarla embarazada. Si nace un bebé, se convierte en el nuevo heredero. Si nace una niña, el rey regresa tantos años como haga falta hasta tener un niño. Mi abuelo solo tuvo una hija...

—Pero eso es de bárbaros —dijo asombrada Kagome—. ¿El hombre aparece y se acuesta con la hija sin más?,¿Ni siquiera se casan?

—Así han sido las cosas durante miles de años — InuYasha se encogió de hombros— Se alternan los reyes de El Bahar y Bahania, de modo que el vínculo de sangre se va perpetuando pero sin correr peligro. Hace doscientos años, el rey de Bahania llevó a cabo su deber. Y la última vez le tocó al rey Inu no Taisho.

—Pero tu madre era jovencísima —comentó Kagome. Intentó imaginarse en esa situación, viéndose obligada a meterse en la cama con un desconocido sin más objeto que quedarse embarazada—. Podría haberle tocado a mi padre y seríamos hermanastros —añadió e InuYasha sonrió.

—Eso habría hecho que las cosas fueran más interesantes. Pero no somos familia. Por otra parte, no creo que tu padre hubiese tratado a mi madre de manera distinta —contestó InuYasha—. Inu no Taisho nunca se preocupó por Izayoi. Se limitó a hacer su trabajo y se marchó. En los últimos treinta años no se ha puesto en contacto con ninguno de los dos ni una sola vez. Nunca me ha reconocido.

— Sé cómo te sientes —dijo Kagome con tacto—. Sé lo que es sentir que tus padres renieguen de ti. Es una mezcla insoportable de querer que no te importe y desear llamar su atención.

—Mis sentimientos son lo de menos —afirmó InuYasha—. Treinta y un años después de mi nacimiento, parece que mi padre está dispuesto a reconocer que existo. Pero es demasiado tarde. No pienso recibirlo.

—Debes hacerlo —lo apremió Kagome—. Por favor, escúchame. Tienes que verlo. Si te niegas, todos sabrán que te sigue doliendo que le rechazara. Tu pueblo lo tomará como una venganza. Un buen gobernante no debe dar esa imagen. No tienes más remedio que verlo. No permitas que vea que todavía te afecta.

—No me afecta. Nunca me ha afectado — aseguró InuYasha.

—Te afecta y mucho. Por eso estás tan enfadado —insistió Kagome—. Digas lo que digas, sigue siendo tu padre. InuYasha la miró con hostilidad. Poco a poco, sin embargo, su expresión se dulcificó.

—No eres como creía —comentó.

—Sé lo que pensabas de mí antes de conocerme, así que tampoco es un gran halago — bromeó Kagome para relajar la tensión.

—Tómalo como tal —InuYasha le acarició una mejilla—. Tengo que pensar en lo que dices. Es un consejo acertado y no voy a descartarlo porque proceda de una mujer.

—Gracias —murmuró Kagome con ironía. Sabía que InuYasha estaba hablando en serio. Podía ser que hubiese estudiado en Japón, pero estaba claro que la arena del desierto corría por sus venas. La sacaba de quicio. Lo peor de todo era que no estaba segura de si quería que InuYasha cambiara.

Continuara…

**Siento no haber actualizado rápido en estos últimos días, es que estuve muy ocupadita jejeje pero den por seguro que termino esta adaptación, muy pronto las cosas entre inu y kag se van a intensificar jijiji XD! Asi que no dejen de leer, me encantan sus reviews no saben cómo me alegran el dia y me dan entusiasmo para continuar la historia, dejen muchos! BESOSSS…PD: les dejo dos capiss seguiditos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO OCHO**

LA MAÑANA siguiente, el ayudante de InuYasha, Hachi, llamó a su puerta y entró para anunciarle que la princesa Izayoi quería verlo. InuYasha dudó. Por primera vez en su vida, no quería ver a su madre. Se había pasado casi toda la noche intentando olvidar lo que esta le había dicho. Había invitado al rey Inu no Taisho. Asintió con la cabeza y le indicó al joven ayudante que la hiciera pasar. Izayoi entró en el despacho. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta, de modo que parecía más una adolescente occidental que una madre de casi cincuenta años.

—Creía que te negarías a verme —dijo ella mientras se sentaba frente a InuYasha . Anoche estabas de muy disgustado.

—¿Disgustado?

—Está claro que estabas disgustado conmigo y con la situación —Izayoi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Con la situación?

—¿Vas a repetir todo lo que diga?

—No — InuYasha apoyó las manos sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo explicar lo que sentía? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo?, ¿Acaso no debía entenderlo su madre?

—Me cayó bien Kagome—comentó Izayoi, cambiando de conversación—. Es muy agradable.

—Sí, a mí también me tiene sorprendido — respondió InuYasha—. Aunque no sé sí la llamaría agradable.

—¿Cómo la llamarías entonces?

—Valiente, inteligente. InuYasha pensó en el consejo que Kagome le había dado la noche anterior. Que no podía negarse a ver a Inu no Taisho porque sería una señal de que le importaba. Lo cual no era verdad. Porque hacía tiempo que su padre le daba igual.

—Sospechaba que tendríais bastantes cosas en común. Me alegra comprobar que es cierto —comentó Izayoi—. ¿Has decidido ya si casarte con ella?

—No —respondió InuYasha. Aunque debía reconocer que la idea de tener a

Kagome por esposa le resultaba menos perturbadora que antes—. Es testaruda y todavía tiene mucho que aprender.

—Igual que tú —replicó Izayoi—. De verdad, a veces eres un estúpido. Mira que intenté inculcarte que las mujeres eran iguales a los hombres.

—No recuerdo esa lección —InuYasha enarcó las cejas.

— Claro que no —Izayoi suspiró — Oye, siento que estés enfadado por la visita de Inu no Taisho. Confiaba en que estarías dispuesto a hablar ahora que eres mayor.

—No tengo nada que decir sobre este tema.

—¿Y si resulta que yo sí tengo algo que decir?

—No puede ser importante.

—Me sacas de quicio cuando te pones así — Izayoi se levantó—. Dices que Kagome es testaruda, pero tú eres mucho peor. Ni siquiera me has preguntado por qué.

—¿Por qué qué?

—Por qué nos visita después de tanto tiempo. InuYasha no quería saberlo, pero tampoco quería decirle tal cosa a su madre. Así que se limitó a quedarse callado.

—Se lo pedí yo —dijo Izayoi—. Se alejó de nosotros porque le dije que no era bienvenido en la ciudad. El mes pasado le envié un mensaje para que nos visitara

—¿Para qué? —preguntó InuYasha—. ¿Después de lo que te hizo?

—Te he dicho mil veces que hay cosas que desconoces. Lo he invitado porque ya es hora de que nos olvidemos de lo que ocurrió.

— Jamás. Jamás lo perdonaré —aseguró InuYasha.

—Tienes que hacerlo. No fue todo por su culpa. Si hicieras el favor de escucharme...

—Lo siento, madre, tengo mucho trabajo — dijo él y encendió el ordenador. Izayoi se quedó indecisa un minuto o dos antes de salir del despacho. InuYasha siguió con la vista clavada en la pantalla del ordenador. Luego maldijo, se levantó y salió también.

* * *

Kagome consultó el diccionario y devolvió la atención al texto que tenía sobre la mesita. El bahano antiguo era una lengua complicada de por sí. Si la caligrafía era enrevesada, la misión se hacía casi imposible. Agarró una lupa, apartó un poco de polvo del papel y trató de distinguir si aquella letra era una T o una R. Tal vez...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y InuYasha irrumpió en su habitación. Se quitó el manto, lo lanzó sobre la cama y se acercó a Kagome.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó en tono inquisitivo

—Intentando leer este texto —contestó ella tras soltar la lupa y quitarse los guantes que se había puesto para proteger el papel—. Sin mucho éxito. Sé que va de camellos, pero no acierto a averiguar si es una factura o una lista de recomendaciones sobre cómo cuidarlos.

—¿Y qué importancia tiene?

—Importa porque es un documento antiguo que ayuda a explicarnos cómo era la vida en el pasado. Pero no creo que hayas venido a verme por eso. ¿Qué te pasa? InuYasha hizo un aspaviento y caminó hasta la ventana. Una vez allí, miró hacia el desierto.

— ¿En qué estaba pensando mi madre?, ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido invitarlo?

Kagome deseó poder hacer algo para aliviar la angustia de InuYasha. Por los rumores que le habían llegado, era un gobernante sabio y respetado. Pero en lo concerniente a su padre, estaba tan confundido como cualquier persona.

—¿Qué te molesta más? —preguntó Kagome tras dejar el diccionario sobre la mesita—. ¿Que venga o que tu madre lo haya invitado?

—No lo sé. Hace treinta y un años. No lo he visto nunca. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

—Fingir que se trata de una visita diplomática como otra cualquiera. Ofrecerle una cena fabulosa, charlar sobre la actualidad y no dejar le ver que te importa.

—No me importa —contestó de inmediato InuYasha. A ella le entraron ganas de abrazarlo, pero ignoraba cómo reaccionaría InuYasha si intentaba consolarlo. Además, estar en contacto con él la ponía nerviosa. Así que fue hacia su pupitre y sacó un bolígrafo y un folio de un cajón.

—Necesitamos un plan —afirmó Kagome—. Lo de la cena fantástica lo digo en serio. ¿Qué más podéis hacer mientras esté aquí?, ¿enseñarle el castillo? Hace treinta y un años, ¿no? Seguro que ha habido cambios.

—Lo hemos modernizado —reconoció InuYasha mientras se acercaba al pupitre.

—Muy bien: punto uno de la agenda, cenar. Punto dos, visita guiada por el castillo. Miroku se encargará de la vigilancia. InuYasha se sentó frente a Kagome.

—Las fuerzas aéreas —dijo de pronto.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó desconcertada ella.

— Las fuerzas aéreas —repitió InuYasha—. Esa es la misión principal de Miroku. Colabora con otro estadounidense residente en Bahania. En los últimos años se ha hecho patente la necesidad de una vigilancia mayor que la que pueden ofrecer los nómadas. Necesitarnos aviones que sobrevuelen la zona. Miroku y Mushin tienen experiencia militar. Tu padre y yo los contratamos para crear una fuerza aérea conjunta.

—¿De veras? —preguntó anonadada Kagome— ¿Vais a introducir presencia militar en la Ciudad de los Ladrones? ¿Mi padre también?

—Tenemos recursos muy valiosos que proteger. No solo petróleo. Se está haciendo una explotación indebida de los minerales. Mi abuelo era un hombre sabio en muchos sentidos pero no apostaba por la tecnología. Yo tengo otro punto de vista.

—Ya veo. Pensándolo bien, la idea de proteger el país tenía su lógica, pensó Kagome. Tanto Bahania como El Bahar habían permanecido neutrales en la medida de lo posible durante siglos, pero había situaciones conflictivas en las que hacía falta recurrir a la fuerza. O protegerse al menos.

—¿Y El Bahar?, ¿Piensan participar en este plan de defensa? —Tukasa quiere invitar a Inu no Taisho, pero yo me he opuesto —InuYasha arrugó la nariz—Ahora que mi padre va a venir, me temo que tendré que ceder.

—Mejor así. En caso de guerra, los tres reinos estarán más seguros si forman un frente unido.

—Quizá —rezongó InuYasha—. Sí, claro que sí. Pero de momento preferiría seguir siendo terco.

—Al menos lo reconoces.

Estaban sentados más cerca de lo que Kagome había pensado en un primer momento. Miró la boca de InuYasha y recordó la presión de sus labios sobre los de ella. No había vuelto a intentar besarla. ¿Se habría quedado insatisfecho?, ¿Estaría enfadado por haber puesto fin al beso dándole un empujón? Pero no iba a conseguir respuesta a sus dudas. No estaba dispuesta a formularlas y InuYasha no parecía que fuese a aclarárselas por su cuenta. De modo que lo mejor sería volver a concentrarse en la cuestión que tenían entre manos.

—¿Crees que Izayoi ha invitado a Inu no Taisho por el tema de las fuerzas aéreas?, ¿Para obligarte a incluirlo en el plan de defensa?

—Puede. Mi madre no suele interferir en los asuntos de Estado, pero es una mujer de recursos. —A menudo consulto su opinión.

—Pero no así esta vez.

—Exacto. En cualquier caso, tienes razón en lo de ofrecerle una buena cena al rey Inu no Taisho — InuYasha tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa—.Tengo que actuar como si se tratara de una visita diplomática más. ¿Te encargas de organizar la cena? La sorprendió que delegara en ella. Su padre no solía encargarle que le organizara nada.

—Sí, claro.

—Le ordenaré al servicio que consulte contigo cualquier detalle.

—Prepararé un menú y te pediré que le des tu aprobación —dijo Kagome. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea—. Si te parece, podíamos rescatar algún tesoro de El Bahar para decorar el comedor y las dependencias del rey.

—¿Para ponerle los dientes largos a Inu no Taisho? —InuYasha sonrió.

—Solo un poco.

—Empiezo a pensar que es agradable tenerte en mi bando, pero que no lo sería tanto tenerte como enemiga. Kagome hizo un par de comentarios más, anotó las conclusiones en el papel y dejó el bolígrafo.

—InuYasha, tienes que estar preparado para este encuentro. Ver a tu padre va a ser mas dura que lo puedas imaginarte. Si no estás listo, solo podrás reaccionar a lo que sientas cuando lo veas.

—Lo sé. ¿Pero cómo se prepara uno para algo así? Me he imaginado este encuentro miles de veces, aunque en realidad no tenemos nada que decimos después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Estás seguro? —lo presionó Kagome—. ¿Seguro que no te gustaría decirle algo en concreto

—No sé — InuYasha se recostó contra la silla—. Me rondan muchas preguntas, pero no sé si me importan las respuestas.

—¿El rey Inu no Taisho vendrá solo o con sus hijos? —preguntó entonces Kagome.

—Mi madre no ha dicho nada de sus hijos —respondió inquieto—. Pero hablaré con ella para asegurarme y te haré saber la respuesta para lo que sea necesario.

—Gracias. Me aseguraré de habilitar tantas habitaciones como haga falta.

— Sus hijos —repitió InuYasha—. Mis hermanastros. No los he visto nunca. Sé que están casados, tienen hijos. Mis sobrinos...

—Es una sensación extraña. Yo tengo cuatro hermanastros. Claro que los cuatro son hermanastros entre sí —comentó ella antes de echar un último vistazo a lo que había apuntado en el papel—. ¿Estás seguro de esto?, ¿No hay nadie mejor calificado que yo para encargarse de los preparativos?

—¿No quieres ocuparte tú?

—Sí, claro que quiero. Pero no deseo cometer ningún error. InuYasha le rozó un brazo y fue como si una llamarada recorriese todo su cuerpo hasta el interior de sus muslos.

—Te quiero a ti. Sabía a qué se refería. Quería que fuese ella la que se encargara de organizar la visita del rey Inu no Taisho. Pero, por un instante, había interpretado su afirmación con un cariz distinto. Como si fuese algo personal. Kagome se preguntó qué sentiría si InuYasha le dijera algo así con intención romántica. Pero no lo sabría nunca. Estaba prometida a un anciano de mal aliento. Tenía que preservar su virginidad como regalo para su futuro marido en la noche de bodas. Lo raro era no haber pensando nunca al respecto. No haber sentido la tentación de estar con un hombre. ¿Qué tenía InuYasha de especial? Llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo InuYasha. Miroku entró en la habitación. Saludó a Kagome con la cabeza y luego se dirigió hacia su superior:

—Ya casi es la hora de la conferencia.

—Organizar una flota de aviones no es cosa fácil —le dijo a Kagome mientras se ponía de pie

—. Gracias por tu ayuda. Entonces, en un gesto inesperado, se agachó y le rozó los labios con la boca. Desapareció antes de que Kagome tuviera tiempo de abrir los ojos y preguntarse si la había besado de verdad. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, se preguntó cuando consiguió levantarse de la silla. ¿Significaba algo? Sabía que podía tratarse de un movimiento reflejo, pero, por alguna razón, deseaba que el beso tuviese algún significado personal.

Con una mezcla de felicidad y confusión inexplicables, guardó el texto que había estado leyendo antes de que InuYasha llegara. Pasaría la tarde preparando la visita del rey. Necesitaría recorrer las habitaciones de invitados y elegir una para el rey Inu no Taisho. Para lo cual tendría que hablar con la princesa Izayoi. Kagome se preguntó por qué habría invitado al rey Inu no Taisho a la Ciudad de los Ladrones después de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué pensaría del hombre que la había seducido cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años? El rey habría actuado de acuerdo con la tradición, pero Izayoi se había quedado embarazada muy joven y no creía que, en su momento, le hubiese hecho mucha ilusión acostarse con un desconocido. ¿Y el rey Inu no Taisho? Había cumplido con su deber cuando ya estaba casado y tenía dos hijos. Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar la edad del hijo más pequeño. ¿Podía ser que su esposa estuviera embarazada justo mientras él estaba en la Ciudad de los Ladrones?, ¿Cómo podía haber accedido a algo así?

Sin dejar de dar vueltas a todas esas dudas, recogió de la cama el manto de InuYasha y se acercó al armario. Lo guardaría allí hasta la siguiente vez que se vieran y pudiese devolvérselo. Mientras andaba, notó que algo le golpeaba la pierna. Algo pequeño y rectangular. Llevada por la curiosidad, introdujo la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un teléfono móvil. ¿Qué demonios...?, ¿Qué haría InuYasha con un aparato de esos en medio del desierto? No debía de tener ni cobertura, ¿no?

Colgó el manto y devolvió la atención al teléfono. Con mano temblorosa, apretó el botón de encendido. La pantalla se iluminó y mostró varios mensajes. En la esquina superior vio una pila con tres barritas que indicaban que el teléfono estaba cargado. ¿Cómo era posible? Entonces recordó lo que InuYasha había dicho de utilizar la tecnología. Tal vez su dormitorio fuera del siglo XIV, pero era evidente que el resto del palacio disponía de los servicios y comodidades de la era moderna.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, pulsó el número de teléfono de la oficina de su padre.

Segundos después, el ayudante del rey Tukasa respondió:

—Soy la princesa Higurashi—se presentó insegura— ¿Puedo hablar con mi padre?

—Sí, Su Alteza. Un momento, por favor. Después sobrevino un silencio. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Hacía bien en llamarlo?, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Estaba lista para volver a Bahania?, ¿Metería a InuYasha en líos por haberla secuestrado?

¡Pues claro!, ¡Vaya una pregunta estúpida! Tal vez su padre no creyese que el sol se alzaba y se ponía por ella, pero nunca perdonaría a quien la hubiese capturado En cualquier caso, ¿qué quería?, ¿Y qué pasaría con la flota de aviones? ¿Arruinaría el proyecto de las fuerzas aéreas...?

—¿Kagome?

— Sí, padre —contestó sobresaltada—. Soy yo. Estoy...

—Sé dónde estás —atajó su padre— desde el principio. No me sorprende que InuYasha quiera librarse de ti tan rápido. Esperaba que las cosas salieran de otra forma, pero contigo no hay forma. No voy a ir a buscarte. Te quedarás en la Ciudad de los Ladrones hasta que aprendas la lección —añadió, y colgó el teléfono.

Kagome se quedó petrificada. Tuvo que dejar pulsar más de un minuto para poder caminar hasta la cama y dejarse caer sobre el colchón. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche y apretó los puños. Sintió un dolor en el pecho. Un dolor rabioso y humillante que no la dejaba ni sollozar. Su padre no quería saber nada de ella. InuYasha se había portado bien, pero podría haber sido cruel. ¿Y si la hubiese agredido? Era obvio que a su padre le daba igual. Siempre le había dado igual. Lo había sabido desde el principio, pensó mientras se tumbaba boca abajo y se acurrucaba.

Hundió la cara contra la almohada y no se molestó en contener las lágrimas que asomaron a sus ojos. Sollozó. Su madre había dejado claro que ya no la quería a su lado. Kagome ya no era una niña y estar juntas le impedía mentir sobre la edad que tenía. Y su padre también la rechazaba. Se sintió vacía. Cerró los ojos y se preguntó qué podía hacer. De pronto sintió que algo cálido le rozaba la mejilla y que el colchón se hundía. Abrió los ojos y vio a InuYasha sentado en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con dulzura. Intentó contestar, pero lloró con más fuerza todavía. El no la criticó. La estrechó entre los brazos y la apretó contra el pecho.

—Tranquila, ya verás cómo todo se arregla —le prometió él. Kagome deseó con todo su corazón que sus palabras se hicieran realidad.

Continuara….

**Pobre Kagome . que malo su papa pero lo dijo porque ella es la prometida de inu jejeje, y estos dos se están llevando mejor no?, pronto su relación estará mas candente jijiji sigan leyendo besoss.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

INUYASHA abrazó a Kagome. Al principio ella se resistió un poco, pero luego se apoyó contra su pecho. El cuerpo le temblaba con cada sollozo.

—Estoy contigo —le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo con una mano.

Kagome no respondió enseguida, pero a él no le importó esperar a que se calmase. Debería haberse sentido incómodo viéndola llorar. Su madre nunca había derramado una sola lágrima en su presencia y su experiencia le decía que las mujeres que lloraban delante de él lo hacían para manipularlo y conseguir que les diera lo que querían. Pero no pensaba lo mismo de Kagome. Aunque solo fuera porque ella no podía saber que iba a entrar en su cuarto en ese momento. También se sintió extrañamente protector. Quería consolarla, averiguar qué le pasaba y tratar de solucionarlo. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué más le daba a él por qué llorase Kagome? No era más que una mujer, debería serle indiferente el motivo de sus lamentos. Y, sin embargo, no se sintió impaciente por qué enjugara el llanto ni le dijo que se ocupara de arreglar sus cosas ella sola. Poco a poco fue calmándose. Por fin levantó la cabeza y se frotó la cara. InuYasha sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo ofreció. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa trémula, lo desdobló y se secó los ojos.

—En... encontré tu teléfono —dijo con voz temblorosa apuntando hacia la mesilla en la que había dejado el móvil.

—Estaba en mi manto.

—No registré los bolsillos —aseguró ella—. Iba a colgarlo en el armario para que no se arrugara y noté que algo me golpeaba la pierna. Sentí curiosidad y lo vi... Creí que no tendría cobertura... pero sí. Y llamé a mi padre.

InuYasha se puso tenso. ¿Qué habría dicho Tukasa?, ¿Le había aclarado lo del compromiso? ¿Por eso lloraba?, ¿Quería marcharse a Bahania? Kagome rompió a llorar de nuevo. Intentó apartarse, pero InuYasha siguió abrazándola.

—Cuéntamelo —le dijo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lo... llamé. Decías que estabas esperando un rescate y pensé que si hablaba con él... —Dejó la frase incompleta—. Pensé que se preocuparía por mí. Pero estaba equivocada. No pretendía que te llevaras un disgusto dijo InuYasha, incómodo.

— No es culpa tuya. Me da igual lo que mi padre dijese cuando lo llamaste — contestó alzando la barbilla—. No creo que vaya a pagar ningún rescate. Me dijo que no le extrañaba que quisieras librarte de mí tan rápido y que no iba a venir a buscarme. Dijo que me quedaría aquí hasta que aprendiera la lección — añadió instantes antes de agachar la cabeza y romper a llorar de nuevo contra el hombro de InuYasha.

Comprendía que el rey estuviera decepcionado con su hija, pensó InuYasha, pero Tukasa no tenía derecho a tratar a Kagome de una forma tan inhumana. No solo era sangre de su sangre, sino que no era la mujer que los periódicos decían que era. Él era el primer culpable por haberla juzgado por esos artículos. Y cuanto más la conocía, más comprobaba que se había equivocado. Lo triste era que su padre no se hubiese molestado en pasar el tiempo suficiente con ella para darse él también cuenta de lo mismo.

— ¿Qué lección quiere que aprenda?, ¿quieren que me convierta en una buena esclava? — Preguntó Kagome y negó con la cabeza—. Soy su hija. ¿Por qué no le importo?

Tenemos dos padres idiotas —sentenció InuYasha con tal solemnidad que consiguió arrancar una sonrisa de Kagome.

—Siempre supe que no era muy importante para él. Que su interés estaba centrado en mis hermanos... y en los gatos, por supuesto. Creía que lo había asumido, pero sigue doliéndome constatar que le doy totalmente igual. InuYasha le retiró el pelo de la cara. Enredó los dedos entre sus mechones obscuros. Pasó los pulgares bajo sus ojos y le secó las lágrimas.

—El rey Tukasa no sabe lo que se pierde por no molestarse en conocerte — afirmó—. En solo una semana me he dado cuenta de que no te pareces nada a la mujercita que presentan los periódicos. Eres inteligente y tenaz. A pesar de la falta de diversiones, pareces contenta en la ciudad. Tienes amplios conocimientos de nuestra historia. Hasta lees bahano antiguo.

—No muy bien.

—Yo no leo lo más mínimo —contestó sonriente.

—Gracias —dijo ella algo reconfortada—. Tus palabras significan mucho para mí. Ojalá mi padre compartiera tu opinión. Quizá entonces no me hubiera prometido a un desconocido.

— ¿Has hablado de tu prometido cuando lo has llamado? —preguntó tenso InuYasha.

—No dio tiempo —Kagome se encogió de hombros—. Además, ¿qué va a decirme? Dudo mucho que lleguemos a caernos bien, mucho menos a enamorarnos. ¿Cómo voy a ser feliz casándome con un desconocido? Supongo que será un tipo desagradable que ya tiene tres esposas.

—Tu padre no permitiría un enlace así.

—A cambio de alguna ventaja política, haría conmigo cualquier cosa. Kagome recobró la compostura. Sentada en el centro de la cama, enderezó la espalda y levantó la barbilla. A pesar de tener los ojos hinchados y las mejillas arrasadas de lágrimas, tenía un aire regio. Era una princesa por los cuatro costados. InuYasha quiso decirle que su destino no sería tan horrible como imaginaba. Que él no tenía otras mujeres ni era tan viejo. Treinta y un años recién cumplidos. Pero todavía no estaba preparado para comunicarle que era su prometido. Antes tenía que estar seguro.

—Yo solo quería encontrar a alguien a quien le importara. Alguien que me quisiera —Kagome retorció el pañuelo que tenía entre las manos—. Nunca me han querido. Ni mis padres ni mis hermanos. Nadie.

Pensó en decirle que él sí que la quería mucho, pero permaneció callado. En realidad, más que quererla la deseaba. Y Kagome no estaba hablando de deseo. Kagome hablaba de amor. ¿Por qué le daban las mujeres tanta importancia al amor?, ¿No comprendían que el respeto y tener objetivos en común era prioritario?

—Además —continuó Kagome—, estamos en el siglo veintiuno. Lo de los matrimonios concertados es una tradición caduca.

—Tienes sangre real —le recordó InuYasha— Los matrimonios concertados son una realidad Tienes un deber con tu país.

— ¿Y tú qué?, ¿Irías tan campante al matadero?

—Por supuesto. La tradición establece que mi matrimonio ha de ser beneficioso para mi pueblo.

—No puede ser —Kagome lo miró asombrada—. ¿Accederías a un matrimonio arreglado?

—Dentro de ciertos márgenes. Primero conocería a mi futura esposa y me aseguraría de que seamos un matrimonio productivo con muchos hijos.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Pretendes asegurarte de que tuviera hijos varones? Sabes que eso no lo pueden decidir las mujeres, ¿verdad? —contestó con una mezcla de rabia y seriedad que lo hizo sonreír.

—Sí, Kagome. Sé de dónde vienen los bebés y cómo se determina su sexo. Por productivo no me refería solo a la descendencia. Necesito a una mujer capaz de gobernar a mi lado, que entienda a mi gente y sea parte del ritmo de la ciudad.

—Puede que yo también accediera a un matrimonio concertado con esas condiciones — murmuró Kagome—. Tú te casas con Blanca nieves y yo con el viejo de mal aliento. No es justo.

—Quizá no sea tan terrible —bromeó InuYasha al tiempo que pensaba que cuanto más conocía a Kagome, más interesante le resultaba. Podía contarle la verdad y aliviar sus temores, pero no le apetecía cambiar la relación que tenían.

— ¿Crees que debería aceptar mi deber como princesa real y casarme sin más? —preguntó ella.

—El deber siempre es importante.

— ¿En todas las circunstancias?

—Ya te he dicho que yo sí accedería a un matrimonio concertado.

—No me refería a eso —Kagome lo miró a los ojos—. El rey Inu no Taisho solo estaba cumpliendo con su deber cuando vino a la Ciudad de los Ladrones. Su deber era dejar embarazada a tu madre. InuYasha tuvo el impulso de protestar, pero se detuvo.

—Es verdad —admitió a regañadientes—. Lo tendré en cuenta. Sin embargo, pasará mucho tiempo hasta que consiga entender que el deber de mi padre era volverle la espalda a su hijo bastardo. Kagome rompió a llorar de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa. Se acercó a InuYasha y le acarició un brazo.

—Perdona —susurró—. No pretendía recordarte algo tan desagradable. Créeme, sé lo que es sentir que tu padre reniega de ti. Por lo que a mí respecta, el rey Inu no Taisho es un idiota por no querer conocerte y estar orgulloso de su hijo. Eres un príncipe estupendo, InuYasha. Sus palabras lo conmovieron más de lo que ella podía haber imaginado. InuYasha jamás habría pensado que la opinión de una princesa mimada y alocada le importaría; pero después de conocerla, cada vez la respetaba y valoraba más.

—Gracias —dijo y le hizo una caricia en la cara—. Sé que me entiendes. Siento que tus padres te hayan tratado así. Te mereces mucho más.

— ¿De verdad? Kagome no pudo evitar sonar sorprendida. Nadie había estado nunca de su parte. Cuando se había enfrentado a su padre porque no le prestaba atención, este siempre se había escudado en las obligaciones que tenía como rey. Como si solo pudiese dormir una hora al día y ella fuese una niñata egoísta por pedirle un poco de su tiempo. En cuanto a su madre, nunca se quedaba en un mismo sitio lo suficiente para tener una conversación. En cambio, InuYasha la entendía. Lo cual tenía sentido. Al fin y al cabo, él también había vivido con un pie en Occidente y otro en el desierto.

—No llores más —susurró InuYasha mientras pasaba los pulgares por sus mejillas de nuevo—. Tus ojos son demasiado bonitos para estar llenos de lágrimas. ¿Sus ojos le parecían bonitos? Sin tiempo para preguntárselo o disfrutar del piropo, InuYasha se acercó. De pronto, Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaban solos en la habitación, sobre la cama. Pero, en vez de asustarse, sintió una excitación agradable. ¿La besaría de nuevo? InuYasha la rodeó con ambos brazos y la tumbó sobre el colchón.

—Kagome. Susurró su nombre antes de posar la boca sobre sus labios. Luego se acostó junto a ella. Kagome sintió un poco de miedo, pero la curiosidad era mucho mayor. Tenía la nuca sobre la almohada, el cabello extendido sobre la funda blanca.

InuYasha enredó los dedos en sus mechones y aumentó la presión del beso, como si no fuese a dejarla escapar. Aunque podría haberla intimidado, ella estiró los brazos para acariciarle los hombros. Luego él inclinó la cabeza, separó los labios; pero en vez de introducir la lengua, InuYasha le mordisqueó el labio inferior. Una llamarada repentina recorrió su interior, inflamó sus pechos y bajó hacia el interior de los muslos. Kagome deslizó una mano por el cabello negro y sedoso de InuYasha, apoyó la otra sobre los músculos de su espalda. InuYasha siguió mordisqueándole el labio inferior, luego le pasó la lengua como para aliviar un dolor imaginario. Kagome quería más. Quería un beso profundo como el del anterior encuentro. Quería volver a derretirse entre sus brazos. Cuando no soportó más, fue ella la que le sujetó la cabeza y metió la lengua en la boca de InuYasha.

— ¿Intentas domarme? —preguntó este con voz ronca.

—No... —Contestó Kagome, avergonzada por su descaro—. Yo solo...

—Está bien —la tranquilizó él—. Me gusta que me desees. Tu pasión aviva la mía. Quizá porque nunca había besado a una princesa.

—Yo no había besado a ningún príncipe.

—Entonces deja que te enseñe lo maravilloso que puede ser.

Ella pensó en contestar que lo sabía por el anterior beso, pero la boca de InuYasha ya se había apoderado de la de ella y no tuvo ganas de interrumpir la experiencia con algo tan aburrido como unas palabras. InuYasha enlazó la lengua con la de ella. La temperatura subió hasta que sus cuerpos casi se fundieron. Unas partes estaban tan relajadas que Kagome no podía moverlas, pero otras estaban tensas: los pechos le dolían, el sostén le sobraba, sentía una presión novedosa entre las piernas. Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo apretó fuerte. InuYasha colocó una pierna entre los muslos de ella. Al mismo tiempo, apartó la boca de sus labios y empezó a besarle el cuello. Bajó una mano desde el hombro hacia sus pechos. Estaban pasando tantas cosas que ella no sabía a qué prestar atención. El contacto de su pierna con las de ella debería haberla incomodado. Nadie la había tocado nunca ahí. Pero le gustó sentir esa presión añadida. Si arqueaba las caderas y se frotaba contra él se sentía mejor y peor al mismo tiempo. InuYasha se apoderó de uno de sus pechos mientras le lamía el interior de una oreja. Paseó el pulgar por el pezón hasta hacerla gemir. Kagome notó una conexión inmediata entre el pecho y el vértice de sus piernas. Cuanto más le tocaba el primero, más le dolía el segundo. Nunca había ido tan lejos, pensó abrumada. Probablemente debiera pedirle que parase... pero no quería. Se sentía vulnerable, pero no tenía miedo. Podía ser que InuYasha la hubiese secuestrado, pero ya no lo temía. Había vivido toda la vida tratando de honrar a su familia, pero la conversación telefónica con su padre le había dejado claro que le daba igual lo que hiciese. ¿Y qué si se acostaba con InuYasha y perdía la virginidad? Cuando este le separó las piernas, sin embargo, no pudo evitar acobardarse.

—InuYasha, yo no...

—Lo sé, pajarillo. Eres virgen y no voy a aceptar las consecuencias de desflorar a una princesa —dijo él, sonriente, después de darle un beso fugaz—. Estoy muy orgulloso de mi cabeza y no pienso perderla ahora. No iré demasiado lejos — añadió, y dejó de sonreír. Luego le subió el vestido hasta la cintura y se apretó contra Kagome. Ella notó algo duro entre los muslos. Algo que nunca había visto hasta el baño de InuYasha, que nunca había tocado, pero que tenía una función evidente.

—Quiero que sepas cuánto te deseo —gruñó él—. ¿Notas mi excitación? Kagome asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Los separaban varias prendas. Sus bragas, los pantalones de él y lo que quiera que llevase debajo. Pero su erección era palpable. InuYasha se frotó despacio sobre ella.

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó de nuevo sonriente—. Si sigo, ¿me dirás qué es lo que quieres?

—No entiendo —Kagome frunció el ceño. InuYasha volvió a frotarse.

—Quizá no sea tan buena idea —gruñó apretando los dientes. Luego se giró hasta acabar tumbado junto a ella. Pero, de pronto, subió la mano por uno de sus muslos y la colocó entre sus piernas. Kagome sintió un placer incomparable, aunque tenía la sensación de que no deberían estar haciendo aquello.

—No te preocupes —dijo InuYasha como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento—. Seguirás tan intacta como antes. Bueno, puede que intacta no, pero sí virgen — añadió mientras apretaba la mano contra las bragas. Ella quiso preguntarle por qué estaba haciendo eso, por qué tanto interés en tocarla ahí, pero antes de dar voz a sus dudas, InuYasha empezó a frotarla, a trazar círculos con el pulgar y colmar de atención un punto pequeño que estimuló todo su cuerpo.

— ¿InuYasha? —jadeó Kagome.

—Disfruta, princesita —dijo él sin dejar de tocarla. Kagome separó las piernas. Pensó que debería sentir vergüenza, pero lo único que le importaba era lo bien que InuYasha la hacía sentir. Cuando este se inclinó a besarla, se sorprendió mordiéndole los labios. Necesitaba un beso profundo y apasionado. Necesitaba que siguiese haciendo eso con los dedos. La tensión crecía por momentos. Notaba los pechos más sensibles por segundos. Cuando apenas podía respirar, InuYasha le susurró algo y dejó de acariciarla.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundida Kagome. Tenía la sensación de que se moriría allí mismo si InuYasha no continuaba.

—Tengo que tocarte —gruñó y le bajó las bragas de un tirón. Estaba totalmente desnuda de cintura para abajo. Ningún hombre la había visto así jamás, pero le dio igual que InuYasha la examinara. Lo que fuera con tal de que siguiese tocándola. Lo que, por suerte, ocurrió. Pero esa vez con mucha más delicadeza. InuYasha separó sus rizos y localizó de nuevo el punto. Rodeó la piel humedecida hasta que Kagome se quedó sin aliento y el tiempo se detuvo. Entonces, cuando ya creía que se moriría de placer, InuYasha introdujo un dedo en su interior. El impacto la trasladó a un universo glorioso que la hizo desbordarse. Kagome se apretó contra él. Lo instó a que siguiera hasta terminar de saborear aquel paraíso extático. Luego la invadió un aletargamiento plácido. Casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—No te preguntaré si te ha gustado —InuYasha sonrió con arrogancia.

— ¿Se supone que siempre es tan increíble?

—No. La próxima será mejor.

—No es posible.

—Por supuesto que lo es —InuYasha le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Podría volver a tocarte hasta tenerte al borde del precipicio. Luego, cuando estuvieras temblando, podría penetrarte llenarte por completo. Con cada arremetida, sentirías un poco más de placer y la tensión crecería hasta caer los dos juntos. Kagome se ruborizó. Se bajó el vestido para cubrirse los muslos.

— ¿Es... lo que vamos a hacer?

—No, por más ganas que tenga de hacerte el amor, no es el momento.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me has tocado así?

—Para enseñarte lo que puedes llegar a sentir. Ahora podrás soñar conmigo por las noches —contestó él y se tumbó a su lado—. ¿De verdad ha sido tu primera vez?

—No salía mucho —respondió Kagome tras asentir con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Eres preciosa. Y los japoneses no están ciegos. El piropo le iluminó la cara.

—Era muy cuidadosa con los chicos con los que salía. Tuve un par de novios, pero... no quiero ser como mi madre, ir de un hombre a otro —Kagome se encogió de hombros—. Así que era más selectiva. Además, era princesa y se suponía que tenía que mantenerme virgen para mi marido.

— ¿Ningún hombre intentó hacerte cambiar de idea? No podía creerse que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación tan relajada en la cama. Llevaba un vestido de manga larga, pero hacía unos cuantos minutos que tenía las bragas en el suelo.

—Un par de chicos lo intentaron —Kagome se mordió el labio inferior—. En general, no tenía interés y no me costaba decir que no. Y cuando me interesé, me vi obligada a contarles quién era. No lo encajaron bien.

— Ya supongo —dijo InuYasha y ambos se echaron a reír.

— ¿Tú le decías a la gente quién eras? — preguntó Kagome tras deslizar la mano por los labios de InuYasha.

—No, esta ciudad debe permanecer oculta. Tenía que protegerla en secreto. Además, cuando decía que era un príncipe, la gente empezaba a comportarse de otro modo.

—Te entiendo. Yo también quería abrirme a mis amigos, confesarles quién era... Pero no podía. InuYasha se tumbó boca arriba y la hizo rodar hasta tenerla encima. Kagome apoyó la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros.

— Yo hablaba con mi abuelo —comentó él — Podía comprenderme, porque había dirigido la ciudad durante casi cuarenta años.

—Todavía lo echas de menos.

—Todos los días. Hace cuatro años que murió y todavía lo echo en falta. Tengo tantas preguntas sin respuesta... Nadie me entiende. Pensó en decirle que el rey Inu no Taisho lo entendería. Pero aunque InuYasha pudiese reconciliarse con su padre, necesitarían tiempo para establecer una relación de confianza.

—Es una pena lo de tu padre se limitó a comentar

— Sí. No estoy de acuerdo en lo que hizo aquí, pero ha sido un buen gobernante para su pueblo.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo —dijo Kagome—. Podría escucharte si te sirve de algo. No sé mucho de dirigir una ciudad, pero sí de todo el rollo de la realeza.

— Gracias — InuYasha la miró a los ojos — Me encantaría compartir contigo mis preocupaciones.

— ¿De verdad?

—A mí también me sorprende. Pero no eres como pensaba —dijo él tras asentir con la cabeza. Hizo ademán de añadir algo, pero se calló y se levantó—. Gracias, ha sido un «placer» pasar este rato contigo —agregó antes salir de la habitación. Kagome se quedó mirándolo. Cuando la puerta se cerró, apretó la cabeza contra la almohada y suspiró. ¡Qué encuentro más raro! No entendía a InuYasha en absoluto, pero le gustaba. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver a tocarla y sintió un escalofrío agradable por todo el cuerpo.

Continuara…

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda jejeje, espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen si tiene faltas de ortografía la verdad no me tomo mucho la molestia en corregir solo corrijo las que WORD me muestra que están equivocadas jejeje esta vez lo hice con más cuidado pero si se paso una discúlpenme, casi no tengo tiempo en actualizar por lo que me he estado tardando subiendo capis, y cuando lo hago es rápido, por eso pido compresión si es que el capitulo tiene alguna falta de ortografía, sé que es molesto a mi me molesta pero de verdad trato de no tener faltas. **

**Pronto actualizare el siguiente capítulo, estará emocionante jijijiji besoss**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku e Izayoi estaban sentados en torno a una mesa ovalada en un pequeño vestíbulo que comunicaba con la sala del dono. A pesar de la importancia de la reunión, Kagome no conseguía concentrarse. Estaba demasiado ocupada admirando la habitación. No era grande, de unos cinco metros cuadrados quizá. Tenía ventanas altas y anchas en una pared con vistas a un jardín hermoso con flores exóticas y plantas de todo el mundo. Había una buganvilla que parecía tener muchísimos años. Se preguntó de dónde procedería. ¿Qué príncipe de los ladrones habría ordenado llevarla a la ciudad?, ¿Lo habría pedido alguna princesa para tener algo bonito a lo que mirar mientras esperaba a que su marido terminara la jornada? La pared estaba decorada con varios tapices fantásticos, aunque era un delito que el sol cayera directamente sobre uno en el que aparecía la reina Victoria de picnic. Había zonas descoloridas. Tenían que proteger el tapiz cuanto antes si no querían que terminara de arruinarse.

— ¿Kagome? —la llamó InuYasha con impaciencia, como si hiciera tiempo que intentara captar su atención.

— ¿Qué? Perdón —Kagome se centró en la reunión.

—InuYasha y yo hemos crecido en este palacio y estamos acostumbrados a su esplendor —dijo Izayoi, dedicándole una sonrisa indulgente—. Pero es normal que la primera vez te distraigas.

—No es solo eso —contestó Kagome—. Hay muchos tesoros en peligro. Esos tapices no deberían estar expuestos a la luz del sol. Se están estropeando.

—Ya te ocuparás de eso en otro momento — InuYasha le recriminó con la mirada .Ahora tenemos que planear la visita. Kagome se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. InuYasha no paraba de rezongar desde que había accedido a recibir al rey Inu no Taisho. Lo cual no era de extrañar. Era lógico que estuviese nervioso y que a veces hasta se arrepintiera de haber dado luz verde a la invitación. Encontrarse con su padre después de tanto tiempo tenía que ser muy difícil.

—¿Cuántas personas asistirán a la fiesta? — preguntó tras alcanzar su libreta—. ¿Y cuántas van a venir en total?, ¿Habrá espacio suficiente en los establos para todos los animales?

—Te aseguro que el rey de El Bahar no vendrá en camello —contestó InuYasha.

—Ni que tuviera que saberlo por ciencia infusa —Kagome pensó en sacarle la lengua, pero se contuvo—. El palacio está en pleno desierto. Que yo sepa, no hay grandes carreteras. Y con una caravana se corre el riesgo de llamar la atención y desvelar la ubicación de la ciudad.

InuYasha se acercó a ella. Estaba sentada entre Miroku y él, con Izayoi de frente.

Aunque se sentía a gusto con la madre de InuYasha, Miroku seguía dándole mala espina.

—Entiendo lo que dices de la caravana — dijo InuYasha—. Pero el rey no vendrá en camello ni en caballo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo vendrá entonces?

—En helicóptero —contestó Izayoi tras mirar su cuaderno.

—Vendrá con el piloto y un agente de seguridad —añadió Miroku tras consultar una agenda electrónica—. Seremos responsables de su seguridad una vez estén en la ciudad.

— ¿Solo tres personas? —preguntó Kagome—. Mi padre siempre viaja con un mínimo de diez acompañantes. Hasta en vacaciones hay gente del servicio. ¿Viene tan solo porque considera esta visita como una toma de contacto para ir conociéndote? —añadió mirando hacia InuYasha.

—Justo —se adelantó Izayoi—. No quiere que haya gente alrededor que lo moleste.

Estuvimos hablándolo y nos pareció que sería lo mejor.

—¿Has hablado con él? —le preguntó InuYasha, como si le hubiese filtrado algún informe secreto a un enemigo mortal.

—Sí, he hablado con él —respondió su madre sin perder la calma—. Varias veces. ¿Cómo crees que surgió la idea de la visita? InuYasha no respondió. Kagome intentó encontrar algo que decir para aliviar la tensión del momento.

—La seguridad del rey no será problema — intervino Miroku, como si no hubiese notado la tensión entre madre e hijo—. Tengo entendido que Kagome se está encargando de organizar la visita guiada por la ciudad, así que me coordinaré con ella. Supongo que sería buena idea aprovechar para enseñarle el aeródromo militar.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Kagome — ¿Está lejos de la ciudad?

—Me temo que no puedo informarla de la situación exacta, señorita.

—Claro, como soy un riesgo tan grande para la seguridad de la ciudad... — Kagome miró a InuYasha—. Deja que adivine: si me lo dice, tendríais que matarme para que no revelara el secreto.

—Exacto. Y no me apetece nada —contestó InuYasha.

—A mí tampoco me entusiasma —dijo Kagome—. Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaréis en enseñarle el aeródromo?

—Digamos una tarde —contestó Miroku tras consultar su agenda—. El departamento de seguridad en cualquier momento. ¿Cuándo te viene bien, Kagome? Esta notó que InuYasha estaba incómodo. De pronto tuvo una corazonada.

—Está aquí, ¿verdad?, ¿El departamento de seguridad está en el castillo?

—Claro —Miroku se encogió de hombros—. ¿Dónde si no?

—Y tendrá corriente eléctrica y ordenadores, faxes, teléfonos, Internet — comentó Kagome mirando a InuYasha.

—Te lo iba a decir —se defendió este.

—¿Cuándo?, ¿Dos semanas después de liberarme?

—No. Al principio no quería que lo supieses. Luego se me olvidó —reconoció él—. Eres mi esclava. No tienes derecho a criticarme. Soy el príncipe de los ladrones y aquí se hace lo que yo diga.

— ¡Qué rastrero! —protestó Kagome—. Me tratas como a una esclava sexual y me metes en una habitación sin agua corriente cuando... De pronto, se dio cuenta de que los tres la estaban mirando. Repasó mentalmente sus palabras y se puso roja al llegar a la parte de «esclava sexual» Había hecho todo lo posible por olvidar lo que había pasado entre InuYasha y ella tres días atrás. Y creía que no le había ido mal del todo. Salvo por algún sueño en el que él la tocaba y un par de momentos de distracción mientras hacía inventario de los tesoros, había conseguido sacárselo de la cabeza. Bueno, quizá no cuando cenaban juntos o cuando se bañaba. Estar desnuda la recordaba inevitablemente la sensación de estar entre los brazos de InuYasha. Pero, en general, era como si aquel episodio no hubiese tenido lugar.

—Entiendo —Izayoi miró a su hijo—. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

—No —InuYasha no parecía incómodo en absoluto cuando se giró hacia

Kagome—. Tenía intención de hablarte de la parte moderna del castillo. Pero con todos los líos de estos últimos días se me pasó. ¿Quieres trasladarte a otra habitación? Kagome pensó en lo bonito que era su dormitorio, en los libros antiguos de la biblioteca, la enorme cama en la que... Se aclaró la garganta.

—No, me gusta la mía. Pero sí agradecería poder usar un cuarto de baño en condiciones.

—Por supuesto. Le diré a Ayumi que te indique cuál es el más cercano —dijo y dio el tema por zanjado—. Volviendo a la visita del rey...

—¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar? —lo ayudó Kagome. Miró hacia Miroku e

Izayoi, dado que parecían ser ellos quienes estaban al corriente de los detalles.

—No estoy segura —murmuró Izayoi. Fue su turno de ponerse colorada— Algunas noches. No creo que haga falta celebrar una cena oficial. Valdría con una entre unos pocos amigos. A InuYasha no pareció agradarle la propuesta. Kagome adivinaba lo que estaba pasando. ¿De qué hablarían?, ¿De los motivos por los que había abandonado a su familia?, ¿De por qué no había reconocido nunca a su hijo bastardo? Suspiró. Aunque el tiempo que había pasado en Bahania no le había dado para desenvolverse a menudo en los círculos de la realeza, ella había coincidido con el rey Inu no Taisho en varias ocasiones. Siempre le había parecido una persona decente. Severa, pero no cruel. ¿Por qué habría tratado a Izayoi y a InuYasha tan mal?

—¿Qué os parece si organizamos una cena íntima la primera noche? —dijo Kagome—. Solo tú, el rey e InuYasha —añadió dirigiéndose a Izayoi.

—Por mí, bien —contestó esta—. Si quieres venir, estás invitado, Miroku. Y tú también, por supuesto. Kagome no estaba segura de si quería participar en aquella tensa cena, pero tenía la sensación de que debía estar presente, aunque solo fuera para apoyar a InuYasha.

—En cuanto al menú —continuó Kagome—, barajaré unas cuantas opciones con el cocinero y decidiré uno, a la espera de que lo aprobéis después. Yo había pensado en poner música de fondo, más que organizar una actuación en directo.

Siguieron compartiendo ideas. Al menos entre Izayoi, Miroku y Kagome. InuYasha había desconectado. Kagome deseó poder hacerle más fácil aquel trago. Deseaba muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, entender qué más le daba a ella si InuYasha estaba nervioso ante la visita de su padre; entender por qué no estaba ansiosa por escapar de la Ciudad de los Ladrones. Aunque examinar los tesoros era fascinante, no debía olvidar que estaba a merced de un hombre que la había hecho su esclava. Aunque no la tratase mal. Era evidente que no tenía pensado abusar de ella. Entonces ¿qué pintaba allí exactamente? ¿Qué planes tenía InuYasha para ella? Izayoi hizo una pregunta, lo cual la obligó a concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación. Un cuarto de hora después, dieron por terminada la reunión y se levantaron.

—Creo que, en lo fundamental, ya está todo organizado— dijo animosa Izayoi, aunque parecía más preocupada que alegre — InuYasha, te parece bien? Este se tomó su tiempo en responder. No le parecía bien en absoluto la visita, pero tampoco quería disgustar a su madre.

— Sí, está todo bien —contestó por fin. Luego anduvo hasta la puerta y la sujetó Izayoi pasó primero. Miroku vaciló. InuYasha le susurró algo que Kagome no pudo oír. El japonés asintió con la cabeza y salió al pasillo, dejando a InuYasha a solas con ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. En vez de responder, InuYasha se dirigió a la ventana y miró el jardín. Ese día iba vestido con un traje occidental, gris oscuro, con una camisa blanca y corbata roja. No estaba acostumbrada a verlo como un hombre de negocios.

—Es una réplica de un jardín francés le dijo InuYasha tras instarla a que se uniera a él frente a la ventana. —Del siglo dieciocho.

—¿Principios o finales? —preguntó Kagome mientras miraba los matorrales podados.

—Finales. Supone un gasto de agua descomunal, pero me gusta verlo fresco y cuidado.

—Lo que me extraña es que soporte tanto calor.

—No lo soportaría, pero en verano les pido a los jardineros que pongan toldos encima para hacer sombra —dijo InuYasha—. Reconozco que es un capricho. Al otro lado había un laberinto. A los niños les encantaba.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial había asuntos más importantes que el laberinto — InuYasha se encogió de hombros—.Al final se construyó un parque.

—Este sitio es tan diferente a todos los que conozco —comentó Kagome, maravillada todavía por la existencia de aquella ciudad mágica.

—Confío en que te sientas a gusto.

—Lo estoy —Kagome sonrió—. Pero sigo pensando que deberías devolver algunas piezas. InuYasha dejó correr la cuestión y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kagome. Esta agradeció el contacto. Deseó incluso que la besara. Aunque la ponía nerviosa volver a compartir un momento tan íntimo, por un par de besos no pasaría nada.

—Debería haberte hablado del resto del palacio —dijo él—. Si quieres, puedes cambiar de habitación. —No, ya te he dicho que estoy a gusto — repitió Kagome—. Además, no tiene lógica que tus esclavas elijan dormitorio. InuYasha deslizó la mano por su brazo. Kagome sintió un pequeño cosquilleo.

—¿Eres mi esclava? —le preguntó él después de acariciarle una muñeca.

—Llevo brazaletes —contestó Kagome.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Pero estás dispuesta a servirme?, ¿Harías cualquier cosa por complacerme? Fue como si le pasaran una pluma por la columna vertebral. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron y la carne se le puso de gallina.

—¿Me estás preguntando si sería capaz de morir por ti?

—Nada tan dramático —InuYasha siguió acariciándole la muñeca—. Solo me preguntaba hasta dónde estarías dispuesta a llegar para cumplir tus deberes de esclava. Si es que eres mi esclava.

—¿Si es que lo soy?, ¿Podría marcharme si quisiera?

—¿Quieres? —contestó él mirándola a los ojos. Era una pregunta lógica. No debería haberla sorprendido. Pero lo estaba. ¿Marcharse?, ¿Dejar a InuYasha?, ¿Dejar la Ciudad de los Ladrones? Kagome desvió la mirada hacia el jardín. Recordó su viaje por el desierto, sus primeras impresiones al llegar a la ciudad, la indiferencia de su padre al hablar por teléfono.

—¿Kagome?

—No sé si quiero irme —susurró ella después de cerrar los ojos.

—Entonces no lo decidas ahora —le sugirió InuYasha—. Puedes quedarte en la Ciudad de los Ladrones tanto tiempo como desees. Si alguna vez te aburres de nosotros, siempre puedes ir con el anciano y sus tres mujeres.

—Bonita perspectiva —murmuró Kagome. Pero no quería pensar al respecto. Había otra cosa que le interesaba más averiguar—. ¿Por qué me retienes, InuYasha?

—Provengo de una familia acostumbrada a coleccionar cosas bonitas. Puede que tú seas mi mayor tesoro. Sintió que le fallaban las rodillas. Lo dijera en serio o no, se sintió halagada por sus palabras. ¿De veras la consideraba un tesoro? Nunca la habían apreciado. Hasta entonces siempre se había sentido un estorbo para los demás.

—¿Por qué no querías que supiera que había habitaciones modernas? — preguntó Kagome.

— Se dice que eres mimada y caprichosa. Pero me equivoqué al prejuzgarte.

— Deberías indemnizarme —contestó ella.

—¿Y qué te gustaría recibir como indemnización? Kagome le leyó el pensamiento. InuYasha creía que elegiría alguna joya de los tesoros. Unos pendiente o algún collar quizá. Se sintió decepcionada. Justo cuando pensaba que la comprendía, se dio cuenta de que no era así.

—Yo no soy esa —insistió frustrada—. No soy la mocosa mimada que dicen los periódicos. ¿Es que no puedes verlo?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —InuYasha cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—De ti. Hace un segundo estabas pensando que pediría uno de tus tesoros. ¿No has entendido que todo el oro del mundo no puede comprar lo que quiero?

—¿Qué quieres, Kagome? Ella volvió a mirar hacia el jardín. Pestañeó para que no se le saltaran las lágrimas. ¿Para qué explicárselo? InuYasha nunca la comprendería

y ella no quería mostrarse tan vulnerable. A él siempre lo habían querido. Aunque hubiera vivido dividido entre dos mundos, siempre había contado con el apoyo de su abuelo y de su madre. Kagome no había tenido a nadie. Lo único que quería era que la amaran por ser tal y como era. Que la aceptaran y la recibieran con cariño.

—Pajarillo, te equivocas conmigo —InuYasha le acarició una mejilla—. Tal vez no sepa qué es lo que más quieres, pero se me ocurre una forma de indemnizarte que te gustará.

—Lo dudo.

— ¡Qué poca fe! —InuYasha sonrió—. Si tu deber es complacerme, el mío es protegerte y cuidar de ti.

—No sabes nada de mí —respondió a la defensiva Kagome.

—Te equivocas y mañana por la mañana te lo demostraré. Maldito fuera. Esa vez había acertado, pensó mientras cabalgaba por el desierto a lomos de un caballo.

—Siento como si hiciera semanas que no salía de la ciudad —le dijo a InuYasha tras dejar atrás los muros—. Qué maravilla. Él no respondió con palabras. Se limitó a acelerar el ritmo del caballo hasta acabar galopando a toda velocidad por la arena del desierto. El aire seguía fresco, pero no tardaría en calentarse. Era primavera, de modo que el calor sofocante estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Kagome no quería pensar al respecto. Solo quería disfrutar del viento contra su cara mientras cabalgaba. InuYasha se había presentado en su habitación poco después de las cinco y media de la mañana. Le había llevado ropa adecuada para el desierto, ella se había vestido y habían partido de inmediato. Media hora después, redujeron la marcha a un trote pausado. Kagome contempló la vastedad del paisaje.

— Sabes volver, ¿verdad? — bromeó ella.

—He estado por aquí un par de veces. Me las apañaré.

— ¿De verdad pasabas varios meses al año en el desierto? —preguntó Kagome

—Hasta que me mandaron al colegio —InuYasha asintió con la cabeza—. Solo iba a la ciudad a visitar a mi madre y a mi abuelo.

— Una vida dura, me imagino.

—El desierto no es amigo de los débiles ni los tontos. Pero cuida a los que conocen sus secretos. Yo los aprendí. Me enseñó mi abuelo. Cuando tenía ocho años ya sabía orientarme para ir de El Bahar a Bahania —InuYasha apuntó hacia el norte—. Allí hay un campo petrolífero. Kagome aguzó la vista y vio unas construcciones metálicas y unos edificios bajos.

—Hay muchos más campos como ese en tierra —prosiguió él—. Nos aprovechamos los frutos del desierto, pero tenemos cuidado no poner en peligro su ecosistema. Kagome estuvo a punto de indicarle que no era su tierra. Que pertenecía a los dos países vecinos. Pero, aunque el territorio de InuYasha llegara únicamente hasta los muros de su ciudad, en realidad se extendía a lo largo de miles de kilómetros. Ni el rey Inu no Taisho ni su padre se manejaban en el desierto, de modo que podía afirmarse que el auténtico soberano era InuYasha.

—Quizá deberías pensar en cambiar de título —comentó Kagome—. Ya no eres el príncipe de los ladrones.

—Puede —InuYasha sonrió—. Pero no tengo intención de cambiar de título.

Parecía especialmente peligroso a caballo. Le había visto meterse una pistola antes de salir y estaba segura de que no sería la única arma que llevaba encima. Si alguien los atacaba, InuYasha estaría preparado. No como ella, que había cometido la estupidez de salir sola. Tenía suerte de seguir con vida.

— ¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó él.

—En que debería haberme quedado en el palacio, en vez de salir a buscar la Ciudad de los Ladrones.

—No fue una decisión muy inteligente. Pero si no te hubiera sorprendido la tormenta de arena, no podría haberte secuestrado. Ella quiso responder que tampoco le habría resultado tan traumático no ser su esclava, pero palabras se le atragantaron antes de salir de boca.

—Sí, en fin, el caso es que aquí estoy — Kagome se ahuecó el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza para refrescarse un poco—. ¿Dónde está situado el aeródromo? InuYasha la miró como diciéndole que se había dado cuenta del súbito cambio de conversación, pero acabó respondiendo a su pregunta.

—La base principal estará en Bahania, pero habrá pistas por todo el desierto.

Creo que tu hermano, el príncipe Souta, está al comente de todo lo relacionado con el plan conjunto de nuestras fuerzas aéreas.

— Puede —Kagome se encogió de hombros—. No me habían dicho nada, pero tampoco me sorprende. Como mujer, se supone que no tengo suficiente inteligencia para seguir una conversación.

— Es evidente que no han pasado mucho tiempo contigo.

— Se nota, ¿verdad? —Kagome sonrió. Sus caballos estaban casi pegados. Le gustaba sentirse cerca de InuYasha. Era distinto a todos los demás hombres que había conocido. Miró el desierto y se imaginó el ruido de un avión cortando el silencio.

— ¿Habrá pilotos destinados en la Ciudad de los Ladrones?

—No creo. Se distribuirán por distintas bases militares en toda la zona.

— ¿Y Miroku se encargará de coordinarlo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué confías en él?

—Me ha dado motivos.

—No me lo imagino como un jeque —comentó Kagome—. Más bien...

InuYasha la agarró por el pelo sin avisar.

—No te confundas —le dijo—. Puede que esté dispuesto a concederte cierta libertad, pero sigues siendo mía. He advertido a todos los hombres de la ciudad, incluido Miroku.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Solo era una pregunta —replicó Kagome sin arredrarse. Supuso que debía asustarse, pero no tenía miedo de InuYasha. Por muy príncipe y muy poderoso que fuera.

— Una pregunta sobre otro hombre —contestó él tras soltarle el pelo.

—Estábamos hablando de las fuerzas aéreas. Miroku está a cargo de la seguridad. No me parece que preguntar si se está encargando de coordinar las bases militares sea tan raro.

—Entiendo —InuYasha apartó su caballo un cuerpo del de Kagome—. Es japonés. Muchas mujeres lo encuentran atractivo — añadió con voz tensa.

—No debes preocuparte por eso. InuYasha, llevo toda mi vida esquivando hombres.

¿Por qué iba complicarme ahora?

—No sé —InuYasha se encogió de hombros—. Hablemos de otra cosa.

—Como usted desee, Alteza. Le habría gustado seguir con el tema, averiguar qué creía que podía hacer con el jefe de seguridad. De pronto se dio cuenta de que le gustaba que InuYasha estuviese algo celoso. Nunca le había dicho qué había sentido él al besarla y tocarla. No quería ser la única afectada por aquellos encuentros. Y daba la impresión de que no lo era.

* * *

Se acercó a la habitación de Kagome con cierta inquietud. Por lo general no se ponía nervioso. No desde los desastrosos años en el internado de Estados Unidos. Allí había aprendido a adaptarse a cualquier situación. Pero esa noche estaba tenso. Quizá porque iba a cenar con su prometida. Hablaría con ella, la miraría y quizá la tocaría; pero no la poseería. Aunque al principio no lo había creído posible, empezaba a pensar que le gustaría tenerla como esposa. Había tenido la esperanza de llegar a crear algo en común con ella, algo de lo que hablar. Pero nunca había imaginado que acabaría obsesionándose con Kagome de ese modo. Su imagen lo perseguía mientras dormía como si fuese un adolescente soñando con su actriz favorita.

Era el príncipe de los ladrones. La tradición establecía que cualquier mujer debía sentirse honrada por compartir su cama. Al igual que su abuelo, había tenido cuidado de no abusar de tal privilegio, escogiendo únicamente a mujeres con experiencia y dispuestas a acostarse con él. Una joven viuda de un matrimonio desgraciado, una informática occidental... Ninguna casada, ninguna virgen. El príncipe de los ladrones no desfloraba vírgenes. Eso lo dejaba frustrado, incapaz de satisfacer su deseo. Era una situación de lo más incómoda. Una situación que quería cambiar cuanto antes. Pero no podía. No sin tener que afrontar las consecuencias. ¿Quería casarse con ella?, ¿Su deseo se debía al desafío de domar a una mujer bonita o había algo más? El amor era un sentimiento propio de mujeres. No tenía cabida en los hombres, salvo el que un padre pudiera sentir por sus hijos.

InuYasha se detuvo en medio del pasillo y frunció el ceño. ¿Hijos?, ¿Había pensado en tener hijos en general, aunque no fueran varones? ¿Querría a sus hijas si tenía alguna? De pronto se imaginó a una chiquilla pelinegra cabalgando por el desierto. La oyó reírse y se sintió orgulloso de la seguridad con que se movía sobre el caballo. Sí, pensó sorprendido. Tenía capacidad para amar a una hija. Quizá tanto como a un hijo. Cinco años atrás jamás le habría parecido posible algo así. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Por miedo a que la respuesta no le gustara, emprendió la marcha y entró en la habitación de Kagome sin molestarse en llamar. La encontró acurrucada en una silla situada frente a la chimenea, comparando un brazalete de oro y rubíes con las fotos de un libro.

—Sabía que no resistirías la tentación —dijo a modo de saludo—. Como ves, es muy fácil decir que les devuelva los tesoros a sus dueños cuando no te pertenecen. Pero en cuanto tienes los tesoros en la mano, la cosa cambia.

—Buen intento, InuYasha, pero estás equivocado —contestó Kagome sonriente—. Solo intento ubicar a qué época pertenece este brazalete. Creo que el artista era de El Bahar o de Bahania y que, en algún momento, se trasladó a Italia. A finales del siglo xv quizá. ¿Qué tal el día? —le preguntó después de dejar el libro y el brazalete sobre la mesa que había junto a la silla. Se levantó y se acercó a él contoneando las caderas con elegancia. InuYasha tuvo que contener el impulso de poseerla allí mismo. De ser su primer amante..., el único. El deseo de tocarla y saborearla, de hacerla una mujer y descubrir todas las posibilidades que podían explorar juntos.

Pero no era el momento. InuYasha se obligó a sofocar el fuego que corría por sus venas y le entregó las alforjas que llevaba colgadas de un hombro.

—Han encontrado tu camello y tu caballo vagando por el desierto. Creo que esto es tuyo.

— ¡Los mapas y los diarios! —exclamó entusiasmada—. Aunque ya no los necesito para encontrar la ciudad, claro. Gracias por traerme. Y me alegra saber que mis animales están bien. Estaba preocupada por ellos.

—Los encontró una tribu de nómadas nada más terminar la tormenta. Venían hacia la ciudad y me los han devuelto nada más llegar — dijo mientras Kagome vaciaba las alforjas. Luego se sirvió un vaso de agua del carrito con refrescos que Ayumi llevaba a la habitación de Kagome todos los días—. Los diarios de viaje son muy precisos, pero los mapas no te habrían conducido a ninguna parte.

—¿Has mirado mis cosas? —preguntó Kagome tras hojear las páginas de un diario—. ¿No se suponía que era una mujer libre?

—Te pregunté si querías irte y elegiste quedarte en la Ciudad de los Ladrones —InuYasha se acercó y la miró a los ojos — Eres mía otra vez. Para hacer lo que yo quiera.

—Te olvidas de mi prometido —le recordó ella—. Podría estar dispuesto a pelear por mí.

—Seguro que desenvainaría la espada por tí... si te conociera —contestó InuYasha—. Pero solo sabrá de ti lo que haya leído en los periódicos y lo que tu padre le haya contado. Creo que no corro peligro.

—Yo que tú no me arriesgaría por si acaso —replicó ella, aunque los dos sabían que no existía el menor riesgo.

—¿Tan terrible es ser mi esclava?

—No, pero algún día tendré que volver a Bahania. Todavía no estoy preparada para hacer frente a mi destino, pero acabará sucediendo —Kagome suspiró—. No podrás retenerme toda la vida, InuYasha.

—Lo sé

Se preguntó qué diría ella si supiese la verdad. Si supiese que sí podía retenerla si así lo deseaba. ¿Qué pensaría de él?, ¿Y qué más le daba?. Solo era una mujer. Su prometida, si llegaba a aceptarla. Intentó convencerse de que la única razón por la que le interesaba su opinión era por lo mucho que la deseaba, pero una vocecilla interior le susurró que la cosa podía ser más grave Que quizá sí le importaban las opiniones, las necesidades y la felicidad de Kagome. Era una sensación inesperada. Una sensación que no le gustaba en absoluto.

**Continuara…**

**Perdón por la tardanza mil disculpas pero les prometo que sin falta actualizo mañana, ya casi estamos terminando y muy pronto habrá lemon jijiji faltan sol capítulos no estoy muy segura pero estaré actualizando besoss**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO ONCE**

LA TEMPERATURA subió más de lo esperado por la tarde. Kagome deseó que su manto no fuese tan largo y pesado. También deseó no estar merodeando por los pasillos del palacio como un delincuente común, pero eso era inevitable.

Como todos los días desde que InuYasha le había encargado que catalogara los tesoros de la Ciudad, envolvía algunas de las piezas en el mantillo para protegerlas. Cuando se encontraba con alguien en un pasillo, actuaba con naturalidad para que nadie sospechase la verdad. InuYasha la mataría si se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo. Kagome vio la puerta de su habitación al final del pasillo y suspiró aliviada. Otro viaje sin incidentes. Entró en el dormitorio y corrió hacia unos baúles que había en la pared frente a la ventana. Se los había pedido a Ayumi, se suponía que para guardar sus pertenencias. Por suerte, Ayumi no había reparado en el escaso equipaje de Kagome.

Se quitó el manto y lo dejó caer al suelo. En el regazo llevaba tres bolsas de terciopelo y una estatua de jade. En las bolsas había joyas y estatuas que habían pertenecido al emperador de Japón. Al menos, los ladrones de la ciudad habían sido equitativos, pensó Kagome. Habían robado a casi todos los países del mundo. Tras examinar el contenido de la primera bolsa, en la que se hallaba la diadema de Isabel I de Inglaterra, abrió uno de los baúles y lo guardó todo dentro. Se detuvo a admirar el botín y pensó que en el plazo de un mes...

— Sé que no estás robando —dijo una voz de mujer detrás de ella—. Así que ¿qué estás haciendo? —. Kagome se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y vio a Izayoi aparecer entre las sombras.

La madre de InuYasha se levantó de la silla de la esquina, en la que debía de haberse sentado para esperarla. Lo había visto todo. Era evidente que estaba intrigada por su actitud, pero su expresión no revelaba qué podía estar pensando. Kagome sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Debía de estar poniéndose roja como un tomate. No podía soportar la mirada inquisitiva de una mujer a la que había llegado a considerar su amiga.

—Eh..., no es lo que piensas —contestó cuando por fin logró articular palabra.

—No sé qué pensar —replicó Izayoi. Kagome miró los baúles que había junto a la pared y supo que su contenido podía hacer que la condenaran.

—Es que... InuYasha se niega a escucharme y no entiendo su actitud. Si la ciudad ya no roba, por qué no se pueden devolver algunos de los tesoros? Pero él dice que si algún país quiere recuperar lo que le quitaron, que venga a buscarlo. Solo que no pueden venir si no saben que están aquí —dijo Kagome hablando aturullada mente—. Entiendo que hay cosas más difíciles que otras. ¿A quién pertenecen los huevos imperiales? De acuerdo. Pero hay otras piezas cuya procedencia es muy fácil de identificar. Yo... se lo dije, pero se echó a reír. Y... bueno, decidí tomar la iniciativa de devolver algunas cosas por mi cuenta... La mayoría son de Bahanía y El Bahar. Y hay un par de cosas que pertenecen a Inglaterra y a otros países... No son para mí —finalizó a la defensiva.

Izayoi permaneció callada un buen rato. Se acercó al baúl que estaba abierto y miró dentro.

—Creo que te conté que al principio financié mi organización de beneficencia con estos tesoros.

—Sí..., recuerdo que lo mencionaste —dijo Kagome aliviada. Izayoi no parecía enfadada. No mucho al menos.

—Mi padre me mimaba. Me regaló diamantes y rubíes, esmeraldas del tamaño de un puño. Todas robadas. Se aseguró de darme piezas muy antiguas, que no tuvieran un dueño legítimo. Y yo las vendí. Con el tiempo la organización consiguió financiarse gracias a donaciones privadas, pero la inversión inicial se debe a la tradición de la ciudad —Izayoi sonrió y apuntó hacia una diadema de diamantes. —Siempre me ha encantado. ¿A quién pertenece?

—La hicieron para Isabel I de Inglaterra. La lleva en uno de sus retratos.

—InuYasha puede ser muy testarudo en ocasiones —comentó Izayoi—. A veces resulta agotador. Me alegra que hayas encontrado una forma de burlarlo.

—¿No vas a decirle lo que he estado haciendo? —preguntó sorprendida Kagome.

—Estamos hablando del príncipe de los ladrones. Debería enterarse de cuándo le están robando, ¿no? —contestó sonriente. Luego se acercó a una silla que había frente a la chimenea. Ese día iba con ropa informal, en vaqueros y camiseta. No llevaba más joyas que unos aros de oro en la oreja y un brazalete, también de oro. —¿Qué piensas de mi hijo? —le preguntó a vista perdida en los leños que ardían en menea. La pregunta la tomó desprevenida. ¿Qué pensaba de InuYasha?

—Me confunde —respondió con sinceridad. Es verdad que es testarudo, pero también puede ser amable —añadió recordando cuando la había besado. Era un hombre apasionado, pero no se sentía cómoda contándole aquello a su madre.

—Eres su prisionera —dijo Izayoi—. ¿No deberías odiarlo?

—Dicho así, supongo que sí. Pero no lo odio. Entre otras cosas, porque ahora mismo no tengo ganas de volver a casa. Así que mientras InuYasha me deje, me quedaré en la ciudad catalogando sus tesoros —Kagome hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Robando los más pequeños para poder llevarlos a mi habitación y devolverlos cuando por fin me marche. Izayoi se sentó.

—¿Por qué has de marcharte? — .Exacto. ¿Por qué iba a tener que marcharse?, se preguntó Kagome mientras se sentaba para hablar con Izayoi. Empezaba a sospechar que podía quedarse una temporada larga. Pero, ¿para qué?

—Mi padre y yo no tenemos mucha relación —arrancó con cautela—. Pero tiene ciertas expectativas. Ha concertado mi matrimonio.

— ¿Con quién? —preguntó sorprendida Izayoi.

—No lo sé. Me enfadé tanto cuando me lo anunció que no me paré a oír los detalles. Pero seguro que es un viejo con mal aliento.

—Quizá no sea tan terrible —dijo la madre de InuYasha. Kagome prefería no pensar al respecto. No quería pensar en cuando no estuviera con InuYasha. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que separarse de él. ¿Y entonces qué?, ¿Lo echaría de menos?, ¿La echaría él en falta cuando no estuviesen? Kagome no entendía su relación con el príncipe de los ladrones. Podía ser apasionado y atento, divertido y dictatorial. Seguía sin saber por qué la había llevado a su castillo ni por qué la retenía. No era su esclava, pero no le permitía marcharse.

— Supongo que si fuese otra clase de persona, querría marcharme —comentó por fin—. Debería odiar estar aquí encerrada.

—Como cárcel no está tan mal. —bromeó Izayoi— Tiene unos tesoros bastante bonitos. Kagome sonrió. Supuso que el problema era que le gustaba InuYasha. Quizá demasiado. No se parecía a ningún otro hombre. Tal vez sus hermanastros tuvieran una personalidad similar, pero no había pasado suficiente tiempo con ellos para saberlo.

—Y luego está InuYasha —continuó Izayoi—, no me equivoco, algo te gusta.

—Sí. Kagome estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo. Claro que le gustaba. La hacía pensar en cosas en las que nunca había pensado. Cuando recordaba sus besos y sus caricias, el cuerpo se le incendiaba. Pero no tenían futuro. No podían hacer el amor. Por muy enfadada que estuviese con su padre, no desafiaría la tradición ni a la monarquía. Tenía que permanecer virgen. De lo contrario, si dejaba que InuYasha la poseyera, su padre lo mataría. Y no quería imaginar un mundo sin su príncipe de los ladrones.

—La vida es complicada —dijo Izayoi con tranquilidad—. Después de treinta y dos años, el rey Inu no Taisho vuelve a la ciudad y no sé qué se supone que tengo que decirle.

—Pero lo has invitado tú —contestó Kagome—. ¿Has cambiado de idea? Izayoi la miró y se echó a reír.

—Mil veces. Cada mañana me despierto decidida a retirar la invitación. . Luego lo reconsidero mientras desayuno. A las diez vuelvo a decidir que tengo que llamarlo para suspender la visita. Y más tarde vuelvo a cambiar —Izayoi se encogió de hombros—. Me pasó así día y noche. Kagome trató de ponerse en su pellejo. ¿Qué podía sentir al reencontrarse con el padre de su único hijo después de treinta y años de ausencia?

—¿No quieres decirle nada en concreto? — le preguntó—.¿No hay ningún asunto pendiente entre los dos?

—Demasiados. O ninguno. No sé. Era demasiado joven. No tenía más qué dieciocho años. Conocía lo que marcaba la tradición, lo que se esperaba de mí. Sabía que tenía que darle un heredero a la ciudad, pero, en el fondo, jamás pensé que mi padre me haría acostarme con un desconocido con el único objeto de que me dejara embarazada. Y que estuviera dispuesto a repetir la operación tantas veces como hiciese falta si en vez de hijos, tenía hijas... Lo amenacé con fugarme. Creo que hasta amenacé con suicidarme. Pero mi padre se mantuvo firme y me dijo que era la princesa de la ciudad, que tenía que hacerme cargo y que el pueblo dependía de mí. Sus argumentos no me convencían mucho. Pero nunca desafié a mi padre. De modo que no huí ni me quité la vida. Me limité a esperar. Y un día llegó. Izayoi se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea. Lo conocí en una habitación muy parecida a esta. Era mayor al menos, a mí así me lo parecía. Tenía treinta años y estaba casado con dos hijos y un tercero en camino. Me trató bien. Creo que la situación fue tan embarazosa para él como para mí. Quizá más, porque tenía una familia. Pero el deber nos obligaba a tener un hijo. ... La primera noche solo hablamos Dijo que teníamos tiempo y que no me metería prisa. Pensaba que me violaría nada más verme. De modo que me pareció muy considerado por su parte. Durante las siguientes dos semanas nos hicimos amigos, Cuando nos acostamos...,al final fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa. ... Era demasiado joven. Una niña tonta. No pensé en su esposa posa ni en sus hijos. Solo pensé en mí, en cómo me sentía cuando Inu no Taisho me tocaba. En las risas, los bailes juntos. Cómo hacíamos el amor cada mañana. Me enamoré de él.

Kagome sintió una presión extraña en el pecho. Izayoi acababa de trazar el esbozo de una unión sin futuro en la que una joven inocente perdía el corazón por un hombre al que no podía tener. Kagome se estremeció. Hasta ese preciso momento no se había molestado en dar nombre a lo que sentía por InuYasha. Le había resultado irritante y encantador, dictatorial, un gran compañero. Sabía que le gustaba cuando no la sacaba de quicio. Pero no había ido más allá. No había considerado que podían correr peligro.

—Lo que iba a ser un mes fueron dos. Sabía que estaba embarazada, pero no quise decírselo porque no quería que se fuera... Al final resultó que lo sabía, pero no quería decir nada porque él también se había enamorado —Continuó Izayoi casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Suspiró y volvió a sentarse— Cuando nos confesamos lo que sentíamos, me sentí la mujer más feliz mundo. Inu no Taisho me quería, no me dejaría nunca. Era tan joven que me convencí de que podría funcionar. No pensé en su reino, en su esposa ni en sus hijos. Solo pensaba en el hombre que iluminaba mi vida.

—Pero se marchó —dijo Kagome—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Llegó su mujer. Vino con su hijo recién nacido y lo puso en sus brazos. Le preguntó si iba a abandonarlos a todos. Noté la indecisión en los ojos de Inu no Taisho. Vi el momento en que se decidió... No se quedó. Me puse hecha una furia. Lo acusé de jugar conmigo, de engañarme, le dije que nunca me había querido. No estoy orgullosa de mi comportamiento, pero era la primera vez que me enamoraba. Le dije que si se marchaba, no volvería a verlo nunca. Inu no Taisho terminó de romperme el corazón cuando convino en que sería lo mejor. Ninguno de los dos se sentiría cómodo con una aventura clandestina— Izayoi cerró los ojos — En un último intento de castigarlo, le dije que le impediría ver a su hijo. Que criaríamos al heredero entre mi padre y yo. Lo obligué a jurar que nunca se acercaría al niño... Así que, ya vez, tengo que hacer mucha penitencia. Por mi culpa, Inu no Taisho e InuYasha no se han conocido. Estuve a punto de arruinar un reino y perjudiqué gravemente su matrimonio ¿Qué se supone que debo decir después de tanto tiempo?

—No podías controlar las circunstancias —.Dijo Kagome—. No lo sedujiste tú. No te inmiscuiste en su matrimonio. Fue tu padre quien lo organizó todo y Inu no Taisho accedió. ¿No eres la parte inocente?

—Puede que entonces lo fuera, pero ya no. ¿E InuYasha? Odia a su padre. ¿Cómo voy a explicarle la verdad? Kagome se mordió el labio inferior. Siempre había creído que su situación era dura, pero la de Izayoi había sido mucho peor.

— ¿Quieres que hable yo con él e intente explicárselo? —le ofreció.

—Sí—Izayoi asintió con la cabeza—. Reconozco que es de cobardes, pero no quiero

Ver odio en los ojos de mi hijo cuando se entere de que tengo la culpa de que no haya conocido a su padre. Kagome no creía que InuYasha fuera a odiar a su madre cuando supiera la verdad, pero tampoco se iba a sentir feliz precisamente. Se preguntó si aquella información cambiaría su actitud hacia Inu no Taisho. Se preguntó si su relación con InuYasha tendría un final igual de desgraciado.

* * *

—Así que ya ves, no es todo culpa de Inu no Taisho. Izayoi lo obligó a jurar que no se pondría en contacto contigo —finalizó Kagome cuando terminaron de cenar. InuYasha miró su taza de café, pero no respondió. Ella se movió sobre los cojines—. ¿No me crees?

—No dudo de que estés repitiendo lo que mi madre te ha contado. Pero no creo que sea la verdad —contestó mirándola con seriedad—. Inu no Taisho tuvo oportunidades para conocerme. Podría haber ido a verme cuando estaba en el internado. Podría haberme invitado a verlo en El Bahar.

— ¡Pero dio su palabra!

—También le había jurado amor a su esposa y luego se acostó con otra mujer — replicó InuYasha.

—No es lo mismo. Su relación con Izayoi fue una cuestión de Estado—. Intuía que InuYasha no estaba impresionado por su argumento. Le entraron ganas de zarandearlo por los hombros. ¿Acaso no entendía lo importante que era aquello para ella?

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó él de pronto

—Nada —Kagome miró la servilleta que tenía sobre el regazo.

—¿Kagome?

—No entiendo por qué pones las cosas tan difíciles —reconoció ella—. No digo que Inu no Taisho no se equivocara, pero había circunstancias atenuantes. Creo que deberías hablar con tu madre de esto. Oír su versión de la historia.

—No —InuYasha se puso de pie—. No quiero hablar más de esto.

—Quizá no dependa solo de ti —Kagome se levantó también—. Me dijiste que querías que ayudara. No puedes pedirme que me implique y luego dejarme fuera.

—Puedo pedir lo que quiera —respondió InuYasha —. Soy InuYasha, príncipe de los ladrones.

—Tremenda noticia. Como si no lo supiera desde que nos conocimos. Y ya que sacas tu título relucir, resulta que yo soy princesa, lo que nos coloca a la misma altura. Y como se te ocurra decir que tú eres un hombre y yo no soy más que una mujer, no solo me pondré a gritar, sino que entraré en tu habitación cuando estés dormido y te rajaré el corazón. Un silencio tenso envolvió la pieza. InuYasha la miró con hostilidad, pero Kagome no pestañeó siquiera. Por fin, él empezó a sonreír:

—¿Con qué?

—Con una cuchara.

—Venga, no pelees conmigo —dijo mientras rodeaba la mesa. Kagome advirtió el peligro y dio un paso atrás.

—Yo no peleo. Eres tú el que pelea conmigo. Si no fueras tan cabezota, te parecería lógico lo que estoy... di...

Sus labios acallaron el final de la frase. En el medio segundo que la pasión tardó en apoderarse de su juicio, Kagome comprendió que InuYasha nunca atendería a razones en lo concerniente a su padre. Podía hablar con él años y años y daría igual. Luego se abandonó al placer de sentir su cuerpo contra el de InuYasha, de notar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, la dulzura de su boca contra la de ella. Estar con InuYasha era como encontrar su verdadero hogar, pensó mientras separaba los labios.

Como siempre, el calor inflamó sus pechos antes de instalarse entre las piernas. Estaba ansiosa por sentir sus manos por todo el cuerpo. La avergonzaba reconocer que quería que la tocase de nuevo como la otra vez. Quería sentir esa descarga increíble y, en esa ocasión, también ella lo tocaría a él. Incapaz de resistir la fuerza del deseo, se puso de puntillas y se pegó a InuYasha.

Le habría gustado poder meterse dentro de él. Cuando notó su lengua, respondió con más intensidad, enlazando las de ambos, rogándole en silencio que noterminara nunca. InuYasha recorrió su espalda con las manos y tuvo el descaro de plantar las palmas en su trasero. Echó las caderas hacia delante, apretando su erección contra la a de Kagome. Tal vez no había visto nunca a un hombre totalmente excitado, pero no le cupo duda de lo aquel bulto significaba.

—Te deseo—gruñó InuYasha cuando apartó la boca. Y, de pronto, los ojos de Kagome se arrasaron de lágrimas. InuYasha frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te pasa? No puedes estar sorprendida.

— No lo estoy. Kagome sintió una punzada en el pecho. No sabía qué significaba ni a qué se debía. Por alguna razón, sus palabras le habían dolido. La deseaba. No la amaba. El tiempo se detuvo. Kagome no podía respirar, no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada más que seguir de pie mientras asumía la realidad. Ella quería que InuYasha la amase. Pero ¿por qué? Nunca podrían estar juntos. Estaba prometida a otra persona. Su padre nunca la perdonaría, jamás lo entendería. E InuYasha tenía responsabilidades. Debería alegrarse de que solo la deseara sexualmente. Pero no se alegraba. Porque... porque... porque quería más. Quería que InuYasha anhelase su amor tanto como su cuerpo.

—¿Kagome? —InuYasha le secó las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas—. ¿Por qué lloras?

No podía decirle la verdad, así que buscó alguna respuesta con la que pudiera contestar.

—No podemos hacerlo —respondió—. Estar juntos. Si me quitas la virginidad, te matarán; te exiliarán como poco.

—No hace falta que te preocupes, pajarillo —InuYasha sonrió—. Deja que yo me ocupe de eso.

—No puedo. No quiero que te pase nada. Se sentía confusa. Era verdad: no quería que nadie le hiciera daño. Aunque no la quisiera como ella a él, quería lo mejor para InuYasha. Así que no podían ser amantes. Estaba complacida y aturdida por la temeridad de InuYasha. ¿De veras arriesgaría su vida por acostarse con ella? Le pareció posible. Pero él nunca le abriría las puertas de su corazón. Estaba indecisa, asustada. —Vete —Kagome lo empujó—. No podemos seguir haciendo esto. Por una serie de razones, algunas de las cuales jamás le explicaría.

InuYasha miró a Kagome mientras esta se apartaba de él. Seguía llorando. Estaba angustiada. Las cosas estaban saliendo tal como había planeado.

—Como quieras —contestó por fin—. Te veré por la mañana. Salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia el despacho. Era evidente que Kagome se había encariñado con él. Como lo demostraba que la _pre_ocupase su integridad física. Aunque al principio se había mostrado reticente a ese matrimonio, de pronto le parecía que era la esposa perfecta. Era una mujer inteligente, de modo que sus hijos serían buenos gobernantes. Le gustaba el castillo y se interesaba por el pueblo. Se había adaptado bien a vivir dentro de los muros de la ciudad. Evidentemente, el matrimonio fortalecería los lazos con Bahania Su cuerpo excitaba y no tenía duda de que se entenderían en la cama. Sí, sería una esposa estupenda. Esa misma noche llamaría al rey Tukasa y le diría que accedía a casarse con su hija

Se detuvo en el pasillo. ¿Cuándo se lo haría saber a Kagome? Todavía no. No hasta después de la visita de Inu no Taisho. Mejor luego, cuando no tuviera ninguna preocupación. Organizarían la boda juntos. Era una mujer sensata y se sentiría honrada cuando supiera que la encontraba digna de ser su esposa. Recordó el miedo que había visto en sus ojos. Su preocupación por su integridad. Quizá hasta se estuviera enamorando de él. Siguió andando con paso alegre. Estaría bien que Kagome lo amara, pensó. Seguro que lo querría con la misma intensidad y determinación con que llevaba a cabo todas sus cosas. Sí, había elegido bien.

**Continuara…**

**Aquí esta otro capítulo! ¡dejen muchos reviewsss! Estaré actualizando pronto. besoss**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO DOCE**

INUYASHA llamó al rey de Bahania y enseguida le pusieron en contacto con él.

—La devuelves, ¿no? — dijo Tukasa nada más ponerse al aparato—. Supongo que es normal. Nunca ha sido muy...

—Cuidado con lo que dices —atajó InuYasha. Estás hablando de mi futura esposa.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó asombrado el padre de Kagome—. ¡No irás a casarte con ella!

—Eso pretendo. Todavía no se lo he comunicado, así que confío en que no le digas nada.

—Pero...

—Te equivocas con Kagome —volvió a interrumpirlo InuYasha —. De cabo a rabo. No sé cómo será su madre, pero te aseguro que tu hija es un tesoro. Es leal, valiente, decidida, cariñosa, y hasta inteligente.

—Sí, bueno... Quizá —Tukasa sonaba perplejo. InuYasha, ¿eres consciente de que no puedo garantizar que sea virgen? Fue el agravio definitivo. InuYasha se levantó y estranguló el cuello del auricular

—Yo sí la garantizo. Sé que no la ha tocado ningún hombre —contestó. Y, para provocar a Tukasa, añadió—: Hasta ahora.

— ¡InuYasha! —Exclamó indignado el padre de Kagome—. Si has desflorado a mi hija, juro que te cortaré la cabeza.

—¿No te parece que es un poco tarde para fingir que te interesas por Kagome? —lo desafió InuYasha—. Ya no es asunto tuyo. A pesar de tu irresponsabilidad en su formación, reúne todo lo que quiero en una esposa. Acepto el matrimonio. Ocúpate de preparar una boda acorde a tu hija y al príncipe de los ladrones. Luego, sin despedirse, colgó el teléfono. Contento por haber captado la atención de Tukasa, se concentró en el trabajo que tenía por delante.

* * *

El helicóptero apareció en el cielo, primero como un pájaro pequeño, después más y más grande contra el azul del cielo del desierto. InuYasha estaba de pie, mirando a los hombres del equipo de seguridad que Miroku había reunido más que la llegada de su propio padre. Kagome estaba detrás de él, junto a Izayoi, que estaba casi sin aliento de puro nerviosismo.

—No puedo hacer esto —murmuró y se giró como si fuera a marcharse.

—Todo irá bien —Kagome le puso una mano en un hombro para tranquilizarla—. Estás radiante. Inu no Taisho se quedará sin palabras. Era verdad, pensó Kagome. Izayoi llevaba un elegante vestido morado. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño. En sus orejas relucían dos pendientes de diamante, un único adorno que no distraía la atención de sus bellas facciones. Miroku estaba a la izquierda. Parecía calmado, claro que Kagome tenía la impresión de que el encargado de la seguridad no perdería los nervios ni en un terremoto. En cuanto a ella, estaba para hacer lo que fuese necesario para que la visita fuese un éxito para InuYasha. Era su principal inquietud. A pesar de las veces que habían hablado al respecto, sabía que no estaba preparado para el impacto de conocer a su padre. Decía que le daba igual, que Inu no Taisho lo dejaba indiferente, pero no era cierto.

El viento soplaba. Kagome trató de imaginar cómo sería encontrarse con un hombre que se había desentendido de su hijo toda la vida. ¿Qué estaría sintiendo InuYasha? Aunque ella era la primera que tenía problemas con su padre, o al menos sí la había reconocido como su hija desde el principio. Pero cuando dos de los hombres de Miroku abrieron las puertas del helicóptero y Inu no Taisho apareció, la sorprendió advertir que no parecía la encarnación del diablo. Llevaba un traje a medida que le daba un aire de empresario europeo. Era unos cinco centímetros más bajo que InuYasha, de complexión fuerte, con unos ojos dorados heredados por su hijo. Intuyó una mezcla de sabiduría y tristeza en su rostro. Algo en la curva de su boca la hizo preguntarse, por primera vez, si no habría sufrido él también todo aquel tiempo.

¿Lamentaba no haber podido conocer a su hijo? InuYasha no creía que Inu no Taisho se hubiera mantenido distante porque se lo había jurado a Izayoi, pero quizá fuese verdad. Kagome suspiró. No era una situación con una solución sencilla. Aunque tampoco había esperado que lo fuese. Inu no Taisho bajó del helicóptero. Un agente de seguridad lo siguió. El piloto apagó el motor. Cuando el ruido cesó, Kagome esperó a que InuYasha dijera algo. Como gobernante de la ciudad, era su deber ser el primero en saludar. Pero no dijo nada, ni se movió. Izayoi solucionó el problema dando un paso al frente y situándose junto a su hijo. Luego avanzó despacio y con majestuosidad hacia un hombre al que no veía desde hacía más de treinta años. Kagome observó las emociones que iba reflejando el rostro del rey: alegría, dolor, anhelo. En ese momento, tuvo la certeza de que Inu no Taisho había querido a Izayoi con todo su corazón.

—Bienvenido a la Ciudad de los Ladrones dijo en tono afectuoso—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Inu no Taisho.

—Sí. Empezaba a preguntarme si volvería a esta ciudad. No pronunció las palabras _volvería a ver a ella_; pero no hizo falta Kagome las oyó y, a juzgar por la indecisión de Izayoi, esta también. El corazón se le encogió al ver a la pareja frente a frente. Hubo un monto incómodo cuando Izayoi estiró una mano para estrechar la suya y luego la retiró. Inu no Taisho un paso adelante, Izayoi dio un grito suave y abrió los brazos. El rey la abrazó.

Fue un momento tan íntimo que Kagome desvió la mirada. Se fijó en InuYasha. ¿Qué está pensando?, ¿Empezaba a entender que nadie tenía la culpa de la situación?

—Es hora de que os conozcáis —dijo Izayoi. El rey se acercó a su hijo y le ofreció la mano.

—InuYasha.

—Majestad, bienvenido a la Ciudad de los Ladrones —dijo el príncipe mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Aunque Inu no Taisho no dejó de sonreír, Kagome advirtió el dolor que asomaba a su mirada. Había esperado un recibimiento más cordial. Tenía que darle tiempo, pensó en silencio. InuYasha necesitaba más tiempo.

—Te presento a Kagome. Quizá la conozcas por su título oficial: la princesa Higurashi de Bahania.

— Kagome, un placer. No sabía que estuvieras aquí —comentó sorprendido Inu no Taisho tras hacer una reverencia—. Hablé ayer mismo con tu padre y no me comentó nada.

—Es mi invitada —dijo InuYasha — Está... estudiando nuestros tesoros.

—Sí, claro, eso lo dices ahora —dijo Kagome con alegría para distender la tensión. Luego levantó los brazos para que las mangas bajaran y pudieran verse los brazaletes que llevaba en las muñecas—. Cuando me capturaste en el desierto y me hiciste tu esclava no decías lo mismo.

— ¿Has tomado a una princesa de Bahania como esclava? —preguntó perplejo Inu no Taisho. InuYasha le lanzó una mirada con la que le dijo que ya arreglaría cuentas con ella luego. Kagome se limitó a sonreír. Le daba igual si se enfadaba o no. Lo único que importaba era que se acercara a su padre.

—La cosa no es tan fácil —contestó.

— Sí que lo es —insistió Kagome—. Le daré lodos los detalles mientras lo acompaño a su habitación. Por aquí, Majestad. Inu no Taisho vaciló. Miró a su hijo, a Izayoi. Por fin asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a Kagome.

— Llámame Inu no Taisho, por favor —le dijo mientras se encaminaban hacia el palacio.

—Me siento honrada. Teniendo en cuenta soy una esclava.

—Veo que te has hecho un hueco en la vida de InuYasha —dijo Inu no Taisho sonriente—. Al margen de cómo llegaras a la ciudad.

—Mi misión consiste en sacarlo de sus casillas—bromeó Kagome al tiempo que tomaba brazo a Inu no Taisho. InuYasha los miró alejarse. Le daba rabia que Kagome se hubiera dejado engañar por el falso encanto de su padre. Había esperado más de ella.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Izayoi con voz temblorosa.

—No sé qué pensar. Siempre es agotador recibir visitas de Estado. La seguridad, romper con la rutina...

—No me tomes por tonta, InuYasha—atajó Izayoi ¡Soy tu madre! No estoy hablando de la visita oficial. Te estoy preguntando qué te parece tu padre. No lo habías visto nunca, ¿no?,

Sabía de sobra a qué se había referido su madre con la pregunta, pero no había querido contestar. No, no lo había visto. En las reuniones internacionales. InuYasha siempre se las había arreglado para evitar al rey Inu no Taisho y este nunca lo había buscado. Y en las conversaciones directas entre la ciudad y El Bahar, ambos habían enviados representantes.

—Bueno ¿qué piensas?

—No lo sé – contestó él. Y era verdad. Inu no Taisho no era el demonio, ni siquiera un mal hombre. InuYasha se sentía confundido, furioso y dolido. No podía explicar por qué se sentía así, ni sabía cómo librarse de tales emociones.

—Lo siento, no debería haberos mantenido apartado todos estos años—Izayoi acarició el brazo de su hijo.

—No fue culpa suya

—Sí lo fue. No quieres cargarme con ninguna responsabilidad en todo esto, pero tengo mucha. Era joven y tonta. Cuando Inu no Taisho regresó junto a su familia, estaba destrozada. Lo expulsé de mi vida, a lo que tenía derecho, pero también lo expulsé de la tuya, y en eso me equivoqué.

—Ya tenía esposa y tres hijos—InuYasha se encogió de hombros. —Tampoco tendría tanto interés en mí.

—Lo habría tenido. Aunque le habría costado reconocerte como hijo oficialmente, os habríais encontrado en secreto. Necesitabas un padre.

No le gustó que aquellas palabras hurgaran en la herida de la añoranza y le recordaran lo que nunca había tenido.

—No he conocido a ningún hombre como el abuelo. Con él tenía suficiente.

—Me alegra que pienses así y espero que sea verdad, porque no puedo cambiar el pasado. Solo puedo decirte que lo siento. InuYasha se giró hacia su madre y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Lo hecho, hecho está. El pasado queda atrás.

—No lo creo—. InuYasha la miró. Izayoi se puso colorada y bajó la vista, sin atreverse a levantarla por encima del pecho de su hijo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me temo que mi peor temor se ha hecho realidad —Izayoi tragó saliva—. A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado y de que somos personas distintas a las que éramos, sigo enamorada de él.

* * *

Kagome abrió la puerta de los aposentos que había dispuesto para el rey. Mientras Inu no Taisho la seguía, hizo un repaso general de un elegante salón con tres ventanas que miraban al desierto. Había varios sofás, algunas mesas, un par de pedestales pequeños decoraban la habitación, cada uno con algún tesoro pequeño encima. Los había elegido ella misma.

Inu no Taisho llegó al centro de la habitación. Miró a su alrededor, vio una estatua de oro pequeña de un caballo y se acercó a estudiarla. La agarró y se dirigió a Kagome:

—¿Las has puesto en mi honor o para burlarte? —le preguntó Inu no Taisho.

—Me preguntaba si reconocerías los tesoros de tu país.

—Tengo otro en bronce tamaño natural en mi jardín.

—Eso facilita las cosas —Kagome se aclaró la garganta. Lo que en un principio le había parecido una buena idea, quizá no lo era tanto después de todo. ¿Se enojaría Inu no Taisho con ella?—. No pretendía burlarme... exactamente.

—¿Qué pretendías... exactamente? —preguntó el rey con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Quizá solo quería llamar tu atención.

—¿Por qué es lo que mi hijo ha querido hacer toda su vida? —contestó mientras devolvía la estatua al pedestal.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kagome—. No quería complicar esta situación más de lo que ya lo es—.Inu no Taisho miró hacia la ventana y perdió la vista en el desierto.

—Esta ciudad siempre me ha parecido un lugar hermoso —comentó—. ¿Conoces la historia?

—Parte, Izayoi me contó lo que pasó, pero solo vosotros sabéis los detalles. No creo que nadie más sepa la verdad.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Inu no Taisho asintió con la cabeza. Su cabello era plateado y tenía algunas arrugas en los ojos, pero no parecía un hombre mayor. Seguía teniendo un aire vital. ¿Lo encontraría Izayoi atractivo? Kagome sospechó que sí. Inu no Taisho se alejó de la ventana y caminó hasta el extremo de la habitación en el que había un tapiz de varias mujeres entregadas en ofrenda al rey de El Bahar.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo —dijo él. Por un instante, Kagome pensó que se refería al tapiz.

—Sí.

—Había que tomar decisiones —añadió Inu no Taisho sin dejar de mirar el tapiz—. Decisiones difíciles. Que ningún hombre debería verse obligado a tomar. ¿Está muy enfadado conmigo?

—Tendrás que hablar con él —murmuró Kagome, conmovida por el dolor evidente del padre de InuYasha.

— Lo haré — Inu no Taisho la miró a los ojos — Pero tu respuesta es significativa: InuYasha está enfadado. No puedo culparlo. Desde su punto de vista, lo abandoné. Nunca lo reconocí como hijo mío. No me ocupé de él. Había razones, ¿pero importan realmente?

— No —contestó ella sin pensarlo dos veces—. A los niños les dan igual esas razones. Solo ven las consecuencias de los actos. Si un padre no está presente o no hace caso a su hijo, el chico se siente dolido y traicionado.

Inu no Taisho se acercó a Kagome, la cual alzó la barbilla en un gesto de orgullo que no podía borrar el hecho de que Inu no Taisho estuviese al tanto de su propia historia. El rey sabía que no estaba hablando solo de InuYasha.

— Fui tonto. En parte porque me dolió que Izayoi me hiciera jurar no volver a verla ni ponerme en contacto con el niño, en parte porque era más fácil. Podía sufrir en silencio cuando estaba solo sin que nadie lo supiera. Si hubiera reconocido a InuYasha, me habrían hecho preguntas. Preguntas que no quería responder —Inu no Taisho tomó una de las manos de Kagome—. Pero no debería haberme desentendido. No debería haberle hecho esa promesa a Izayoi. O debería haber faltado a mi palabra. InuYasha era más importante que cualquiera de los dos. Kagome lo siguió al sofá y se sentó a su lado.

—No es demasiado tarde. Ver la verdad es el primer paso para solucionar las cosas.

—Esto nunca se podrá solucionar.

—Quizá, pero la relación podría mejorar — contestó ella—. ¿Para qué has venido sino para reconciliarte con tu pasado?

—He venido porque no podía seguir más tiempo lejos —respondió tras permanecer unos segundos en silencio—. Me dolía demasiado. Quería saber si tendría una segunda oportunidad... Quizá con los dos.

—¿Con Izayoi también?, Sería posible que, después de todos esos unos, se reavivaran las llamas de su romance? — A Kagome le gustó la idea.

—¿Te parezco demasiado mayor? —Inu no Taisho sonrió

—No. Lo que me parece es que va a ser una visita muy interesante.

—InuYasha se opondrá.

—Puede que al principio —reconoció Kagome—. Pero no será decisión de él. Su madre tiene tanto carácter como él.

—Háblame de InuYasha. ¿Cómo es?

—Está claro que lo mejor sería que lo conocieses por tu cuenta —dijo ella tras suspirar—. Pero, entre tanto, te digo que es un hombre maravilloso. Estarás orgulloso de él.

—No tengo derecho a enorgullecerme —Inu no Taisho negó con la cabeza—. No he contribuido a que se convierta en el hombre que es. ¿Es buen gobernante?, ¿El pueblo lo respeta?

—Sí, las dos cosas. No rehúye las decisiones difíciles. Es firme, pero justo. ¿Estás al corriente del proyecto de seguridad de formar una fuerza aérea conjunta con Bahania con el fin de proteger los campos petrolíferos?

— Sí. El Bañar participará en el proyecto. Contribuiremos económicamente y disponiendo pistas para los aviones en el desierto —Inu no Taisho tocó los brazaletes de esclava de Kagome—. Entiendo que os conocisteis en circunstancias extrañas. Kagome rió. Luego le contó cómo se había perdido en el desierto.

—Me trajo aquí, así que al final descubrí la Ciudad de los Ladrones.

—Lo conoces hace poco, pero pareces comprenderlo bien.

—Lo intento. En algunas cosas nos sacamos de quicio, pero en otras encajamos a la perfección —dijo y se incomodó por la mirada del rey Inu no Taisho—. No es lo que crees. Somos amigos. No hay tantos miembros de la realeza por aquí, así que nos entendemos.

—¿Él es consciente de lo que ha encontrado en ti?, ¿Sabe lo que sientes?

—No hay nada que saber —respondió ella con las mejillas encendidas.

—Ah, o sea que ni siquiera te has permitido todavía reconocerte la verdad a ti misma.

—No hay nada que reconocer. Y aunque lo hubiese, pensó Kagome, que no lo había, daría lo mismo. Por mucho que soñara, la realidad se impondría. Su destino estaba en otra parte, no junto al príncipe de los ladrones.

* * *

Kagome no regresó a sus aposentos tras dejar al rey Inu no Taisho en los suyos. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Demasiadas cosas que considerar. El rey se equivocaba, se repitió por enésima vez. No era verdad lo que decía sobre sus sentimientos hacia InuYasha. Solo podía pensar en él como en un amigo, porque eso era todo lo que era. Un buen amigo. Alguien con quien tenía mucho en común. Alguien...

No se dio cuenta de hacia dónde había estado andando hasta llegar a la antesala que daba al jardín. El verano se acercaba y los jardineros ya habían empezado a poner telones para proteger las delicadas plantas del riguroso sol del desierto. Kagome se acercó a la ventana y puso los dedos sobre el cristal. Debía de tener más de tres siglos. No era tan suave como los modernos, pero tenía una belleza irreproducible. Pensó en los tesoros y la grandiosidad del castillo.

Había tantas cosas bellas en la ciudad. Podría pasarse el resto de la vida trabajando en el inventario. Y en el plazo de unas semanas se marcharía para no volver. Sabía que su estancia allí no duraría ilimitadamente. El tiempo se le acababa. ¿Cuánto tardaría su padre en obligarla a volver para que se casara con su prometido?, ¿Cuántos días más podría disfrutar en la Ciudad de los Ladrones? Recorrió el marco con los dedos hasta que una pequeña astilla se le clavó en el pulgar. Puso una mueca de dolor y retiró la mano. Un segundo después, vio una gota de sangre en la yema del dedo. Como una lágrima. Como si su cuerpo estuviese llorando. Pero no por la ciudad, pensó cuando por fin aceptó la verdad. Por mucho que le gustara y estimulara su interés, no serían las calles, los tesoros ni el castillo lo que echaría de menos cuando se marchara. Echaría de menos al hombre que dirigía la ciudad. Al hombre que le había robado el corazón. Se había enamorado del príncipe de los ladrones.

Kagome se frotó la gota de sangre, como si borrándola del dedo pudiese borrar también la verdad. Pero la verdad era innegable. Estaba enamorada de un hombre al que no volvería a ver. Aunque le confesara a su padre lo que sentía, sabía que a este no le importaría. Tukasa se había casado dos veces por su país y no esperaría menos de ella. Tal vez, si la quisiese, tendría alguna posibilidad, pero no la quería. Eso lo había dejado claro. InuYasha, pensó de pronto. Podía ir a verlo y decírselo. Quizá él también había llegado a apreciarla. Podrían huir juntos y... ¿Y qué?, ¿Adónde irían? Incluso en el hipotético caso de que estuviera dispuesto a abandonar la ciudad por ella... no podía pedirle que hiciera algo así. Formaba parte de ese lugar tanto como el castillo o la arena del desierto. De modo que se quedaría allí y ella volvería a Bahania para casarse con otro hombre..., alguien que jamás podría conquistar su corazón porque ya se lo había robado otro.

**Continuara…**

**Tarde pero actualize! jejeje. ¡dejen muchos reviews!, que me encantan! ya pronto daremos fin a esta historia waaa es triste lose, pero sigan leyendo que pronto habra lemon jijiji besos **


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO TRECE**

EL DEPARTAMENTO de seguridad está al otro lado —dijo InuYasha la tarde siguiente, tratando de sonar más animado de lo que estaba. Después de más de un día evitando a su padre y, cuando esto no era posible, asegurándose de no quedarse a solas con él, se encontró atrapado frente a frente con Inu no Taisho. Después de la comida, tanto su madre como Kagome se habían excusado pretextando que tenían compromisos inaplazables. Hasta Miroku lo había abandonado tras afirmar que tenía que asistir a una reunión con el personal del castillo. Lo habían dejado a solas con Inu no Taisho y a InuYasha no le cabía duda de que se trataba de una conspiración. Pero no podía perseguir a los traidores y quejarse. Tenía que enseñarle el departamento de seguridad del castillo.

—Hemos hecho uso de la tecnología más avanzada —dijo InuYasha después de traspasar unas puertas acristaladas que se abrían automáticamente.

Cuando se cerraron, hicieron un pequeño clic que activaba un cerrojo. —Como ves, estamos atrapados. El cristal es a prueba de balas y explosiones. Si intentamos entrar sin la debida acreditación, los vigilantes nos detendrán en menos de medio minuto. Para impedir cualquier agresión en ese tiempo, activamos un gas sedante no tóxico —añadió al tiempo que apuntaba hacia unos pulverizadores situados en el techo.

—Impresionante —comentó Inu no Taisho tras observar el departamento—. ¿Piensas sedarme? —añadió en broma.

—Las puertas solo se accionan con las huellas dactilares y un control de retina —continuó InuYasha sin seguirle el juego a Inu no Taisho. Luego tocó con el pulgar una pantalla, miró y, segundos después, se abrió una segunda puerta que comunicaba con el núcleo del departamento. Había televisores a lo largo de toda una pared. Gracias a un sistema de cámaras de vigilancia, controlaban cada estación petrolífera de El Bahar y Bahania, salvo las que se encontraban a menos de veinte kilómetros de sendas ciudades.

—Toda la información que se recibe queda registrada aquí —InuYasha se dirigió hacia unos monitores situados frente a las televisiones—. Controlamos las explotaciones de petróleo, posibles problemas técnicos en las estaciones y nos ponemos en contacto con el personal correspondiente. Con esos infrarrojos identificamos la entrada de posibles intrusos —añadió apuntando a otros monitores. Inu no Taisho miró las pantallas y vio a un grupo de nómadas a camello.

—¿Una patrulla de seguridad interna?

—Exacto. Recorren el desierto regularmente. También tenemos patrullas en helicóptero, pero no es suficiente. Hablamos de una zona muy grande y los que quieren buscar problemas también cuentan con los avances tecnológicos de los que nos beneficiamos nosotros. Inu no Taisho dio una vuelta por la sala, parándose a intercambiar un par de palabras con varios técnicos. InuYasha permaneció quieto, mirando a su padre, deseoso de que la visita finalizara cuanto antes. Se sentía incómodo junto al Rey Inu no Taisho. Si no estuvieran hablando de cuestiones políticas y económicas, no habría sabido qué decirle. Su padre no era como había esperado. InuYasha no se había dado cuenta de que tenía una imagen formada hasta haberlo conocido. Había supuesto que Inu no Taisho sería más brusco y arrogante. Pero se había encontrado con un hombre considerado, humilde, que no pretendía imponer su opinión a toda costa. Llevaba un traje occidental que lo hacía parecer un ejecutivo más que un monarca del desierto.

—Estás haciendo un trabajo extraordinario —afirmó sonriente Inu no Taisho cuando volvió junto a InuYasha—. Has desarrollado un sistema de seguridad único con tu combinación de métodos de vigilancia tradicionales y modernos. Salieron de la sala de los monitores y InuYasha lo condujo a una de las salas de reuniones. A diferencia de las que estaban junto al salón del trono, se trataba de una pieza tan moderna como impersonal.

—La Ciudad de los Ladrones recibe un porcentaje de los beneficios petroleros de tu país y de Bahania. A cambio, nosotros velamos por la seguridad de los campos petrolíferos. Somos los primeros interesados en que no haya ningún problema ni demora en la producción.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero hay grados y grados de perfección. — Inu no Taisho se sentó en un extremo de la mesa. InuYasha tomó asiento en una silla frente a su padre. ¿Era orgullo lo que oía en su voz? InuYasha sintió una mezcla de satisfacción y rabia.

—Tienes talento natural como gobernante continuó Inu no Taisho.

—No será gracias a tus enseñanzas — replicó InuYasha antes de que pudiera contenerse.

—Tu abuelo te crió y ahora eres un hombre adulto. Creo que el mérito ha de repartirse entre él y tú —Inu no Taisho hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Sea lo que sea lo que hayas heredado de mí, podría haber quedado en nada si no se hubiese potenciado debidamente. Así que no, no creo que pueda colgarme ninguna medalla por tus logros. Pero, aunque no me corresponda, reconozco que siento cierto orgullo. Como padre, tengo derecho a sentirlo. Aunque haya sido un padre tan malo como yo. InuYasha no supo qué contestar. Quería salir corriendo de la sala y dar por terminada la conversación, pero no le parecía correcto. Desde que Izayoi había invitado a Inu no Taisho, todo había ido encaminado a que se produjera aquel encuentro con su padre.

En la mesa había una jarra de agua y varios vasos boca abajo. Inu no Taisho dio la vuelta a uno de ellos y se sirvió. Dio un sorbo. —Debería haber venido antes —dijo mirando a InuYasha a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Qué habría cambiado? Puede que nada

Inu no Taisho se encogió de hombros — Puede que todo. Nunca lo sabremos.

—No habría podido enseñarte un sistema de vigilancia tan avanzado.

—Olvídate del trabajo. Se trata de ti y de mí. Por poco que te apetezca hablar del tema, tenemos que hacerlo —Inu no Taisho dejó el vaso en la mesa—. Si algo he aprendido a lo largo de la vida es que hay cosas que se pueden retrasar, pero muy pocas se consiguen posponer eternamente. No te culpo por estar enfadado conmigo.

InuYasha seguía sentado en la silla. Se obligó a permanecer calmado, pero estaba deseando ponerse de pie y saltar al cuello de Inu no Taisho. Quería gritar, expresar su frustración, exigirle a su padre que explicara por qué se atrevía a presentarse allí después de tanto tiempo. Quería decirle que no era nadie para él y que seguiría sin importarle por mucho que hablaran. Se sentía rabioso, frustrado, profundamente dolido. Emociones que no había advertido hasta ese momento en que salían a la superficie. Apenas podía respirar de intensas que eran. Kagome lo había avisado, pensó de pronto. Le había dicho que debía prepararse para cuando se encontrara con su padre. Que si no preveía cómo iba a afectarle, el encuentro lo abrumaría. Era más sabia de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

— Sé que sientes rabia —insistió Inu no Taisho.

—La rabia es lo de menos —contestó entre dientes InuYasha.

— Sí... Ojalá... —Inu no Taisho suspiró—. Quiero Explicarme. ¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar?

InuYasha quiso gritar que no. Pero se negaba a salir de la sala como un adolescente. De modo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. De pronto se sorprendió echando de menos a Kagome. Le habría gustado tenerla a su lado en aquel momento.

—Gracias —Inu no Taisho se recostó en la silla—, Estoy seguro de que sabes por qué vine aquí. En vista de que tu abuelo no había tenido ningún hijo varón, la tradición establecía que el rey Tukasa o yo debíamos tener un hijo con Izayoi. La tradición también obligaba a que los reyes de El Bahar y Bahania se alternaran. Habían pasado cien años desde la anterior vez que se había dado un caso semejante. Me tocaba a mí, así que dejé a mi esposa y a mis hijos y vine a cumplir con mi obligación.

—Estoy al corriente de las costumbres de la ciudad —dijo impaciente InuYasha

—Puede, pero no se trata solo de las costumbres ni de la historia de la ciudad. Sino de las personas que nos vimos implicadas. No estamos hablando de hechos fríos. Yo estaba casado, InuYasha. Tenía dos hijos y los quería mucho. Nadie quería que viniese aquí. Yo mismo no quería. La idea de seducir a una niña de dieciocho años me resultaba repulsiva —Inu no Taisho se detuvo y miró a InuYasha—. Tenía la misma edad que tú tienes ahora. ¿Qué sentirías si tuvieses que acostarte con una chica de esa edad?

InuYasha cambió de postura, se sentía incómodo. Entendía la postura de su padre, pero no quería reconocerlo. — Sigue.

—Pienses lo que pienses de mí —continuó Inu no Taisho—, debes saber que nunca le había sido infiel a mi esposa. Estaba embarazada de nuestro tercer hijo. Éramos felices. Pero tenía que cumplir con mi deber. Vine a la Ciudad de los Ladrones y conocí a Izayoi. Al mencionar su nombre, su expresión cambió por completo. Sus labios dibujaron una ligera sonrisa y su mirada se suavizó. InuYasha frunció el ceño. Se negaba a dejarse ablandar por los sentimientos de Inu no Taisho.

—No era lo que había imaginado —prosiguió este—. Era bonita, pero era mucho más que eso. Aunque solo tenía dieciocho años, congeniamos enseguida. De repente, estaba como hechizado, sentía cosas por ella que nunca había sentido por nadie. Había venido con la intención de hacer mi trabajo y marcharme. Pero después de conocerla, me resultó inconcebible llevármela a la cama directamente. Empegamos a hablar, nos hicimos amigos. Cada vez nos caíamos mejor... Yo era un rey, un hombre poderoso. Y estaba enamorado de una niña. Me sentía como un idiota, pero era más feliz de lo que nunca lo había sido. La quería. Y quererla me hizo ver que nunca había amado de verdad a mi mujer. No de esa forma. Así que Izayoi y yo decidimos quedarnos.

—¿Pensasteis en quedaros en la ciudad? — preguntó InuYasha tras cambiar de postura une vez más.

—No quería dejarla —dijo Inu no Taisho—. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? —añadió antes de dar un nuevo sorbo de agua.

—Pero no te quedaste.

—No —Inu no Taisho dejó el vaso en la mesa—Pasó un mes, luego otro. Sabía que tendría renunciar a mi reino a mis hijos, a todo. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Hasta que vino mi esposa. Mi tercer hijo había nacido entre tanto. Me puso el bebé en los brazos y me preguntó si iba a abandonarlos a todos. Miré al bebé a los ojos y vi en ellos mi futuro, supe que no podía darme aquí. Había estado jugando, pero había llegado el momento de volver a asumir mis responsabilidades. El pueblo de El Bañar era más importante que mis problemas personales.

nuYasha no quería pensar en lo mucho que le habría costado irse. Conocía bien a su madre y estaba seguro de que no habría asumido aquel revés con serenidad.

—Izayoi te pidió que no volvieras nunca — dijo InuYasha, creyendo por primera vez en la vida que así había sido.

— Y yo accedí, aunque no tenía intención de cumplir mi palabra. Me prometí que volvería. Pero mi esposa murió al año. Me encontré con tres niños a los que criar. No podía dejarlos para volver con Izayoi y contigo. Eran los herederos, así que tampoco podía llevármelos conmigo. Y no quería que mi hijo mayor jurara como rey siendo tan joven. Le pedí a Izayoi que vinierais a vivir conmigo, pero dijo que eras el príncipe de los ladrones y tenías que crecer dentro de los muros de la ciudad. Creo que seguía dolida y resentida. No la culpo. Además, había perdido la confianza en mí.

InuYasha no sabía qué pensar. No había querido oír la versión de su padre, pero una vez que lo había hecho, no podría quitársela de la cabeza nunca. Nada era como había supuesto. —Ella nunca te odió —dijo de pronto—. Nunca habló mal de ti.

—Gracias por decírmelo —contestó Inu no Taisho con cierta melancolía en su voz—. Por mi parte, nunca he dejado de quererla.

Era más de lo que InuYasha quería saber. Farfulló una disculpa y se marchó de la sala. Un centenar de pensamientos se agolpó en su cabeza_, _pero solo importaba uno: tenía que ver a Kagome. En cuanto estuviera con ella, todo mejoraría.

Recorrió a toda prisa los pasillos del palacio y solo frenó al llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Entró sin llamar. Estaba sentada con varios libros delante, distribuidos sobre una mesa. Levantó la cabeza hacia InuYasha y sonrió. Este se fijó en su cabello obscuro con destellos azules, en la luz de sus ojos, las curvas que el vestido de algodón ocultaba más que realzaba.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó tras ponerse de pie.

—He hablado con mi padre. Intentó decir algo más, explicar lo duro que le resultaba comprobar que Inu no Taisho no era ningún demonio, sino un hombre que se había visto obligado, por circunstancias que escapaban a su control a tomar decisiones difíciles. InuYasha no exculpaba a Inu no Taisho del todo. Siempre podía haberse puesto en contacto con él. Pero ya no tenía tan claro dónde situar la línea divisoria entre la culpa y la inocencia.

Kagome vio las emociones que se concentraban en el rostro de InuYasha. Estaba confundido, herido. No sabía de qué habrían hablado exactamente, pero podía hacerse una idea. Kagome sufría con el dolor del hombre que tenía delante. El hombre al que amaba y con el que no podría quedarse. Sin pensar dos veces en las consecuencias de sus actos, avanzó hasta InuYasha y lo abrazó. Este le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando bajó la cabeza para besarla, no se le ocurrió rechazarlo ni retroceder.

La pasión se encendió con la intensidad habitual. Kagome sintió que los huesos se le derretían contra el cuerpo de InuYasha. Él, todo músculo. Ella, toda curvas. Pensó en lo a gusto que se sentía entre sus brazos. La estaba besando con una mezcla de ternura y urgencia. Esa vez no le mordisqueó el labio inferior, sino que buscó su lengua como si la necesitase para vivir. El deseo de InuYasha avivó el de Kagome, que se aferró a él, dejando que tomara lo que quisiera, mostrándole cuánto lo necesitaba ella también.

InuYasha recorrió su espalda con las manos. Detuvo una en el trasero y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Kagome elevó las caderas hasta sentir el calibre de su erección. Al notar su masculinidad, se estremeció de excitación, curiosidad y aprensión.

— Kagome —murmuró después de separar los labios y posar la boca contra su cuello. Le dio un mordisquito justo debajo de la oreja y luego le lamió el lóbulo. Kagome gimió. De pronto, quería verlo desnudo. Quería tocarlo y entender en qué consistían las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer. Aunque no le faltaban conocimientos teóricos, su experiencia era casi inexistente.

Le bastó imaginarse desnuda junto a InuYasha para que la respiración se le entrecortase. Los pechos se le hincharon, los pezones empujaban contra el sujetador, la presión entre las piernas crecía por segundos. Kagome deseó que la tocara en el mismo sitio que la vez anterior. Lo deseaba. Quería hacerle el amor. Sus necesidades físicas se unían a las emocionales. Juntas alcanzaban una fuerza irreprimible.

—Te deseo —dijo él mientras le besaba el cuello—. Te necesito. «Te quiero», pensó ella. Pero no lo dijo. Porque amar a InuYasha no le acarrearía más que problemas

— No podemos —susurró Kagome justo mientras InuYasha le bajaba la cremallera del vestido—. InuYasha, soy virgen. El vestido se le caía de los hombros. Kagome se lo sujetó contra los pechos. InuYasha le envolvió la cara con las manos y la miró a los ojos.

— Te deseo —repitió — Merece la pena arriesgarse a lo que sea con tal de tocarte, de enseñarte, de hacerte el amor. Por favor, no me niegues la gloria de poseerte. Si se lo hubiera exigido, quizá hubiese encontrado fuerzas para decir que no. Si la hubiera provocado con alguna broma, habría encontrado algún recurso. Pero aquella súplica desesperada la dejó sin reacción. No podía negarle nada. Aunque sabía que los dos pagarían caro lo que iban a hacer.

InuYasha agarró las manos de Kagome y esta soltó el vestido, que cayó al suelo. Debajo llevaba un sujetador y bragas de seda. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, se encontró medio desnuda frente a InuYasha, que contuvo la respiración maravillado, como si su cuerpo fuese tan hermoso como los tesoros que llenaban el castillo. De repente, se le pasó cualquier posible vergüenza. Se sintió orgullosa de ser la mujer a la que InuYasha deseaba.

—Moriría por ti —susurró y la sorprendió hincándose de rodillas Kagome no sabía qué pensar. ¿InuYasha arrodillado ante ella?, ¿Qué significaba? Pero, antes de dar con una respuesta, notó que la besaba en el ombligo. Sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. La piel se le puso de gallina, los pechos se le hincharon todavía más.

InuYasha paseó la lengua por su tripa antes de bajar. Kagome notó un temblor entre los muslos, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Sin pensarlo, puso una mano sobre un hombro de InuYasha y la otra en la cabeza. Le mesó el cabello y gimió cuando InuYasha le besó justo encima del elástico de las bragas. Luego descendió a lo largo de sus muslos. Era un cosquilleo. Era perfecto. Temblaba tanto que solo podía seguir de pie aferrándose a InuYasha. Este le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y siguió besándola, mordisqueándola, lamiéndole las piernas. Finalmente, le bajó las bragas de un tirón. Estaba desconcertada por lo que ocurría. ¿No deberían estar en la cama?, ¿No debería estar la habitación a oscuras? ¿O, al menos, con una luz más tenue? El sol entraba por las ventanas. Estaban lo suficientemente altos en el castillo como para que nadie los viera, pero se sintió violenta cuando InuYasha le pidió que sacara los pies de las bragas. Violenta y vulnerable.

—InuYasha, no creo que... La besó. No en el estómago ni en la pierna, sino en su parte más íntima. Un beso con lengua que la dejó sin respiración. Kagome sintió una explosión de placer arrasadora. Sin querer, separó las piernas para que pudiera besarla de nuevo. InuYasha le apartó los rizos del vello púbico y le lamió con fuerza su punto más sensible. Kagome gimió, las piernas se le doblaron, InuYasha la sujetó y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Mi pajarillo —murmuró mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Luego la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama—. Voy a hacerte volar. Ella no tenía objeciones. Ni voluntad. Habría hecho cualquier cosa que le pidiese, le había prometido el mundo. Lo que fuera con tal de que volviese a tocarla de ese modo.

La posó sobre el colchón. Luego se inclinó sobre ella y le desabrochó el sujetador. Cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda, se recostó a su lado y se apoderó de uno de sus pezones. Kagome nunca había sentido el calor y la humedad de la boca de un hombre sobre sus pechos. Nunca había sentido la tensión que recorría su parte más femenina.

Una y otra vez, InuYasha pasaba la lengua por sus senos, descubriendo sus formas, los puntos más sensibles. Mientras tanto, le acariciaba el otro pezón. No habría podido decir cuánto tiempo la estuvo tocando así. Por fin, cuando tenía el cuerpo entero tenso y dispuesto a aliviarse, a cualquier tipo de alivio, empezó a bajar. Esa vez sí supo qué esperar. Esa vez casi lloró ante la expectativa de sentir su lengua sobre su cuerpo. Se movió entre sus muslos y ella los separó para acogerlo.

Cuando InuYasha bajó la cabeza, contuvo la respiración. Luego gimió su nombre. Él la lamió desde la entrada de su lugar más íntimo hasta ese punto de placer oculto. Una y otra vez. Al principio despacio, luego más rápido. Kagome se agarró a la colcha, incapaz de pensar ni hacer nada más que sobrevivir a ese placer indescriptible que jamás había experimentado. Nadie más podría hacerle sentir algo así, se dijo mientras notaba el cuerpo todavía más tenso. Nadie podría tocar su cuerpo y su corazón como InuYasha. Quiso decírselo. Quiso gritar que lo amaba, que siempre lo amaría; pero necesitaba aire para pronunciar las palabras y no podía respirar. Solo pudo aguantar la súbita oleada que la arrasó. Fue perfecto. Mejor que en sus fantasías más salvajes. Era imposible y, sin embargo, el placer continuó hasta acabar desfallecida, más contenta que en toda su vida. Abrió los ojos y vio a InuYasha encima de ella.

—Todavía hay más —dijo este antes de darle un beso en el cuello. Luego se incorporó y se quitó la corbata. A continuación se despojó de la camisa. Y de los zapatos y los calcetines. Por fin se libró de los pantalones y los calzoncillos. En cuestión de segundos, se había quedado tan desnudo como ella. ¡Dios, estaban desnudos! Intentó fijarse en el color bronceado de su torso, pero sus ojos se vieron arrastrados hacia el vello que bajaba por sus abdominales. Y siguieron descendiendo hasta clavarse en la prueba más palpable de su excitación.

Era bonito, en la medida en que puede ser bonito un hombre erecto. InuYasha le sonrió mientras se arrodillaba sobre el colchón y se inclinaba a besarle los pezones.

—Te pediría que me tocaras, pero las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas. Me encuentro en la embarazosa situación de tener que reconocer que no estoy seguro de que pueda controlarme — InuYasha le acarició la cara—. Me gustaría poder decir que es porque hace mucho que no estoy con una mujer, pero es por otra cosa... Es... por... ti... Solo tú despiertas un deseo tan ardiente dentro de mí, Kagome —añadió tras acomodarse entre las piernas de ella y empezar a frotarla de nuevo.

Jamás pensó que podría necesitarlo otra vez tan rápido, pero nada más terminar de pronunciar la frase, comprendió que estaba preparada para que InuYasha la llevase de vuelta al paraíso. —InuYasha —susurró al tiempo que abría los brazos.

Una vocecilla de alarma sonó dentro de su cabeza. Una vocecilla que le recordó que si seguía adelante, no habría vuelta atrás. Las vidas de los dos cambiarían para siempre. Pero no pudo apartarse ni pedirle que parara. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. Lo amaba y quería perder la virginidad en sus brazos. No tuvo que insistirle. InuYasha se deslizó entre sus muslos y empujó con cuidado.

Al principio, el cuerpo de Kagome estaba húmedo de la anterior explosión, pero luego empezó a tensarse. La presión creció, una presión distinta a la que había sentido antes. InuYasha hizo una pausa, metió la mano entre los dos y localizó su punto de placer. Lo frotó. No tardó en excitarla. Luego empujó otro poco. Y así avanzaron hasta llegar a la barrera que delimitaba su inocencia. Tras disculparse con un beso, dio un último empujón Y, de pronto, estaba dentro de ella Apoyándose en los brazos, InuYasha empezó a entrar y salir en un baile sin tiempo Kagome se agarró a él atenta a la reacción de su cuerpo ante cada nueva acometida. Empezó a sentir cosquilleos, llamaradas de fuego imprevistas. Lo apretó con más fuerza. Quería más, quería a InuYasha. Quería...

De repente sintió unas contracciones profundas bajo el vientre. Como corrientes cálidas en un estanque. No lo esperaba y creyó que se hundiría en aquel mar de sensaciones. —Sí —gruñó InuYasha tras arremeter de nuevo. Con cada movimiento aumentaba la intensidad de las corrientes. Hasta que, por fn, se puso rígido y gritó el nombre de Kagome. Esta sintió el potente espasmo que estremeció su cuerpo.

Luego permanecieron entrelazados hasta que recuperaron la respiración. InuYasha le acarició la cara. Sonrió. —Eres mía —le dijo—. Te he hecho mía y nada del mundo va a cambiarlo.

Continuara…

**Y como les dije, he aquí el lemon! Uno de mis favoritos, hay que comentario tan pervertido ejem ejem …**

**¡Lamento si tarde en actualizar! pero tuve unos trabajos que presentar y me demore, solo faltan dos capítulos para que esta linda historia termine waaa que feo, pero en fin, el viernes publicare el **_**capitulo catorce**_** y el lunes el **_**quince **_**¡dejen muchos reviewss que me alegran el dia maravillosamente! besosss **


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO CATORCE**

KAGOME estaba acurrucada en brazos de InuYasha y trataba de pensar únicamente en lo contenta que se sentía. En lo maravilloso que había sido todo desde que había empezado a tocarla. Por fin lo había hecho: ya no era la virgen inocente de hacía una hora. Le sorprendió que tomar conciencia de ello no la asustara. Había tenido tanto miedo a convertirse en una mujer como su madre si se permitía acostarse con un hombre.

Siempre había luchado para que el sexo no gobernara su vida. Recordó una conversación que había oído de ida entre su madre y otra mujer. Decían que estar con un hombre las hacía desearlos a todos Kagome no las había entendido entonces y seguía sin entenderlas. Por su parte, sería más feliz si pasaba el resto de su vida con InuYasha nada más. Había peleado muchos años por no parecerse a su madre y por fin sabía que lo había conseguido. Tal vez siempre habían sido diferentes y no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces.

— ¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó InuYasha mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—En que no tengo que preocuparme por convertirme en una viciosa — respondió al tiempo que se apretaba contra el cuerpo de él.

—Te daba miedo hacer el amor con un hombre porque pensabas que seguirías la conducta de tu madre —comentó InuYasha—. Y has visto que sois personas distintas —añadió sonriente.

—Sí — Kagome le acarició un brazo con la barbilla—. No tengo interés en ningún otro hombre.

InuYasha la volteó hasta tenerla boca arriba, con la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Se agachó a besarla. —Así es como debe ser —afirmó con arrogancia—. Ya te he dicho que eres mía. Nadie más te poseerá nunca. Ni siquiera el viejo de mal aliento. Sus palabras rompieron el muro que Kagome se había levantado. Mientras hacían el amor, había conseguido desentenderse del temor que la invadía, pero ya no podía seguir pasando por alto las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

—InuYasha, no bromees con eso —dijo nerviosa. Lo apartó, se incorporó y tiró de la sábana para cubrirse—. No lo entiendes.

— No te preocupes por nada —InuYasha se sentó también sobre la cama—. Todo irá bien.

— ¿Sí?, ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando mi padre se entere de esto? ¿Qué dirá mi prometido? No le va a gustar descubrir que no soy virgen— contestó Kagome. Estaba aterrada. Agarró la sábana entera, se tapó por completo y corrió hacia el armario—. ¿Por qué te comportas como si esto no importara? —añadió mientras alcanzaba su ropa. Tenía que haber una solución. ¿Qué le haría su padre a InuYasha?, ¿Se limitaría a amenazarlo o l legaría a agredirlo de verdad? ¿Y su prometido?, ¿Qué clase de hombre sería? Si tenía mal carácter...

—Tienes que hacer algo. Vete. Una temporada, hasta que todo esto se pase — dijo mientras se ponía unas bragas, un sujetador y un vestido sin mangas.

InuYasha no parecía advertir la gravedad de la situación En vez de levantarse y vestirse, se tumbó en la cama y dio un golpecito en el colchón invitándola a unirse a él. —Te digo que no te preocupes —repitió—. Todo saldrá bien —

Era tan guapo. Tan fuerte, tan buen gobernante. Nunca había conocido a un hombre igual y jamás lo conocería. — InuYasha, tienes que escucharme —dijo mientras dejaba resbalar una lágrima por la mejilla.

— ¿Lloras por mí? —preguntó él antes de sacársela.

—Por supuesto —respondió Kagome. Le entraron ganas de sacudirlo por los hombros— ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Te amo. No quiero que te pase nada malo. Maldita sea, InuYasha, levántate, vístete y vete. No había pensado qué ocurriría si le confesaba lo que sentía, pero en ningún momento habría imaginado que InuYasha fuera a sentarse y echarse a reír. Su reacción la sorprendió tanto que dejó de llorar y la miró boquiabierta.

— ¡Qué dulce eres! —Exclamó sonriente después de darle un beso—. Y me alegra que me quieras. Siempre es importante que las mujeres amen a los hombres. El amor las hace felices. Y obedientes. Aunque no creo que tú llegues a tanto nunca. Aun así, tienes muchas virtudes y serás una excelente esposa para mí.

Ella oyó las palabras. Entraron por sus oídos y se colaron hasta el cerebro. Pero no tenían sentido. — ¿Qué? —acertó a susurrar.

— ¿No lo adivinas? —InuYasha sonrió—. Yo soy tu anciano de mal aliento. Yo soy el hombre con el que tu padre te prometió.

— ¿Tú? — Kagome retrocedió un paso. Intentó recordar la conversación con su padre. El momento en el que le había anunciado que se casaría con un desconocido. No se había quedado lo suficiente para saber de quién se trataba. Pero ¿InuYasha?

—Ya sé: eres feliz —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Así es como debe ser— añadió mientras salía de la cama y recogía su ropa. Un objeto contundente voló hacia él. InuYasha. Apenas tuvo tiempo para agacharse antes de que un jarrón atravesara el espacio en el que había estado su cabeza un segundo antes. Miró a Kagome. Su cara echaba chispas de furia.

— ¡Maldito seas! —Exclamó colérica — ¿Cómo te atreves?

InuYasha se puso los pantalones y levantó las manos en señal de protesta. — ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estás enfadada? Deberías estar contenta de no tener que casarte con un anciano con tres mujeres.

— ¡Lo sabías! —Kagome lo señaló con un dedo como si acabase de robar algo precioso—, Sabias que estábamos prometidos, pero no me lo querías decir. Por eso me hiciste tu esclava. — Querías saber cómo era. Y por eso no ha venido a buscarme mi padre. No es porque le diera igual que me hubiesen secuestrado. En realidad, no estaba secuestrada.

— Kagome, estás exagerando. Acabas de decir que me querías y ahora sabes que vamos a estar juntos. Te he dicho que todo se arreglaría y así es.

— ¡Ni hablar! —Kagome agarró otro jarrón, lo miró y volvió a colocarlo en la mesa. Le lanzó la fuente de la fruta—. Has estado jugando conmigo. Te has reservado la información y has dejado que me sintiera fatal por todo.

— ¿Por qué te enfadas? —Insistió InuYasha—. Seré tu marido.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que lo seas?

InuYasha seguía sin entender porqué estaba tan disgustada. — Kagome...

— ¡No! —atajó esta—. Todo este tiempo he estado preocupándome por ti. Tenía miedo de estar contigo y hacer el amor porque pensaba que te matarían por mi culpa, y me has usado y me has ocultado la verdad... Creía que éramos amigos, que te importaba — añadió justo antes de cruzarse de brazos y darse la vuelta.

—Somos amigos... y amantes. Y pronto estaremos casados.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! —Exclamó Kagome—. Jamás te lo perdonaré, InuYasha. Me has maltratado.

—Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿Qué he hecho mal? — preguntó, sinceramente desconcertado.

—No me quieres.

—Tú eres mujer —contestó InuYasha. ¿Amar él? Imposible—. Yo soy el príncipe de los ladrones.

—Eres un hombre, lamento decírtelo. Y es una pena que no haya ningún anciano de mal aliento, porque sería mejor que tener que casarme contigo. No puedo creer cómo he sido tan estúpida de llegar a tomarte cariño. Pero puedes estar seguro de que no volveré a cometer el mismo error. En cuanto encuentre la forma de dejar de quererte, te aseguro que voy a hacerlo.

Echó a andar hacia la puerta y, antes de que él pudiera detenerla, se había marchado. Kagome corrió por los pasillos del palacio. Ayumi la vio y trató de averiguar qué le pasaba, pero Kagome no podía pensar solo podía moverse. Como si intentara huir del dolor tan grande que sentía. Era como si le hubieran desgarrado el corazón. Y tal vez lo habían hecho. A InuYasha le parecía una gran broma. Se había estado riendo a su costa. De pronto encajaban las piezas. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes. En algún momento, debería haber adivinado la verdad.

Sin advertir en qué dirección corría, acabó frente a los aposentos de Izayoi. Atravesó el arco que comunicaba con el antiguo harén y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de la madre de InuYasha —Izayoi —la llamó mientras volvía a golpear la puerta—. ¿Estás ahí?

— Un momento.

Oyó un ruido procedente del interior y, al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió unos centímetros. Izayoi, normalmente elegante y bien peinada, apareció en bata y con el pelo revuelto.

—Kagome... —arrancó distraída Luego agudizó la vista—. ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Has llorado? — Kagome advirtió un movimiento al fondo de la habitación. Vio al rey Inu no Taisho medio vestido, terminando de ponerse la camisa. Se ruborizó

—Perdón —se disculpó enseguida—. No pretendía interrumpiros mientras... O sea, no quería molestarte. Al parecer, Inu no Taisho e Izayoi habían retomado su relación. Aunque la noticia debería haberla alegrado, a Kagome le costó no romper a llorar de nuevo

—Perdón —repitió y se giró para marcharse.

—Espera —Izayoi miró a Inu no Taisho, el cual asintió con la cabeza. Luego metió a Kagome en la habitación—. Cuéntanos qué pasa.

A Kagome la incomodaba hablar de su vida privada delante del rey Inu no Taisho. Intentó retirarse, pero Izayoi la sujetó con fuerza y la obligó a sentarse en el sofá. Luego le agarró las manos y le dio un pellizquito cariñoso.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó.

Inu no Taisho se sentó en un sillón a la derecha del sofá. Su rostro de preocupación y la amabilidad de Izayoi la desarmaron. Kagome se encontró relatando toda su historia, desde el momento en que su padre le había dicho que estaba prometida a un hombre al que no conocía hasta la confesión de InuYasha de que él era su prometido.

— Se ha reído de mí —terminó, luchando por contener las lágrimas — Todo este tiempo he estado preocupándome por él, enamorándome, y él se estaba riendo de mí. Además, no me quiere. Cree que seré una esposa decente, pero no es lo mismo. Dice que seré feliz por el mero hecho de amarlo. Se supone que esa debe ser mi recompensa por ser su esposa... ¿Qué he hecho mal?, ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? —le preguntó a Izayoi y esta suspiró.

—Me temo que yo también me sigo equivocando igual que hace treinta años. Lo siento, Kagome. Sabía quién eras, pero tampoco te dije nada. No quería interferir en la vida de mi hijo, pero me doy cuenta de que ha sido un error.

Kagome intentó no sentirse más estúpida de lo que ya se sentía, pero no podía. Intentó ponerse de pie. — Entiendo. Siento haberte molestado.

—No —le rogó Izayoi—. Por favor, no te vayas. Me siento fatal por lo que ha pasado. Siento que mi hijo sea idiota. Me gustaría hacer todo lo que pueda por ayudarte. Sé que InuYasha y tú tenéis muchas cosas en común. Os llevaríais bien. Genial. Izayoi le estaba ofreciendo a un compañero para el resto de la vida. Pero ella quería amor.

—Quizá pueda ayudar —dijo Inu no Taisho, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

—No creo que nadie pueda. Me da igual si InuYasha está dispuesto a casarse conmigo —Kagome se sorbió la nariz—. Yo no me casaré con él. Me ha utilizado. Si no me quiere, yo tampoco quiero nada con él.

—Entiendo lo que dices —Inu no Taisho asintió con la cabeza—. Sin embargo, hace poco que he visto a mis tres hijos enamorarse de unas mujeres maravillosas. Ninguno supo manejar la situación. De hecho, estuvieron a punto de perder al amor de su vida. Yo perdí el mío hace treinta y un años. Así que tengo algo de experiencia en este asunto. InuYasha tiene que aprender qué es lo que importa.

— ¿Y tú sabes cómo enseñárselo? —Kagome tragó saliva—. Porque yo no sé.

—Tengo una idea —Inu no Taisho sonrió—. Los hombres no suelen darse cuenta de lo que tienen hasta que lo han perdido. Teniendo eso en cuenta, estaría encantado de que fueras mi invitada en El Bahar, alejada de tu padre y de InuYasha.

— ¿Puedes? —Kagome pestañeó.

—Jovencita, soy Inu no Taisho, rey de El Bahar. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Al cabo de media hora, Kagome, Izayoi y varios criados se dirigieron hacia el helicóptero que esperaba a Inu no Taisho. Además de las maletas con la ropa, llevaron varios baúles pequeños. Dentro estaban los tesoros que Kagome había decidido devolver a sus legítimos dueños. Las aspas del helicóptero giraban despacio bajo la luz del crepúsculo, levantando polvo, ironías del desierto.

—Princesa, ¿está segura de que quiere hacer esto? —Le preguntó preocupada Ayumi, gritando por encima del motor—, el príncipe te echará mucho de menos.

—Eso espero —dijo Kagome mientras Izayoi le daba un beso de despedida a Inu no Taisho antes de montarse en el helicóptero.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Kagome se giró hacia atrás y vio a InuYasha avanzar hacia ella. Parecía furioso, daba miedo. Kagome pensó en escabullirse en el interior del helicóptero, pero decidió enderezar la espalda y hacer frente a InuYasha. No podía hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó él cuando estuvo a su altura.

—Me voy —dijo Kagome. Una mota de polvo le hizo cerrar los ojos, pero antes pudo ver el ceño fruncido de InuYasha

— ¿Porqué?

Quiso gritar. Resultaba tan frustrante. ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta?, ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tonto? —Porque me había enamorado de ti y te has estado riendo a mi costa. Tenía miedo de que pudieran matarte y tú me estabas gastando una broma. Me voy, no pienso volver.

—Pero me quieres. Tienes que casarte conmigo. Accederé al matrimonio. Quiero que nos casemos.

Inu no Taisho se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. —Dile que la quieres.

—No necesito consejo paterno a estas alturas —replicó InuYasha, fulminándolo con la mirada. Luego agarró un brazo de Kagome—. Ya está bien de tonterías. Se acabó. Vuelve a tus aposentos de inmediato.

—Ni lo sueñes. Kagome se soltó y se metió corriendo en el helicóptero. Mientras se sentaba junto a Izayoi, un hombre apareció. ¡Miroku! Pero no la agarró ni la sacó. Se limitó a mirarla unos segundos antes de decir: —Es un hombre testarudo.

—No espero que cambie. Pero me niego a seguirle el juego.

—Tienes agallas —dijo él al tiempo que le dedicaba una sorprendente sonrisa—. Siempre he pensado que eras justo la mujer que necesita. Sabía que solo intentaba ser amable, pero sus palabras fueron como una puñalada. ¿Por qué todos veían que InuYasha y ella estaban hechos el uno para el otro, todos menos InuYasha? —No puedo esperar a que se dé cuenta — contestó Kagome. Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando InuYasha se aproximó, Miroku cerró la puerta, dio un paso atrás e instó al piloto a que despegara. Segundos después estaban en el aire, alejándose de la Ciudad de los Ladrones. Kagome miró el castillo por la ventana. Había sido feliz entre sus muros. Se había enamorado en aquel palacio. Pero había llegado el momento de marcharse y probablemente no volvería nunca. No recordaba haberse sentido tan triste jamás.

—Todo se arreglará —le dijo Izayoi—. Ya lo verás. Kagome guardó silencio. El consuelo de una mujer que había perdido al amor de su vida durante treinta y un años no la hacía sentirse mejor.

* * *

—No pienso tolerarlo —bramó InuYasha. No había dejado de dar vueltas al despacho desde que había entrado. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Tan pronto estaba todo perfecto con Kagome y un segundo después estaba llorando y amenazándolo con marcharse. Peor todavía: se había marchado. — ¿Por qué la has ayudado? —Le recriminó a Miroku—. Trabajas para mí. Deberías haber impedido que se fuera.

—Bueno, despídeme —Miroku se encogió de hombros.

Pasó por alto la impertinencia. No quería prescindir de su amigo. Así que dirigió su enfado hacia su padre. — ¿Dónde están? Inu no Taisho se apoyó contra el escritorio.

—No eres el único que tiene un castillo secreto— dijo el rey con cierto tono burlón—. Kagome y tu madre están a salvo. Cuando descubras cuál es el problema y como solucionarlo, te llevaré hasta ellas. Hasta entonces, tendrás que arreglártelas por tu cuenta.

— ¿Problema? —InuYasha estaba colérico. Comprendió que a Kagome le entraran ganas de arrojar objetos contra las personas. En esos momentos les habría tirado cualquier cosa a los dos hombres que lo acompañaban—. El único problema es que Kagome se ha ido. Quiero que vuelva ahora mismo. Estamos prometidos. No tienes derecho a apartarla de mí —añadió, fulminando a su padre con la mirada.

—Ella no quiere casarse contigo —contestó sereno Inu no Taisho.

—No la culpo —terció Miroku—. Estás siendo un idiota, InuYasha.

Este los miró perplejo. ¿Se había vuelto loco todo el mundo? — Soy InuYasha, príncipe de los ladrones. No he cometido ningún error.

— ¿Y por qué te ha dejado Kagome? —preguntó Inu no Taisho.

—Porque es una mujer y las mujeres tienen ataques de histeria.

—En ese caso, mejor que se haya marchado, ¿no?

Tenía su lógica, pensó disgustado InuYasha. Pero ya no podía imaginarse el castillo sin ella. En las últimas semanas, se había convertido en parte de su vida. Necesitaba oír su voz y su risa. Kagome lo entendía, con ella podía hablar de muchas cosas. —La encontraré —afirmó InuYasha.

—Buena suerte —se burló Miroku—. Tengo entendido que el palacio secreto de Inu no Taisho está en el Océano índico. ¿Alguna vez has intentado encontrar una isla en un océano?

Antes de que pudiera responder, llamaron a la puerta. — ¡Fuera! —gritó InuYasha. Pero, en vez de obedecerlo, su ayudante entró en el despacho. — Siento molestarlo, señor —dijo myoga—. Pero me informan de que el rey Tukasa acaba de llegar. Ha venido a comprobar que su hija se encuentra bien.

continuara...

**Mil disculpasss se que mencione que actualizaba el lunes y el viernes pero si no lo hice fue por un GRAVISISISIMO PROBLEMA: ! ME CORTARON EL INTERNET ¡el viernes cuando estaba por actualizar me di cuenta de que ya no tenía! Y todo el fin de semana no pude salir de mi casa a un ciber, ya tuve que cuidar a mi hermano y mi madre no me dejo salir! El lunes se pago pero tardaron hasta ahora en ponerlo de nuevo. De verdad muchas disculpas espero que no crean que sea una persona irresponsable pero de verdad no pude. Es la ultima que pasa lo juro.**

**Ojala y les haya gustado el capi. Mañana sin falta lo PROMETOOO actualizo el ultimo capitulo aaa y una aclaración la historia es una adaptación no la escribo yo, si fuera mía pondría mas lemon jejeje pero aun así muchas gracias por sus bonitos rewiess. besosss**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO QUINCE**

ESTALLÓ el caos. El rey Tukasa irrumpió en el despacho. No era tan alto como Inu no Taisho e InuYasha, pero tenía el aire autoritario de quien llevaba años siendo gobernante de un país.

—He oído que ni siquiera está aquí —dijo Tukasa a modo de saludo. Saludó con la cabeza a Inu no Taisho y luego clavó la mirada en InuYasha— Te confié a mi hija y la has extraviado.

—Está a salvo —aseguró Inu no Taisho antes de dirigirse a Tukasa y estrecharle la mano—. Ella y la madre de InuYasha han salido hace unos minutos en mi helicóptero.

— ¿Por qué? —Tukasa frunció el ceño—. ¿A dónde?

—Eso quiero yo saber —gruñó InuYasha, que habría preferido no tener que vérselas con el padre de Kagome en ese momento.

—A una isla secreta que tengo —Inu no Taisho se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó Tukasa — Inu no Taisho, ¿qué haces tú en la Ciudad de los Ladrones?

—He venido a visitar a mi hijo. Tukasa enarcó las cejas. InuYasha trató de encontrar algún parecido entre Kagome y su padre, pero no vio más similitud que el color chocolate de sus ojos.

—No sabía que hubieses reconocido a tu hijo.

—Lo reconozco ahora —contestó Inu no Taisho.

—Ya era hora —dijo Tukasa.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. De pie. Miroku había optado por tomar asiento en el sofá. InuYasha pensó en hacer de anfitrión educado, pero en esos momentos le daban igual los buenos modales y lo que los demás hombres pensaran de él. Se dirigió a Tukasa.

—No tienes derecho a dar lecciones a nadie sobre cómo tratar a un hijo. ¿Qué me dices de tus responsabilidades como padre? Tu hija es una mujer bonita e inteligente. Das por sentado que es como su madre porque no te has molestado en conocerla. Podría haber sido la flor más bonita del jardín que forman tus hijos, pero solo has cuidado de tus varones. Te desentendiste de ella porque era lo más fácil —dijo y se giró hacia Inu no Taisho—. Como tú te desentendiste de mí.

—No lo niego —aceptó este—. Pero te recuerdo que te has convertido en un gobernante valioso y respetado por tu pueblo.

—Eso no te excusa.

—Puede que no, pero explica mi elección. Tenías a tu madre para que te criara y amara. Si me hubiera marchado de El Bañar, habría tenido que abandonar a mis hijos. Y ellos no tenían madre.

InuYasha no quería aceptar los argumentos de su padre. — ¿Y qué pasa con Izayoi?, ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ella?

—Todos los días de mi vida. Igual que en ti. Quería estar con los dos. Puedes creértelo o no, pero es verdad. Inu no Taisho había hablado con una tristeza tan honda que a InuYasha casi se le olvidó que estaba enfadado.

—Todo esto está muy bien —terció Tukasa—. Reconciliaos si queréis, pero no me habéis respondido. ¿Dónde está mi hija?

—Ha huido —contestó InuYasha—. Inu no Taisho se niega a decir adonde.

—Te dejas la parte más interesante de la historia —contestó Inu no Taisho sonriente.

— ¿Qué parte? —preguntó incómodo InuYasha.

—Cuéntale lo de que se ha enamorado de ti —propuso Miroku desde el sofá—. Y lo de esta tarde. Ya sabes, cuando...

InuYasha asesinó a Miroku con la mirada, pero su amigo se encogió de hombros. —Ya ajustaremos cuentas —le dijo antes de dirigir su atención a Tukasa.

El rey de Bahania parecía a punto de estallar. Aunque llevaba un traje occidental, era evidente que había nacido en el desierto y su sangre exigía venganza. — ¿¡Lo de esta tarde!?—repitió crispado.

—Estamos prometidos —le recordó InuYasha—. Y eres tú el que me dijo que no garantizabas que fuese virgen.

— Y tú el que me dijo que seguía intacta. Hasta que te aprovechaste de ella. Creía que estabas lanzándome un farol, poniendo a prueba mi paciencia para llamar mi atención.

—Es importante que Kagome y yo nos casemos cuanto antes —InuYasha respiró profundo—. Me he acostado con ella esta tarde.

Tukasa se lanzó por él. Inu no Taisho se interpuso entre los dos, Miroku saltó del sofá; pero InuYasha los apartó a los dos y se acercó a Tukasa. — ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

—Decapitarte —escupió Tukasa— Si tienes suerte. Porque quizá me asegure de que no vuelvas a estar con una mujer en tu vida.

— ¿Por qué? —Lo desafió InuYasha—. Kagome nunca te ha importado.

—Eso no te daba derecho a poseerla —contestó el rey de Bahania.

—Lo sé. Y quiero arreglarlo casándome con ella.

—Creo que aquí es donde empieza la discusión, rey Tukasa —terció Miroku tras meter las manos en los bolsillos—. La cuestión es que Kagome ya no quiere casarse con él.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué iba a rechazarte? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Es una mujer. Incomprensible como todas las mujeres —contestó InuYasha. Sabía que podía obligar a Kagome a que se casara con él. Se trataba de un matrimonio concertado y no hacía falta que ella estuviera presente para que se celebrara. Pero InuYasha quería que Kagome también lo deseara.

—Ella lo ama —dijo Miroku—. Pero él no la corresponde. Así que se ha marchado.

—El amor —Tukasa hizo un aspaviento—. Las mujeres y el amor. Se creen que es la luna y las estrellas.

—Tienen ranzón afirmó Inu no Taisho—. Hace treinta y un año antepuse el deber al amor Aunque no me arrepiento de mi decisión, porque siento que no tenía otra opción, he odiado las consecuencias cada día que ha pasado desde entonces.

Para InuYasha no se trataba de un deber. Era cuestión de ser prácticos. Las mujeres amaban y los hombres... Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacían los hombres? Respetaban a sus esposas, las trataban bien, cuidaban de ellas y de sus hijos. Pero ¿Amarlas? Miró a su padre. Inu no Taisho aseguraba que no había dejado de amar a Izayoi. — ¿Por qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué querías a mi madre?

—Citando a tu futuro suegro, era mi luna y mis estrellas —Inu no Taisho sonrió—. Había pasión, pero era mucho más. Era un encuentro más profundo. No había nadie con quien tuviera más ganas de hablar, nadie que me entendiera y a quien yo mejor entendiese. No me habría importado que me viese enfermo o débil. Podía confiar en ella con todo mi corazón.

—Sí, sí, todo eso está muy bien —dijo InuYasha impaciente—. Pero los hombres no aman.

—Puede que tengas razón —Inu no Taisho asintió con la cabeza—. Puede que te des por satisfecho viviendo sin Kagome.

—No quiero vivir sin ella —contestó—. La quiero aquí.

— ¿Por qué? Solo es una princesa con una boca bonita —lo presionó Miroku—. La verdad, siempre me pareció un incordio de mujer. Podía haberte conseguido una docena, todas mejores que ella en la cama.

InuYasha se giró hacia su amigo y lo agarró por las solapas. —Vuelve a hablar así de ella y te estrangulo con mis propias manos.

—Un poco violento para no estar enamorado —respondió Miroku sin amedrentarse lo más mínimo.

InuYasha lo soltó. —Yo no... Pero descubrió que no podía decir que no quería a Kagome. Se acercó a la ventana y miró al vacío. Intentó imaginarse un mundo sin su pajarillo del desierto. De pronto, los muros de la ciudad le parecieron una jaula. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin oír su risa?, ¿Sin contemplar su belleza?, ¿Sin admirar su inteligencia, su insistencia en devolver los tesoros a gobiernos que hacía tiempo que se habían despreocupado de ellos? —Vamos —dijo tras girarse hacia la puerta—. Tenemos que encontrarlas. Tukasa, puedes acompañarnos, pero tienes que prometerme que tratarás a tu hija con respeto. Inu no Taisho, tienes que venir conmigo: eres el único que conoce el camino.

—No tan rápido, principito —Tukasa le obstaculizó el paso—. Todavía tienes que pagar lo que le has hecho a mi hija.

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada en la terraza mirando salir el sol sobre el Océano índico. La isla de Inu no Taisho era paradisíaca, pero ni la belleza de la vegetación ni la caricia de la brisa secaban las lágrimas de sus mejillas o aliviaban el dolor que le partía el corazón. No volvería a verlo jamás. Podría amarlo el resto de su vida, pero se negaba a entregarse a un hombre que no la amaba. Peor todavía, InuYasha ni siquiera reconocía que quererla fuera necesario para que su relación funcionase. Había sido estúpida. ¿Cómo había dejado que la engañase de ese modo?, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? Todo el tiempo tan preocupada y él lo había sabido desde el principio...

— ¿Has dormido algo? —le preguntó Izayoi al salir a la terraza.

Kagome negó con la cabeza. Se sorbió la nariz y se secó las lágrimas de la cara. —Me gustaría decirte que me he pasado la noche pensando formas dolorosas de matar a tu hijo, pero no le deseo la muerte.

—Aunque creo que mi hijo se está portando mal, yo tampoco le deseo la muerte —dijo Izayoi mientras se sentaba junto a Kagome—. Además, si de verdad lo quieres, no podrías vivir sin él.

—No tengo otra opción —contestó y miró a Izayoi—. ¿O es que quieres que vuelva y acepte lo que ha pasado?

—En absoluto. Pero alejarse puede ser muy duro —Izayoi miró hacia el mar. Suspiró—. Perdonar no es fácil, Kagome. Pero a veces es la única alternativa. InuYasha siempre me ha preguntado que por qué no me casé. No me faltaban ofertas, hombres que se interesaran por mí, buenos hombres. Y ya me había resignado a no tener a Inu no Taisho. Después de un tiempo de desolación, decidí que encontraría a alguien a quien quisiera igual y me casaría con él.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Nunca lo encontré. Yo solo quería encontrar a alguien a quien amara igual que a Inu no Taisho. No más, sino lo mismo. Pero no pude. Sentí aprecio y respeto por muchos de los hombres que conocí. Fui amante de algunos y compartimos varios años. Pero nunca los quise de la misma forma, así que nunca me casé. Me he pasado treinta y un años obsesionada con un fantasma.

—Pero ahora ha vuelto —dijo Kagome.

—Lo sé —Izayoi sonrió—. Y sigue sintiendo por mí lo mismo que antes. Me ha pedido que nos casemos. Así que tengo dos opciones: perdonarlo y aceptar la felicidad que me ofrece _o _vivir con la amargura de vengarme y rechazarlo.

— Te casarás con él —afirmó Kagome sin dudarlo.

— Sí. Iré con él a El Bahar y empezaremos una vida nueva —contestó Izayoi—. InuYasha no debió ocultarte la verdad. Y si no es capaz de reconocer que te quiere, creo que haces bien en separarte. Porque si no es capaz de decir la verdad sobre lo que siente, también mentirá en otras cosas. Pero si vuelve a ti y te confiesa su amor, te aconsejaría que lo perdonases y pasases página. De lo contrario, me temo que lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida. Y aunque se te presentara una segunda oportunidad más adelante, nunca te parecerá tan preciosa como esta.

Kagome no sabía qué decir. Apreciaba a Izayoi y las lecciones que le habían enseñado la vida, pero InuYasha había dejado claro que no la quería. Había estado riéndose de ella, no cortejando a una esposa. —No puedo...

Un tumulto procedente del vestíbulo las hizo girarse. La estaban llamando a gritos. Kagome se ciñó la bata y se puso de pie.

—Princesa —le dijo una de las criadas —, venga en seguida.

Izayoi y Kagome intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y siguieron a la criada. La joven las condujo al vestíbulo. Kagome oyó voces de hombres y un extraño ruido de cadenas. ¿Cadenas? Salieron a la entrada de la villa y frenaron en seco. Kagome se quedó sin respiración. Tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caerse. Izayoi corrió hacia su hijo.

— ¡InuYasha! —exclamó.

Dos guardias armados la retuvieron y la apartaron de la gente que se había reunido en la entrada. Kagome sacudió la _cabeza, _convencida de que estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Pero la imagen no desapareció. InuYasha estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con grilletes y escoltado por dos guardias. A su lado estaban el rey Inu no Taisho... ¡y su padre!

—No entiendo.

Tukasa miró a los guardias que habían detenido a Izayoi y la soltaron, pero cuando esta intentó ir hacia su hijo, InuYasha la paró: —Madre, no.

—Pero... Izayoi se giró hacia Kagome. —Ayúdalo.

—Sí, sí — Kagome no sabía qué pensar. Miró a los dos reyes. Luego se centró en el príncipe de los ladrones—. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Se trata de otro juego?

—No es ningún juego —contestó su padre. Tukasa avanzó hacia Kagome—. ¿Cómo estás, hija mía? —le preguntó tras tomar sus manos.

—Confundida —reconoció ella—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque eres mi hija y me he portado mal contigo. Kagome miró a su padre. Lo miró a los ojos y trató de averiguar qué pasaba por su cabeza.

—No me crees —dijo apenado Tukasa—. Supongo que me lo merezco. Por todos estos años en que te he tratado como si fueras un estorbo. Lo siento, me he dado cuenta de que no eres como tu madre. Me equivoqué al dar por sentado que lo eras.

—Una disculpa pésima —Kagome apartó las manos—. Lo que deberías decirme es que da igual si soy como mi madre. Sigo siendo tu hija. El amor de los padres debería ser incondicional.

—Tienes razón —concedió Tukasa sorprendentemente—. Me he equivocado mucho. Espero que con el tiempo podamos reconstruir nuestra relación. Ella deseaba creerlo. Tal vez lo hiciera... algún día.

Tukasa se puso a su lado y colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros. —Por otra parte, InuYasha, príncipe de los ladrones, ha confesado que te ha desflorado. En circunstancias normales ya estaría muerto, pero existen atenuantes. Estabais prometidos. Y yo mismo soy responsable de que hayas permanecido bajo su techo.

Izayoi empezó a llorar. Fueron sus lágrimas las que convencieron a Kagome de que aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad. Miró a Inu no Taisho. —No me lo estoy imaginando, ¿verdad?

El padre de Inu no Taisho negó con la cabeza. —InuYasha ha sido un hombre recto toda su vida. Pero hasta los soberanos más poderosos deben someterse a la justicia. InuYasha te quitó lo que estaba prohibido. Tiene suerte de seguir con vida.

Kagome se giró hacia InuYasha. Este la miró con firmeza. —No es tan terrible —dijo—. Puedes casarte conmigo y me perdonarán o rechazarme y me desterrarán.

Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. —De modo que es otro juego. Los has convencido a todos para que estén de tu parte No pienso casarme contigo, InuYasha, por muchos juegos que inventes.

— Perfecto —contestó él — Yo tampoco quiero que te cases conmigo.

Kagome había creído que no podría sentir más dolor, pero se había equivocado. Un nuevo cuchillo le atravesó el corazón. —Entiendo.

—No, no lo entiendes —InuYasha fue a levantarse, pero los guardias que lo escoltaban lo pusieron de rodillas de nuevo. Frunció el ceño. Luego volvió a mirar a Kagome—. Me equivoqué desde el principio. No debería haberte ocultado la verdad. He sido muy arrogante. Había leído cosas sobre ti, cosas que no me gustaban. Aunque había accedido a ser tu prometido, tenía mis dudas. Me preguntaba si merecía la pena casarme contigo a cambio de fortalecer los lazos con Bahania.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró ella.

— Pero luego empecé a conocerte. Me di cuenta de cómo eras en realidad. Entonces supe que estaría orgulloso de que fueras mi esposa. Quise enseñarte una lección: cómo ser una esposa obediente. Pero he sido yo quien ha cambiado. — InuYasha hizo una pausa.

Kagome lo miró, pensó que los grilletes debían de dolerle mucho. Luego se regañó por compadecerse. InuYasha se merecía lo que le pasara. —Te quiero —dijo él de pronto—. Yo, que siempre había creído que los hombres estábamos por encima de esos sentimientos, me he dado cuenta de que eres mi luna y mis estrellas. Mi padre ha querido a mi madre durante treinta y un años a pesar de estar separados. Me temo que correría la misma suerte si me apartas de tu lado.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, pensó Kagome, confundida todavía. El corazón le rogaba que lo creyese, pero su cabeza seguía desconfiando. —InuYasha, ¿cómo sé que no se trata de una estrategia para conseguir lo que quieres? —le preguntó.

—No lo puedes saber —contestó él — Así que te pido que me rechaces. Luego me desterrarán.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Abandonarías la ciudad?, ¿El desierto?

— Sí. Y una vez desterrado, volvería a ti y me pasaría el resto de mi vida convenciéndote de que te amo —InuYasha sonrió. Una sonrisa cálida y luminosa que empezó a sanar las heridas del corazón de Kagome—. Puedo vivir sin la ciudad, pero no podría sobrevivir sin ti.

Kagome dio un paso adelante, se paró. ¿Qué debía hacer? Quería creerlo, pero no sabía si debía. —Obedece tu corazón —le dijo Izayoi mientras se _abrazaba a _Inu no Taisho—. Kagome, confía en lo que te diga el corazón.

—No te cases conmigo —repitió InuYasha—. Por favor. Haz que me destierren. Te juro que volveré a tí. Te lo demostraré. Te adoraré como el sol adora la Ciudad de los Ladrones.

—InuYasha...

—Kagome, tenías _razón. _No quería reírme de ti, pero me porté mal. Te mereces estar segura de que te quiero. Destiérrame. Destiérrame y te amaré toda la vida —insistió él—. Sabes que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Somos demasiado parecidos para ser felices con otra persona. Deja que te demuestre mi amor.

— ¡No! Kagome negó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Demasiada información. Demasiadas preguntas. ¿Desterrar a InuYasha?, ¿obligarlo a perder todo para demostrarle su amor? Alcanzó su habitación y se encerró dentro. Oyó pisadas afuera. Luego, su padre entró en el dormitorio.

—No es ningún farol —dijo Tukasa—. Inu no Taisho y yo lo desterraremos.

—Yo no quiero eso —contestó Kagome—. Solo quiero estar segura.

— ¿Qué te convencería?, ¿Que renunciase a lo que más quiere?

Era lo que InuYasha había hecho. Kagome pensó en la bella Ciudad de los Ladrones y en lo feliz que InuYasha era allí. Pensó en todas las veces que había ido a hablar con ella, a pedirle consejo, a compartir sus miedos. Un hombre que no la quisiera no haría algo así. Había sido arrogante y estúpido. Era un príncipe, un hombre. ¿Por qué se sorprendía tanto? —Lo quiero —dijo de pronto y se abrazó a su padre. Por primera vez en su vida, este le devolvió el abrazo.

—Me alegro. Después de todo, podrías estar embarazada de su hijo.

—No se me había ocurrido —susurró Kagome. ¿Embarazada?, ¿De InuYasha? Su corazón se colmó de alegría. De alegría y de una certeza que alivió todo el dolor que había sufrido. Lo quería. Izayoi tenía razón. Debía obedecer a su corazón.

Kagome se acercó a los baúles que se había llevado del palacio. Abrió uno de ellos. Dentro había decenas de tesoros. —Están por aquí —dijo mientras buceaba entre diamantes y otras piedras preciosas Abrió un segundo baúl, luego otro. Por fin sacó dos brazaletes de esclavo. Eran de oro macizo, grandes, diseñados para las muñecas y los antebrazos de un hombre.

—Me asombra tu creatividad —dijo Tukasa.

—Gracias.

Sin dejar de sonreír, regresó a la entrada de la villa. Todos seguían allí, incluido InuYasha, todavía de rodillas. Se puso frente a él y ordenó a los guardias que lo dejaran libre.

—He tomado una decisión —anunció.

InuYasha esperó a que lo soltaran. Luego se puso de pie. Kagome sacó los brazaletes. InuYasha la miró. Sin decir una palabra, le ofreció las muñecas. Kagome le colocó los brazaletes—. Que sirva como recordatorio de que podía haberte desterrado... aunque he decidido casarme contigo.

Los ojos de InuYasha se iluminaron de amor. Le acarició una mejilla. —La mayoría de las parejas prefieren intercambiarse anillos.

—No somos como la mayoría de las parejas —dijo ella.

—Me pasaré el resto de la vida demostrándote que te amo —InuYasha la abrazó y la besó—. Siento mucho haberte hecho daño. No pretendía hacerte sentir que no te quería.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces ¿me perdonas?

—Te quiero. No tengo otra opción.

—La has tenido —InuYasha la miró a los ojos—. Habría vuelto por ti aunque me hubiesen desterrado.

—Lo sé, pero así puedes tenerme a mí y conservar la ciudad.

—He querido esa ciudad toda mi vida —reconoció InuYasha—, pero tú serás siempre la dueña de mi corazón. Volvió a besarla y se oyó a Izayoi suspirar detrás de ellos.

— Me alegra que esto acabe bien —dijo Tukasa. Por un momento llegué a pensar que lo desterrarías. Ahora... debo volver a casa y ocuparme del resto de la familia —añadió tras aclararse la garganta.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre. — ¿Están bien mis hermanos?, ¿Pasa algo?

— Nada malo —Tukasa sonrió — Tengo cuatro hijos y ya es hora de que se casen.

— ¿Estas lista para volver a casa, pajarillo? —Le susurró InuYasha al oído—. Tenemos que organizar una boda.

—Tenemos que hacer un par de cosas más también —Kagome sonrió—. Una de ellas es encontrar las llaves de estos brazaletes —añadió e InuYasha rió.

— Siempre te querré, Kagome. Seré fiel como el desierto, toda la vida y la vida siguiente.

—Me conformo con eso —contestó ella. Luego se abrazaron y echaron a andar, listos para empezar la aventura de una nueva vida.

**FIN**

**Aquí termino esta segunda adaptación espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los que estuvieron siguiendo esta linda historia y les invito a seguir leyendo mas de adaptaciones mías, pronto empezare una nueva. **

**Si alguien quisiera que le haga una adaptación de su historia favorita solo me puede enviar un CORREO con los siguientes datos:**

**Nombre de Historia (si ya la tienen solo me la envían en PDF o WORD)**

**NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE SE CAMBIARÍAN **

*** En caso de no encontrar la historia yo les avisaría por mensaje**.

**MI CORREO: inu25015 mas el arroba hotmail ... etc**


End file.
